Rebounds & Wingmen
by Starlight Eve
Summary: When Bella and Edward meet at a club, neither are looking for love.They both have their reasons, which lead to a disastrous first meeting. And when your friends are dating his friends, it's hard to escape. But they could be exactly what the other needs.AH
1. Chapter 1 To Be Gay and Mediocre

Author's Note- So, I decided to try my hand at Twilight fanfiction. I haven't written fanfiction in years, literally. And I've never played around with the Twilight characters, so this should be fun. Please forgive any errors, I'm editing this myself. I'm posting chapters one and two together, so enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Soundtrack- "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa. It's very catchy, and a good dance song, so perfect for the mood of this chapter.

Chapter One

To be Gay and Mediocre

I glanced around the crowded club, stifling a yawn. The loud music and strobe lights were enough to keep everyone else in the club awake except me. I knew I should have gotten more sleep before.

I took a sip on my quickly disappearing drink, turning to the bar to get another one as I yawned again. If Alice saw me yawning she'd immediately tell me I needed another drink. Not that I didn't agree with her there; if I was going to get through this night it would be because I was plastered.

I had a rule against going out and drinking on week nights, after I'd gone to class still drunk, dropped my pen, hit my head against the desk, and managed to knock myself out. But this was a special occasion, I reasoned.

One of my friends let out an excited shriek as the music changed again. No doubt it was Jessica; she loved this song. The bartender finally saw me, and gave me a new drink. I turned around from the bar as Alice and Rosalie came flying over to me.

"Bella!" Alice cried, "Why aren't you dancing?"

I gave her a pointed look, and she sighed. She knew very well why I wasn't dancing, or even in the mood to try. Rosalie shrugged, taking a sip from her drink. Alice, however, wasn't ready to give up.

"You have to dance," she whined, "Angela will be mad if you don't dance at her pre- bachelorette party party."

We walked back to the tables that had been reserved for our party in the corner. A few other girls in the party were already there. I saw Angela dancing with the other girls, and laughed at Alice.

"I doubt she'll even notice," I said.

Alice sat down on the stool in a huff. Rosalie slid into a seat at the table, while I more or less fell into my chair. Alice gave me a questioning look.

"Bella, how much have you had to drink?" she asked.

I shrugged, then said, "Three drinks and that shot of vodka earlier."

"Bella!" Alice whined, "I'm going to have to carry you back aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that far gone; I just had a little buzz. And the thought of Alice carrying me back to our dorm room was just ridiculous. I may have been rather small, but Alice was tiny.

"You're just upset that it's your turn to play sober," Rosalie told her.

"Alice doesn't need alcohol," I said, "She's happy naturally."

Rosalie and I laughed, Alice just looked annoyed.

"I'm going to dance," Alice announced and stood up.

But then she froze in place. Rosalie and I both stared at her.

"Alice? The dance floor is over there," I said.

"Shh!" she said, "There's these three really cute guys coming this way. I think they're coming to talk to us!"

Rosalie jumped up to see, followed closely by the rest of the girls from the party. Lauren particularly looked excited.

"Really?" she asked.

Rosalie nodded, and whispered, "Oh my God."

"That good?" I asked, finally standing up.

Sure enough, just a few feet in front of us were these three guys. I could barely make out their faces in the lighting. One was really muscular and grinning like a madman, the second was tall and blond. The third was harder to make out, because was looking away, towards the bar. But he had a sort of blondish brown hair, and was almost as tall as the other two.

"Hey there," the first one said, "I'm Emmett, this is Jasper and Edward."

Rosalie grinned, introduced us all and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"What brings you here?" Emmett asked.

I stared at his question. It was an obvious lead-in to a conversation, and he was grinning like a madman. I turned to Rosalie, and saw she was mirroring his face. Oh, God. There's no way we're leaving here in time for me to get some sleep for class, I thought.

"Our friend just got engaged, and we're here celebrating," Rosalie told him.

Alice cut in, "What about you?"

"Celebrating the start of another semester," Jasper replied.

Alice turned to me, to give me a look. It was her attempt to get me to start flirting.

"No, I can't," I hissed to her.

Before she could protest, I sat down to take another drink. When I looked up Rosalie and Alice were flirting madly with Emmett and Jasper. The third- Edward- was standing near me. I finally saw his face as he turned to face me, and swore in my head.

He was beautiful, godlike. His hair, I decided, was more bronze than anything else, and was messy without being scruffy. And he had perfect green eyes.

Great, Bella, I thought. What are you doing? Stop staring.

"Bella, right?" he asked.

I nodded, and said, "Edward?"

It was his turn to nod. Then he looked out to the dance floor and asked, "So, how come you're not out dancing with your friends?"

"I don't dance," I told him simply.

He really didn't need to know that I could barely walk without tripping over something. Putting me on a crowded dance floor was just asking for an accident.

"How come you're not over there flirting madly with my friends?" I asked, nodding to his two friends, surrounded by the girls from the party.

Edward looked over and then shrugged and said, "Not interested."

Understanding clicked in me. No wonder he looked so bored, I thought.

"You know," I said, "There's a bar down the road that might be more… interesting to you. Maybe you've heard of it? I can't remember what it's called, something about Cowboys…"

Edward turned to look at me, bewildered.

"The _gay_ bar?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not _gay_!" he hissed.

I blushed scarlet, feeling terribly embarrassed. To save myself from answering I took a drink, and held it to my mouth longer than necessary. But Edward was still staring at me, his eyes narrow.

"Well, I just assumed since you weren't interested in my friends…" I said.

"Just because I'm not interested in a bunch of drunk girls at a bar doesn't mean I'm gay," he replied.

"Hey!" I cried, angry now, "That's just rude."

"And your comment wasn't?" he asked, his eyes narrowing further.

I looked away, still angry but not wanting to answer him. I motioned to the bottle of water in his hand and said, "You're in a club for college students, you're not dancing, and you're not drinking. Why else would you come here but to pick up girls?"

"I'm not drinking because I'm the designated driver," he replied, his voice cool, "And I came here because my two idiot friends wanted to meet some girls."

"So you just got dragged along?" I asked, suspicious.

"Wingman," was all he said.

I bit my lip, and then took a last sip from my drink.

"Excuse me," I said, coolly, "I need another drink."

And then I took off for the bar as quickly as I could. The bartender was taking an awfully long time to fill the orders, so it was a little while before I turned to our tables. Thankfully, I noticed that the space around my chair was empty and Rosalie and Alice were gone, dancing. I didn't want to deal with any more of their prodding tonight.

I sat down, resting my head against the wall behind my chair. Then I heard Edward's voice and shut my eyes.

Please, please don't let him be coming back, I thought.

But he was talking to his two friends not far from where I sat. I chose to ignore them, or at least I would have ignored them if they hadn't mentioned me.

"So I saw you talking to that one girl earlier, Bella," Jasper said, "What did you think? Her friends said she's great."

There was a short pause, and I cracked an eye open to see Edward shrug lightly.

"Mediocre," he replied.

I felt my face flush again and shut my eyes tightly, thinking of an escape plan before they saw I was sitting there. The dance floor was my only option. I quickly slid out of my seat and started to make my way to the dance floor.

But it was too late. They'd seen me and judging by the looks on Emmett and Jasper's faces, they knew that I'd heard them. So I decided to give up the charade, and walked right through them, taking care to step on Edward's feet as I passed. He let out a short gasp, and I grinned. No doubt the heels Alice had forced me into would leave a lovely little bruise on his feet.

Good, I thought.

I found Alice and Rosalie on the dance floor.

"Bella!" Rosalie called.

"You decided to dance!" Alice said, excited.

"Not really," I said, "I just needed to get away."

"Well, since you're here, let's get dancing!" Alice cried, grabbing my hands and moving to the beat.

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone vibrating on the table next to me. I jumped into a sitting position, fumbling around for my phone. Already my head was pounding and I thought was I going to throw up.

_Good morning my darlings! Classes start in a half hour, so you should get your pretty butts out of bed! Love A_

"Alice!" I shrieked.

Alice stumbled through the door to our dorm room, laughing hysterically.

"I thought you and Rosalie might need a wake up call," she explained.

I noticed she was already dressed.

"Where've you been?" I asked, lying back down in my bed, pulling the covers around me.

"Getting coffee," she told me, and handed me a cup of coffee.

I watched her warily as she danced around our dorm room, getting her books together for our first day of classes.

Even though she'd been sober last night, I doubt she would have even felt this ill had she been drinking. Alice rarely got hung over.

I groaned, and Alice sang, "That's what you get for getting so plastered."

I threw a pillow at her.

"You should have volunteered to be sober escort last night," she told me.

Alice, Rosalie, and I had instated the "sober escort" rule halfway through our freshman year. It really began after a drunken incident that involved Celine Dion songs, breaking and entering, and campus security. Since then we decided that whenever we went out, one of us would remain at least sober enough to make good decisions so that they could get the rest of us back in one piece.

There was a loud knock at the door, and then Rosalie walked in, dressed and looking gorgeous as usual. She was holding her head in one hand, the only sign she had a hangover. Even when she was hung over she looked like a model.

"What was that all about, Alice?" she demanded.

Alice shrugged, and then said, "Bella! Get up!"

I groaned, but crawled out of bed, turning to my half unpacked closet. While I figured out what to wear Alice started talking again.

"So, I texted Jasper this morning. No, Bella, not that top. They don't go with those jeans very well!" Alice called.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked, throwing the shirt back into the closet.

"The guy we met at the bar last night. I got Jasper's phone number," Alice explained.

"And I got Emmett's," Rosalie added.

Last night came back to me in a rush, and my hands froze on the shirt I had been about to pull of its hanger.

"What is it, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I turned around, aware that my face was scarlet.

"Nothing, nothing," I said, trying to dismiss it, "I… err… just remembered what happened last night."

Rosalie frowned, but Alice jumped over onto my bed.

"Do tell," she said.

"I was a bit tipsy," I admitted, "I probably wasn't thinking straight. But I think that Edward guy probably hates me. I sort of thought he was gay and told him he might be more comfortable at the gay bar down the road."

Alice and Rosalie both burst out laughing. Alice held her sides, rolling over on my bed laughing.

Before either of them could get a word in I continued, "But I don't really care. He was a bit of jerk, to be honest. Arrogant and rude."

"That explains his face," Rosalie said, "He looked like he was in pain."

"Wingman," I explained.

Rosalie and Alice were still in fits of laughter. Even I was beginning to find my drunken idiocy funny.

"I can't believe you thought he was gay. He's way too gorgeous to be gay," Alice cried, "Even if he is a jerk."

"Haha," I said, " By the way, could you two stop trying to force me into flirting with guys. I… I just don't think I'm ready right now."

"Bella, darling, we're just doing what we think is best for you," Alice said.

I grimaced, a fresh ache pounding in my head. Leave it to my best friends to not listen to me when I tried to tell them what I thought was best for me. It was only my life.

"I'm going to go get ready then heading to class," I said, "Call me when you've regained use of your mind."

Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter's up, too. Just a note on my soundtrack choices- they don't always pertain to what's happening in the chapter. Sometimes they'll just be what I feel the chapter's mood is. But feel free to give me suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2 Biology and Nieman Marcus

Author's Note- To those of you who are reading on, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Soundtrack- "Angel to You (Devil to Me)" by the Click Five. Great band.

Chapter 2

Biology and Nieman Marcus

Alice and I had only two classes that day, and the first was Biology 101. Rosalie laughed at us as she headed off to her advanced math class.

"That's what you get for putting off your science requirement until now," she told us, then turned into her building.

I huffed down the sidewalk after Alice, who was skipping lightly just ahead of me. I swear that girl had too much energy for her own good. Who skips to class? I've heard of skipping class, but not skipping _to_ class.

In her defense, she hadn't put off her science requirement until her senior year, like I had. She had taken it last year, but ended up failing because Nieman Marcus had a huge sale and she "forgot" about her final.

"Alice!" I called, "Wait for me!"

But she had already gone into the building. Grumbling I pulled my book bag higher up onto my shoulder and followed her into the building. I'd had a club meeting once in the room where the class was, so I knew about where I was going. It didn't take me long to find the room, a long lab room running the back of the building. Then I stopped dead when I saw what table Alice was sitting at, and, more importantly, who else was sitting at the table.

I roughly threw my things onto the table. Alice turned to give me an angelic smile.

"Edward, you remember Bella, right?" Alice said.

I glared at her, but turned quickly to Edward to acknowledge his reply.

"Yes," he said, his tone still cool.

I just nodded, and turned back to glare at Alice.

"Isn't it a funny coincidence he's in this class?" Alice asked, laughing at it.

Neither Edward nor I found it funny.

I tried to give Alice enough looks, but obviously she was ignoring them. There was no way she was that oblivious. Finally, I flipped open my cell phone beneath the lab table and sent her a text.

_What are you doing? He's a jerk. B_

Alice's reply came quickly, also from under the table.

_He's one of Jasper's best friends. I need brownie points. A_

I frowned, and not just because I was texting someone who was sitting literally about two feet from me.

_Why do you need brownie points? B_

_Because I recently decided he's the man of my dreams. A_

I rolled my eyes at the last comment, but was unable to reply as the professor walked into the class room. I hastily stuck my cell phone in my bag, and took out my notebook. While I was keeping my hands busy, I looked up at Edward. He was looking away, towards the front of the room. But it was like he felt my gaze, because a second later he turned to look at me. His face was annoyed, and he quickly turned away again.

Fine, I decided. If he was going to be rude and arrogant, then I gave myself full permission to strongly dislike him. Even if he was completely gorgeous in that tight black shirt.

God, Bella, if you're going to dislike him then dislike him, I scolded myself.

The professor started to pass out our syllabi while the last of the class filed into the room. The last seat at our lab table was taken up by a guy that looked familiar. He was a junior, I realized, but I didn't know his name.

"Roll call," the professor announced, and began to read off names.

"Brandon, Alice."

Alice jumped up in her seat, raising her hand and calling, "Here, Profesesor!"

"A simple 'here' would probably have done the trick," I hissed to her as she sat down, unable to keep myself from grinning.

She turned to swat me on the arm.

A minute or so later: "Masen, Edward."

So that's his last name, I thought as Edward raised his hand.

A few people later my own name was called. I went to raise my hand and hit my elbow on the lab table. I bit my lip at the sudden pain that is unique to hitting our elbow.

"Here," I called, meekly.

"Way to go, Bells," Alice sang.

I gave her a look as I realized this day was getting nothing but worse. First I wake up with a horrible hang over, then I have to sit at the same table as Edward Masen, and then I hit my elbow.

Maybe I should just give up and skip work and my afternoon class so I could go back to bed.

While the professor droned on about the syllabus, which I'd already read, I opened my notebook and began to write a note to Alice.

_I'm going back to bed after this. This day just stinks._

Alice read my note and laughed.

_Haha, you can't. First day of classes, remember?_

I sighed and looked back up at the professor.

Near the end of class the professor passed out our papers for our first lab, and told us to introduce ourselves to our lab partners and look over the lab with them. I had a strong feeling that the professor didn't want to talk any more. She wasn't a very good public speaker.

Alice excitedly turned to me and outstretched her hand.

"Alice Brandon, nice to meet you!" she announced, grinning.

I grinned in response, and shook her hand.

"Isabella Swan," I replied, "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, what class are you?" Alice asked, still carrying on the charade.

"I'm a senior, and yourself?" I asked.

Alice laughed and replied, "The same. How do you like St. Thomas College?"

"It's great. But my room-mate's a bit strange, if you get my meaning. She likes to give me a hard time in the mornings when I feel horrible," I said.

Alice laughed, and dropped the charade. We looked over the lab quickly, and stuffed it in our bags. With nothing else to do, I listened in on the conversation going on across the table while drawing little stars on my notebook. Alice's fingers kept twitching to her cell phone. She was eager to call someone, but was too nervous that the professor would see.

"So what's your name?"

I looked up to see Edward's lab partner watching me, waiting for a response.

"Isabella Swan, right?" he asked.

I nodded, noticing that Alice had realized we were all talking and looked ready to jump in.

"Izzy, then?" the guy asked.

Now my staring was not out of shock but out of incredulity.

Izzy? I thought.

"Bella, actually," I replied.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mike," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Mike," I said.

"And I'm Alice Brandon," Alice jumped in, holding her hand out for him to shake, grinning madly.

Mike shook her hand, looking slightly taken back by Alice's hyper personality. Even Edward looked a bit shocked, and he'd met her – briefly – the night before.

"So, Edward, are you a senior too?" she asked.

Edward nodded.

"Put off taking your science credit 'til senior year, huh? Just like Bella and me," Alice said.

"You're only in this class because you missed the final last year. Nieman Marcus had a sale," I reminded her, grinning now.

She glared at me for a moment.

"Are you serious? You missed the final for a sale at Nieman Marcus?" Mike asked.

Alice nodded.

"She's addicted to shopping," I explained, still grinning.

Mike still looked shocked. I looked over to Edward, and immediately stopped grinning. He was watching me, and the moment I looked over he looked away, frowning.

This guy must really hate me, I thought.

I quickly looked away, trying to hide my face as I felt the familiar rush of blood to my cheeks.

Alice and I walked slowly down the sidewalk after class. She was preoccupied by our class syllabus. Apparently the professor had changed the grading system since last year, and now the final was worth more.

"Better hope Nieman Marcus doesn't have a sale again," I told her.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"When are you and Rose going to let me forget about that?" she asked.

I shrugged, grinning, and replied, "Probably never."

"Then I must tell you, I think you're wrong about Edward," Alice said, "He didn't seem rude or arrogant to me. Just quiet. And very handsome."

"Maybe he's just not rude or arrogant to you," I told her.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Nope, I think you're just overreacting, like always."

"Or I'm right, and he hates me," I said.

Alice took my arm, and sang, "Overreacting!"

Then she took off skipping down the sidewalk, pulling me along.

"Alice!" I cried, "Hangover, remember?"

"Stop being a baby," Alice replied, "It's a beautiful day, and we must celebrate it!"

I pulled my arm away, causing Alice to stop and turn to look at me with pleading eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Alice. I've got to go to work. Some of us actually have to pay our own way through college," I told her.

She shrugged and said, "Fine. See you at dinner? I'll tell Rose you'll meet us there."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, "See you then."

Then I took off in the opposite direction, towards the library. I'd worked there since freshman year. As an English Lit major, it seemed reasonable. By now I knew all the library staff and was on first name basis with all of them. I was also in charge of teaching the freshman workers what they were supposed to do. That was my favorite part. There was always at least one new worker that was completely dense.

I was a bit early, none of the freshman were there yet. So I started to sort out the return bin, stopping when my cell phone started to go off in my bag. I scrambled for it and picked it up before went to voicemail.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Bella! Thank God, you had me worried!" my mom replied.

"Mom? I'm fine," I told her, firmly.

"I emailed you last night and again this morning, and you hadn't replied. I thought something might have happened," Mom said.

"No, Mom, I'm fine. You saw me yesterday morning. And I haven't had a chance to check my email yet. I had a morning class today, and was a bit late getting out of the room," I said.

"Oh."

I looked up to see the first of the freshman walk in.

"Listen, Mom, is there anything else you need? I have a meeting that's about to get started, so I can't really talk," I said.

"No, I'm fine. Just check your email more often. And be safe," Mom said.

"I will, I promise. I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Bella."

I hung up the phone quickly, and turned with a wide smile to the freshman.

"So… guess what?" Alice asked, pouncing on me the moment I saw them in our dining hall.

I slung my back around my chair, set my tray down and asked, "What?"

"Rose talked to Emmett this afternoon, and we're all going to the movies Friday night," Alice asked.

She was literally jumping out of her seat in excitement. Even Rosalie looked less contained then usual.

"Have fun," I said, "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back."

Alice frowned.

"You're coming too, Bella," Rosalie said.

"I can't go. I'd be a fifth wheel," I said.

I wasn't sure if a "fifth wheel" was actually a phrase, but it fit into what I needed to say. Until I noticed Rosalie and Alice were still giving me weird looks.

"You won't be a fifth wheel, silly," Alice said, "It's the six of us: us three, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

I choked on the fry I'd been eating.

"What?" I asked.

Alice repeated what she'd said, slowly.

"I'm not going," I said, quickly.

"You have to go, Bella," Rosalie said.

"If you don't go, then Edward can't go, and then it'd be just us. It'd be like a date," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What's wrong with that? Isn't that what you're after, anyway?"

"Yes, silly. But they didn't ask us on a date. They asked us if we all wanted to go to the movies on Friday night. If we assume a date, then it'll be awkward. Trust me," Alice said.

"What is this, high school?" I murmured.

"Please, Bella, you have to go," Alice whined, putting on her pouting face, "Don't you love me?"

"Yes, but _Edward_ hates me," I said.

"All the more reason for you to go. Show him that you're not really a weirdo who thinks he's gay," Rosalie replied.

I really didn't want to spend an evening with Edward, even if we were going to be in a movie theater that required no conversation at all and were with a bunch of friends. He made me feel all awkward and embarrassed, as if I wasn't already.

My friends took my silence as consent.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice cried, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

I opened my mouth to protest, but looked across the table to see Rosalie smiling widely. Rosalie hardly ever smiled like that.

"Thanks so much, Bella," she said.

"Fine," I whispered, "But you both owe me big time."

Author's Note- So that brings us to the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll update again soon. The next chapter's already done, just needs to be edited. So, review! There's a little button in the corner of your screen, it'll take less than a minute. And no flames, please. The way I see it, you're just wasting both our times. Your time because you read it if you hate it, and then take time to write something I'll just disregard anyway (hence wasting my time). Thank you!

Oh, if you want any more information on this story, check out my profile!


	3. Chapter 3 Edward Masen Must Die

**Author's Note- Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts and favorites. I love you all. One of you made me laugh with your "hunches". Let me just say there is a reason this is all in Bella's POV. She's not always perceptive. Haha. Anyways, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack- "Don't Ask Me" by Ok Go

Chapter 3

Edward Masen Must Die

"Good afternoon, my lovely!" Alice shouted, jumping onto my bed.

I scrambled to grab my Jane Austen guide from slipping onto the floor, and instead crashed out of my bed myself. I looked up to see Alice lying on my bed laughing and Rosalie sitting down in the desk chair, giggling to herself.

"What?" I asked, "That was Alice, she knocked me off."

"Bella, darling, don't blame your clumsiness on me," Alice said, and then pulled her shopping bags onto her bed. "Guess what we bought!"

Alice had insisted that a shopping trip was needed so they could have perfect outfits for their movie date. I'd begged off, telling her I had to work on my Jane Austen paper. It was true I had a paper due, but not for another week. I just hadn't wanted to go shopping.

"Clothes?" I asked.

Alice chose to ignore me, and started digging through one of the bags.

"They're perfect for our dates tonight," Rosalie answered from across the room.

I looked over to see she'd pulled out her compact, and was busy adjusting her hair just a little. Typical Rosalie.

"If they're dates tonight, than why am I going?" I asked.

"Bella," Alice threatened.

I tossed my book aside, and said, "I know, I know."

"We're going down to my room to get ready," Rosalie said, standing up, "We'll come get you when we're ready."

Alice looked ready to protest. Before she could launch into another of her Bella makeovers, I grabbed my Jane Austen guide.

"Good, I really need to work on my paper. I'll see you then," I said.

I couldn't help smiling to myself as Alice was dragged out of our room and the door shut behind them as they headed down to Rosalie's room. She had a single on the floor beneath us. When we had decided on rooming last year, Alice and I had decided to room together and give Rosalie a single. Out of the three of us, she was the one that needed it the most.

A while later my phone started vibrating.

_We're done. I'll be up in a minute to help you get ready. A_

I sighed, and sent a reply.

_I'll be fine, thanks. B_

She didn't send another text message, but burst in the room with far too much energy for someone too small.

"What do you mean you'll be _fine_?" she demanded.

Rosalie came into the room behind her, shutting the door. I noticed that they both looked incredible, like they'd just walked off a runway.

"I'm not going on a date, there's no one I need to impress," I said, "Especially not Edward Masen, Alice. Yes, I know what you're thinking."

"At least let me pick out your clothes," Alice begged.

"I'm going like this," I said, motioning to the jeans and t-shirt I'd worn all day.

Alice gasped like I'd spoken blasphemy. Of course, it was blasphemy to assume she'd ever allow me to go anywhere in jeans and a t-shirt.

The theater was as crowded as it usually was on a Friday night. We were meeting them at the theater instead of at our dorm. We got there a few minutes later, mostly due to Alice's insistence that my outfit wasn't _perfect_. While Rosalie and I discussed whether to get butter on the popcorn (we both loved it, but Alice didn't), Alice scanned the crowd for the guys.

"No butter," Alice cut in, "Bella will get it all over herself."

"I will not!" I said.

Alice just gave me a look, and then went back to scanning the crowd.

"Ugh, I can't see anything!" Alice complained.

There was a light thud behind me. I turned around and started to laugh. Alice had hopped up onto the empty counter next to the ticket booth, sitting so she was just a bit higher than most of the crowd.

"How's the view?" I joked.

She smiled back and said, "Excellent. Rose, they're here."

Rosalie spun around, her face breaking out into a smile.

"Where?" she asked.

Alice nodded towards the doors. I watched my friends, amused by their reactions. Even Rosalie was happy beneath her always calm exterior. I turned away so I could watch them without being included in their greetings.

Alice hugged Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett stood opposite each other, awkwardly talking to each other. Edward hung back behind them, looking at a movie poster behind us. Even if he was a jerk, I thought, at least he knew enough to leave them to each other.

As we walked into the theater I whispered to Rosalie, "I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind if you were to jump him, Rose."

She gave me a scathing look, her typical reaction to something embarrassing, and then went to catch up to Edward. Teasing Rosalie had almost helped me forget that Edward was standing behind me. That is, until we filed into our seats.

Somehow, I ended up in what was quite possibly the worst seat. On one side I had Rosalie, who liked to talk during the movie and always kept a running commentary on the actors' skills and looks. But the worst part was on my left side: Edward Masen.

I sunk down in my seat, willing him not to glare at me again, like he had at the club. I even went as far as to eat my popcorn as quietly as I could. Somehow, I thought the less obtrusive I was, the more likely he would stop being so intimidating.

Then I realized I had missed the first fifteen minutes of the movie worrying about the guy sitting next to me. Indignantly, I fixed my attention on the movie and a few minutes later I was happily less aware of how close to him I was.

That is, until he shifted in his seat.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it. I felt his eyes on me and then felt the heat rush to my face. I turned my face away from him, so he wouldn't see.

"Red is really not her color," I heard Rosalie say, "Her stylist really should have known better."

"Really? I like the color red," Emmett replied.

I laughed quietly. Of course, Rose had found the one guy in the world that would hold a conversation about a movie with her in a crowded movie theater.

It didn't take me long to discover that if I listened to Rosalie and Emmett's conversation I could ignore Edward much better. Their conversation was pretty funny, and I spent the rest of the movie grinning. So I was in a much better mood when we left the theater. I even agreed when Alice suggested we all go across the street for some Chinese.

We bought our food and then took the table in the corner closest to the windows. I slid into the seat at the head of the table, so that I had Rosalie on one side and Jasper on the other. I caught Alice's reflection in the window and frowned. She was frowning, and looked disappointed as she slid into the empty seat on the other side of Jasper, next to Edward. Then she looked pointedly at me.

I narrowed my eyes, my good mood deflating just a little.

Alice had tried to maneuver it so that I would have to sit next to Edward, but I'd beaten her to the table. That little pixie!

"No," I mouthed to her.

She pouted, but turned her attention to her plate of food. A few minutes later she was back to her devilish tricks.

"Edward," she said, turning to flash him a smile, "You've been really quiet this evening. Did you like the movie?"

I expected him to rebuff her, but instead he gave her a perfectly polite answer. Apparently, he agreed that the lead actress needed a few acting lessons. Or he'd been listening to Rosalie and Emmett, too.

Alice continued to pepper him with questions, bringing the rest of the table into the conversation, too. I could only stare as Edward acted perfectly polite and friendly to my friends, and laughed and joked with his friends.

Great. So he was apparently only rude and arrogant to me. That realization made me feel so much more awkward.

My attention was pulled back to the conversation by Rosalie, who said, "Bella told us a little about what happened at the club the other night."

I turned to glare at her, but she ignored me. No doubt she was in on whatever scheme Alice was hatching.

"Do you always act as wingman for Emmett and Jasper?" she asked.

Emmett burst out laughing, tipping back in his chair. But Edward took her question easily.

"A lot, actually," he said, "They need my help to attract women, apparently."

Emmett sat up quickly, his chair banging on the floor.

"That's just what we tell you," he said, "You just need to get out more."

Edward shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. He looked across the table at me, and caught me staring. I looked away quickly, to Rosalie, who was smiling herself.

"Girls travel in packs," Emmett said, shrugging, "We have to be prepared."

Alice, Rosalie, and I burst out laughing. Even Emmett joined us, laughing louder than the rest of us.

"What, are we wolves?" Rosalie asked.

"Sometimes," Emmett replied.

Alice turned back to Edward, who was smiling at his friend's antics. "It's okay, Edward," she said, "Bella doesn't get out much either."

"Alice!" I cut in.

She gave me an angelic smile, but I glared at her.

"Celine Dion," I hissed.

Alice's smile immediately fell, and her face turned red. I smiled at her reaction. I knew the best way to shut Alice up when she was embarrassing you was to remind her of her most embarrassing moment, which was part of our drunken escapade freshman year. The usual bubbly but graceful Alice became more bubbly and much less wise when she was under the influence of alcohol.

Rosalie caught on, and started laughing again. Even I couldn't help but laugh a little at Alice's livid expression. She glanced over at Jasper, who looked confused but said nothing.

"You wouldn't," Alice hissed to me.

"I think she would," Rosalie said, still laughing.

Emmett looked very put out that we weren't including him in our private joke, and immediately turned to Rose for an explanation.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Alice or Bella say something they'll regret," Rose said.

I could only agree. My nerves were strung enough as it was being around Edward Masen, they didn't need the extra strain of Alice meddling in things she shouldn't.

We walked out of the restaurant and I let my friends walk with Emmett and Jasper alone, rather than interrupting their conversations. So I ended up at the back of our group, falling into step next to Edward.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of us as we walked through the dark streets. Without my friends around us to distract me everything I'd felt in the theater came back in a rush. I felt nervous and intimidating, and angry because I didn't _want_ to be intimidated by him. It was only because he was so rude to me that I felt intimidated. Had he been friendly, or even polite to me I wouldn't have had a problem. At the same time I was also entirely aware that he was right next to me, which made it even worse because I couldn't forget and relax.

I remembered how he'd reacted at the club, the anger and bewilderment I'd seen on his face when I'd suggested the gay bar. Okay, I reasoned, that probably wasn't the best thing to say at the time. My mind immediately defended itself, and brought forward the memory of him calling me "mediocre" a few minutes later. Then I remembered his actions tonight. He'd more or less ignored me, which was fine with me. Except that I kept taking his silence to mean that he disapproved of me more.

Why did I care if he disapproved of me? I asked myself that over and over again, and each time came up with no answer, only justifications. It was okay because he was such a jerk. But some traitorous part of my mind rejected that.

He'd been nothing but polite and friendly, even _nice_, to my friends tonight. He'd laughed with my friends and his, and had been all around a perfect gentleman.

I sighed in exasperation, only to see Edward turn to look at me, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion over his green eyes.

Why, why had I sighed out loud?

I cleared my throat but didn't look back at Edward.

"So… I'd… er… I want to apologize for the other night," I said, finally finding words, "I'd been drinking, and I wasn't too happy about being there. I wasn't thinking right, and I shouldn't have called you gay."

Edward just nodded, a smile slowly playing on his mouth. Immediately my defenses went up.

"I guess I just misunderstood you. Most guys I know don't go to clubs if they aren't trying to meet girls," I said, "And then you said you weren't interested in any of my friends."

The smile quickly left his face.

"My not being interested in your friends is why you assumed I was gay?" he asked, incredulous.

I nodded, knowing that there was some flaw in my defense but unsure as to what it was.

"A lack interest in one group of women does not mean a lack of interest in all women," Edward said.

Of course, he found the flaw that I hadn't even been able to find.

"I was drunk!" I protested, "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I could tell," he said, his reaction to my outburst cool.

My intimidation quickly gave way to the anger, and I hissed, "You didn't have to tell half the club that I was 'mediocre'."

"You didn't have to listen in on our conversation," he replied.

I threw my hands up in the air, and said, "I give up. I don't get you. You're friendly to everyone else, but rude and arrogant to me. Fine, I just give up. See you around, Edward."

I stomped off towards the rest of our group, of course managing to find the one piece of sidewalk that was uneven and almost tripping over it. But I quickly recovered, and walked a few paces behind Alice and Jasper, but far enough ahead of Edward not to have to talk to him anymore.

We reached our residence hall first. I walked inside, waving to Emmett and Jasper, and waited for my friends to say their goodbyes by the elevator. Through the plate glass windows I could make out Edward clearly because he was leaning against the lamppost, one foot bent up to rest against the lamppost, waiting for Emmett and Jasper. A minute later Alice and Rosalie came into the building, arm in arm and laughing.

"Bella, why'd you run off so fast?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, pressing the elevator call button, then replied, "I was giving you guys some privacy."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Bells, thanks," Alice said, grabbing my arm so we formed a chain as we walked into the elevator.

I frowned, slightly. In my head I had a few choice words to say to Alice and Rosalie, but they would have to wait until we got upstairs.

The elevator reached Rosalie's floor, and she started to step out of the elevator, already saying her goodnights. But I put my free arm out to stop her.

"Not yet, Rosalie. I think the three of us need to have a serious conversation," I said, and when the elevator opened up onto our floor I dragged the two of them to our rooms.

I waited until I'd shut the door behind me before I turned on them and shouted, "What were you thinking?"

**Author's Note- So, here's a reminder for you all: REVIEW. I had a lot more hits than reviews… but remember, constructive criticism instead of flames. Thanks. I'm contemplating writing about what happened in the "drunken escapade" since I keep referring to it. Review and let me know what you think!**

**And to answer one of my reviews: Yes, Jacob will make an appearance. He actually plays a big role. You'll see in what capacity next chapter, but he won't make an actual appearance for a while. Bella's just not ready to deal with him yet. Haha.**

**The good news is that chapters four and five are done, and just need to be edited. So they'll be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Scarred

**Author's Note- Thank you for all your great reviews. I really like reading them, and they make my day. I'm glad you like Edward and Bella in this story, because I'm having a great time writing them. But this is a much more serious chapter, so not a lot of fun. It's crucial to the plot though. I'm adding a quote from Edward in _Eclipse_, because it's one of his lines that stuck with me and is partly the inspiration for this story. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Soundtrack- "I Bruise Easily" by Natasha Bedingfield**

"_You see, Jacob, _you _might leave _her_ someday. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen."_ – _Eclipse_, pg. 502

Chapter 4

Scarred

Alice and Rosalie sat on Alice's bed. Alice looked guilty, and Rosalie was trying to look indifferent. But beneath her exterior she was angry and guilty too. I knew them both well enough to read their faces.

"What were you thinking?" I repeated.

My voice came out softer that time, softer than I'd wanted. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and stomped my foot. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to yell. I was supposed to be _angry_ so why was I crying?

"Bella…" Alice started.

"No!" I shouted, and then turned on them, "You're supposed to be my best friends! And you were trying to set me up with Edward Masen!"

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but I shook my head.

"I told you," I whispered, "I told you I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready. And you just ignored me."

"Bella, it's been _months_," Rosalie said slowly, standing up, her voice level.

"I was with Jacob for _years_," I replied.

"And then he decided he was in love with someone else," Rosalie muttered.

My head snapped up, and I glared at her. She shrugged, and whispered, "Sorry, but it's true."

I knew it was true. God, I knew it was true on so many different levels. As much as I was mad at Rosalie for saying that, I couldn't deny it was the truth. After months, it still hurt.

Jacob and I had known each other since childhood. When I'd moved to Forks after my mom's remarriage, he'd been one of the things that made the transition easier. My father had loved him like a son, and I knew that part of him still did. It had been so easy to date him, and fall in love with him. I'd chosen to go to St. Thomas because it was just a few hours from Forks, so it would be easy for Jake to visit me. Then I'd encouraged him to go to college, too. I hadn't insisted he come to St. Thomas; I hadn't thought it would matter. I hadn't even been upset when he chose a college clear on the other side of the state. But then I'd gone home last summer only to find Jacob waiting for me.

"I can't do this anymore, Bella. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Jenny," he'd told me.

_Jenny_. He was concerned about _Jenny_ while he was breaking up with me.

"You need to move on, Bella," Alice whispered, bringing me back to the present.

I stared at my best friend's face. I slowly lifted my hand up and wiped the tears from my face.

"I told you I wasn't ready, Alice. Please, trust me when I tell you that. I can't just recover from something like this. It's… it's like my heart's been scarred, and I'm not sure if I can ever give it away again. I'm afraid that the scars will show, that it'll get hurt again…"

"Bella, we know. That's why we did this," Rosalie said.

Alice was kneeling in front of me, looking even tinier and actually subdued. "We don't want you to be like this forever. We don't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life. So we're trying to help you move on."

"A sort of rebound relationship," Rosalie said.

I almost laughed through my tears. Instead, it came out as a tight snort.

"I thought it was the best friends' duty to tell me not to get involved in a rebound," I said.

Rosalie shrugged and said, "Not a rebound relationship, necessarily. Those are messy. You need one of those stepping stone relationships. My mother used to say that there's one relationship that will last forever, and then there's the relationships that get you there."

"Like Jake," I whispered.

"Jake was a lesson," Alice said, "Think of it like that. And now we're trying to get you to put that lesson to use."

Alice's comment stung a little bit. Those years with Jacob were just a _lesson_ that I was supposed to move on from as though nothing happened?

"You need to move on," Alice told me.

I nodded slowly. As angry as I was at them, I could see that this was purely out of concern for me.

"Next time," I said, "When I tell you something about how I feel, listen. I'm pretty sure I'm the expert on that."

Alice shrugged, and said, "We're your best friends. We're supposed to know you better than you know yourself."

I laughed, and this time it came out as a laugh rather than a snort.

"Well, I think you're efforts in that direction are a complete waste. Why did you have to pick the one guy on this campus who hates me?" I asked.

"Edward doesn't hate you," Alice said, flippantly.

She stood up, waving her hand as if to wave away my comment.

"I think he does," I said, "Or were you too wrapped up in Jasper to notice we argued the whole way back to campus?"

Rosalie, who had moved to perch herself on my desk, called, "She's right, Alice. They argued the whole time."

"See, he hates me," I said.

"I wouldn't say that," Rosalie said, "You both just have too much tension, that's all."

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I told him that I thought he was _gay_, Rosalie. That's not tension," I replied.

Rosalie shrugged it off. She was always so sure she was right.

"Sexual tension," Rosalie said.

"Edward Masen and I do not have sexual tension!" I hissed.

Alice started laughing somewhere next to me. They sounded like chimes, and grated against my mind.

"Bella, when you were in the theater next to him, every time he moved you readjusted how you were sitting. I was sitting right next to you," Rosalie said.

"I did not," I insisted.

But my cheeks burned from embarrassment. My friends both laughed harder. They could tell I was lying. The truth was that I didn't know for sure. I had been so aware of him next to me that I could very well have moved every time he did. But not in a "sexual tension" way as Rosalie had insisted. If I had moved, it had been purely to get away from him.

I felt justified in my mind, and therefore able to battle against Rosalie. But she'd given up, and was now examining her nails. No doubt she'd drag us all to a nail salon soon, and she was planning her new manicure.

"We could have chosen a better guy though, one that Bella actually gets along with," Alice said, talking more to herself than Rosalie or me. Then she grinned madly and said, "Like that Mike Newton from Biology. He'd certainly be interested."

I groaned, and sat back down on my bed. I accidentally sat on my Jane Austen guide, which I'd left out from earlier. With a sigh, I pulled it out and threw it onto my bed stand. It missed by a good few inches and hit my alarm clock. They both fell off the bed table in an astounding crash.

"Way to go Bella," Rosalie said.

"Aim isn't her strong suit," Alice replied.

Before they could come up with anything else or anyone else to pepper me with, I dragged them into the spotlight.

"You both seemed very happy tonight with Emmett and Jasper," I said.

As expected, they both took off in a two-sided conversation about how great the two guys were. I was then able to bow out of the spotlight.

It was easy enough to check out during a conversation with Rosalie. She was more often than not too absorbed in herself to notice you weren't paying attention. But with Alice I had to be careful. So I half-listened and allowed myself to fall into my own thoughts.

Of course, Jacob was the first thing to pop up. I'd more or less avoided all mention of him or what had happened since coming back to school. Alice and Rosalie had been the first one's I'd told, through various phone calls, when it happened. But they'd both followed me, and hadn't mentioned him either. Until tonight, that is.

But I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him, especially around other guys. So I'd become a hermit in Forks, and now, at school, I was shutting almost everyone I could out. Jake had been such a big part of me. I had _loved_ him. I had thought I had a future with him. When he left me, and not just left me but fell in love with someone else, he had left me scarred. I considered my heart to be scarred from Jacob. That's why the idea of putting it within anyone else's reach hurt me. I wasn't ready to risk it. I knew myself well enough that I knew I needed to heal, and that I would be able to pull myself together. But I hadn't lied when I'd told Rosalie and Alice that I wasn't ready.

That's why I'd reacted the way I had in the club that night. I'd been drunk, yes, and my judgment was out the window. But the old Bella would have just been shy. I'd been shy and defensive, so ready to hate anyone who gave me the slightest reason. Hate was such an easy emotion, and Edward was so _deserving_ of it.

I was drawn quickly back to my friends when Alice called my name.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked.

I smiled lightly, and then said, "Nothing. I just zoned for a second, about my Jane Austen paper."

Alice pursed her lips, giving me a look that said that she knew very well that I was lying but she was dismissing it.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what you thought of Jasper," Alice said.

"Oh. I think he's great. I think they're both great. And it's pretty obvious that they're both very interested in you two," I told her.

Alice smiled, happy with my answer.

"I hope so. Jasper is the man of my dreams," she said.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Even Rosalie joined me.

"Since when? Alice, you've known him for what, a week?" I asked.

"I knew that first night. Remember, I told you in Biology the next day?" Alice asked.

Now I stared at her. "You were serious?" I asked.

She nodded smugly, then said, "Wait and see. I'll be right about Jasper and me. We were meant to be."

Sunday morning I was at the library, working. The new trainees couldn't handle Sundays yet, so I was working the circulation desk. Sundays were always busy, because most students put off all their work for the week until Sunday. Last year, one student had reduced a freshman worker to tears because she couldn't find the book she needed to read by the next day. So I had started taking the Sunday morning shifts. I didn't mind. I was always able to find the books I needed and could read them before the mad rush started. This Sunday was particularly nice because it was relatively quiet. It was only the first weekend of the semester, so there wasn't much schoolwork to worry about.

So I was surprised when the door to the circulation room opened and someone walked in. I was even more surprised by who it was.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella!" he said, waving and coming over to the desk.

Standing alone, without Jasper or Edward with him, I realized how big he was. He was tall and wide, but in a good way. Of course Rosalie thought he was hot.

"What do you need?" I asked putting away the book I'd been working on.

"I'm looking for Rose," he explained, looking a little embarrassed.

I laughed and said, "I thought Alice and her were going to visit you guys today. That's what they told me this morning."  
"Yeah, but not for a few hours," Emmett told me.

I smiled inwardly for Rosalie. He was obviously too excited to wait those few hours to see her.

"Well, she's not here," I told him, "It's not exactly her favorite place. We don't carry _Glamour_ or _Cosmo_."

Emmett laughed, a loud booming laugh that caused the one other student in the circulation room to look up from his laptop with a scared look. I laughed too, but mostly because Emmett looked so relieved. He obviously wasn't the library type, either.

"I'm guessing you tried her room already, and ours. So I'd suggest you look at the gym. She said she might do a few laps in the pool this morning," I told him.

"Thanks, Bella," he said.

"No problem," I replied with a smile.

He started to walk away, so I turned my attention back to my book. But then he stopped, and came back, frowning now.

"Listen, Edward told us what happened last night," Emmett said, "I want to say sorry for him. He's not very good at apologizing all the time, and we don't like to make him do it. He beats himself up too much."

I stared.

Emmett continued, "Edward's a good guy. He just losses his temper sometimes, and he's very stubborn. But he's a good guy, really."

I just nodded. What was I supposed to say?

"And as for you thinking he's gay, I told him that I could see that," Emmett said, suddenly grinning.

I couldn't help laughing, even though I considered the whole _gay_ thing one of the most embarrassing moments of my life thus far.

"He doesn't date much," Emmett told me. "He's studying music and it takes up a lot of his time. He claims he doesn't have time for dating. But he's not gay."

"Thanks for explaining things, Emmett," I said, still smiling.

But Emmett wasn't done. He hesitated for a second, and then said, "He's thinking about what you said to him last night. Or yelled, I guess. He over-thinks everything."

"Um… okay," I whispered.

That was a good thing, right? If he was thinking about my telling him off, that meant that maybe affected him enough for him to rethink his actions. Right?

"See you later, Bella," Emmett said.

I waved and managed a goodbye before Emmett walked out of the room. But I was still thinking about what Emmett had said, and feeling terribly embarrassed again.

Why did I have to open my big mouth? That's what always got me in trouble, first at the club and now with calling him rude and arrogant. It wasn't that it wasn't true- he had been to me. But that's not something you just go around and tell people.

I groaned, and took out my cell phone.

_Emmett's looking for you. I sent him to the gym. B_

I sent Rosalie a text, knowing that if I didn't warn her that Emmett was looking for her I'd be in trouble later.

_Thanks. I'm at the pool. R_

I sighed, and set my cell phone down on the desk. I stared at it for a second, and then picked it back up. Renee's number was on speed dial.

"Bella?" she asked, answering on the first ring.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" I asked.

She sounded distracted, and answered with a quick, "Good, good. How are you? Why are you calling?"

Her frantic-mom voice cut in. I smiled lightly against the cell phone.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I told her quickly, "I just… I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, honey?" Renee asked.

Before I could answer, there was a loud voice in the background of her phone, and she answered, muffling the phone with her hand.

"Sorry, honey. That was Phil," Renee told me, "We're going jet skiing in the Gulf. Isn't that fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, sounds great," I said.

I swallowed tightly, and said, "You know what? You go have fun. It's not that important. Tell Phil I said hi."

"Are you sure?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun," I repeated.

Then I hung up the phone. I set it back down on the desk and looked out towards the empty circulation room.

My question was dead in my throat, constricting it and resting there, unable to go out, but unable to go back in.

_Was I ready to move on? Was I too scared to take any risk?_

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed it. As for what I've done with Jacob, let's just say this was inspired by the quote at the beginning. I don't like Jacob personally, but I don't think he's a bad guy. But don't worry, you'll get your fill of creepy interfering guys, especially next chapter. And now you know the reasons behind Bella's actions. So review! The more you review the more I feel like writing. Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mike Newton and the Real Men

**Author's Note- I'm sorry for the late update! Classes have started for me, and I've been busy, so I didn't have time to finish chapter six and edit this chapter. But it's up now, and chapter six will follow soon. Thank you again and again for all the reviews, I love you and I love them! So here's chapter five, the longest yet, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Soundtrack- "Rooftops and Invitations" by Dashboard Confessional**

Chapter 5

Mike Newton and the Real Men

I had managed to avoid Edward Masen for a few days. Rosalie and Alice were now "officially" dating Emmett and Jasper, so that made matters difficult. But Rosalie had some sense of how awkward I felt around him, and helped me out. We spent a lot of time with Emmett and Jasper now, but she usually told me when Edward was going to be there so I could duck out.

There was one place, however, I couldn't manage to avoid him. That, of course, was Biology. He still sat across from Alice, and the two of them would talk like old friends. I tried not to look at him too much. But the more I tried the harder it became to look away.

Every time I looked at him I thought about what Rosalie had said about the tension between us, and what Emmett had said about Edward taking what I'd said hard. It didn't help that he was so impossibly good looking.

But he was behaving himself around me, which I was grateful for. It made it so much easier to ignore him when he was nothing but polite. That way there was no provocation.

It went on like that for two weeks, and I was just beginning to think I might be able to forget all about this little standoff with Edward when our biology professor announced we were doing joint labs. Apparently the lab required four people, so we had to work with the other group at our table. Of course, the "other group" was Edward and Mike.

We started the lab well enough. I reached for a tumbler of some blue liquid to begin measuring it out.

"Careful, Bella, we don't want to get that on your shirt," Alice sang.

"Yes, because my shirt's so important," I murmured.

Alice just gave me a hard look.

"Why don't I do it, Bella? That way, you won't even have to worry about ruining your shirt," Mike said.

I looked over to him, and then shrugged. I was going to move so he could take my place. But he was already moving, and in the tight space I couldn't push past him. So I backed up instead, so that I could get past him.

He turned so that he was facing me and then pressed himself close to me so he could pass me. I felt his breath on my face and froze.

My own breath was a sharp gasp that caused both Alice and Edward to look up from their work. But Mike was already past me, and reaching for the tumbler and graduated cylinder.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

I shook my head and replied, "Nothing. I… uh… hit my shin again. Just a shock, that's all."

Alice gave me a weird look. She knew I was lying, but didn't want to ask in front of everyone else. Then I looked at Mike. He was giving me a weird look too, and it took me a minute to place it.

My God, was he trying to be seductive?

Yes, his face was definitely supposed to be seductive, but was failing miserably at it. Which meant that his body pressing against mine hadn't been an accident or a necessity because of the tight space. It had been very much on purpose.

"I like that shirt on you, by the way," he told me.

I felt my face turn crimson.

"Thanks," I whispered, "Excuse me."

I went to the other side of the table, and sat at the end of the table between Alice and Edward, clear across the table from Mike. Alice kept giving me questioning looks, but I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I insisted over and over again.

"No, what it's not is your shin," she hissed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn to look at me, and I felt my face flush again.

"I'm tossing this shirt," I whispered to Alice.

She just gave me another look.

I was safe from Mike on this side of the lab table, even if it made doing the lab a bit more difficult. But no one said anything. Even Mike stopped trying to get my attention, and we were able to finish the lab. I started to pack my bag, wondering why I hadn't taken Environmental Science instead of Biology.

"Do you have to go to work, Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, I gave my shift to one of the freshman," I told her, "Why?"

Alice smiled and replied, "Rose and I want to go shopping this afternoon, and now you can come with us. We'll buy you a new shirt."

I just nodded. I'd already admitted that I had no plans for the afternoon, and it wasn't worth it to fight with Alice. She always won.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said.

I looked up to find him standing right in front of me. Immediately I got a sick feeling in my stomach. This could not be good.

"Hi, Mike," I said, trying to sound friendly.

"So, what are you doing Friday night? I've got a pair of tickets to a game in Seattle, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," he asked.

It took me a second to fully comprehend what he was asking. He wasn't just trying to be seductive, then, he was asking me out. On a date. To a _game_.

"Friday's not good," I told him, "I'm busy. Sorry."

I grabbed Alice's arm and started to push her towards the door.

"What about Saturday? We could go see a movie," he said.

Was he not getting it? I sighed, and turned around.

"That's bad, too. I'm… uh… going home for the weekend, to see my dad," I said, quickly improvising. "In Forks. Sorry again."

Alice snorted. She knew very well that I had no plans to go to Forks until our next break. I loved Charlie, but Forks was boring.

"Some other time, then? Maybe the next weekend?" Mike continued.

I stared at him, and I could feel Alice beginning to laugh. Why did he not understand that I was turning him down? Why did this have to happen to me?

"Maybe," I told him, "I have to go. See you later, Mike."

I all but pushed Alice out of the door, which is no easy feat when she's laughing. For being so small, Alice was pretty strong. We pushed past Edward, who was still standing in the doorway, and I continued to pull her until we reached the outdoors. I wanted to put as much distance as I could between Mike Newton and myself.

"So, Bella, what are you doing on Friday?" Alice asked, and started to laugh again.

"Ha ha," I said, and rolled my eyes. "Why does this happen to me, Alice?"

"I told you Mike Newton was willing," Alice sang, still grinning madly.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I'm not interested. Especially in Mike Newton. Didn't we talk about this?"

Alice stopped, her grin fading and a stubborn look appearing on her perfect face.

"Fine," she said, then wrapped her arm in mine. "Now, let's get to lunch. You have to figure out your plans for this weekend, since I guess you're going to Forks."

"I should, shouldn't I? I told him I was going to," I said.

My dad would be pleased to see me, if only because it meant he'd eat well for the weekend. I strongly suspected that he was eating out every night, since we both knew he couldn't cook.

Alice's cell phone buzzed and she pulled it out in one fluid movement. A smile graced her face and she started to walk faster.

"Jasper's at the dining hall already. Excellent," she said.

Rather than going straight to the table, Alice and I went to get our food. Alice had thankfully dropped all mention of Mike Newton. She instead went on about her shopping plans for the weekend. Shopping with Alice was less a leisure activity and more like going into battle. She always had a battle plan. She always knew her opponent's weakness: who was having a sale, and who could be enticed to lower their prices when they saw her shiny credit card. Not that price was ever an object for Alice, but it made me feel better if I knew I was getting a good price.

By the time we reached our table everyone else was already there. That, unfortunately, included Edward, who was sitting across from Emmett, looking very annoyed. I froze for just a second as Alice skipped towards the table, seating herself next to Jasper and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

One of the downsides of our best friends dating each other meant that there were situations that I simply couldn't escape from being with Edward.

"So, apparently Bella is going home this weekend," Alice announced, "Mike…"

"Alice!" I hissed, stepping forward to make her stop.

Unfortunately for me, there was a chair in my way. I ran into it, banging my shin. Well, I thought, now at least I'll have a nice bruise there, since I already told Alice I had hit myself there.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, and quickly sat down next to Rose as quickly as I could. Then I shot Alice a look. "Could we please not talk about him?"

Alice glowered, but edited, "A certain someone who shall remain nameless decided to ask Bella out this weekend, so she's going to go home for the weekend. She needed an excuse."

I looked down at my tray, hiding my face in my hair as everyone reacted to Alice's statement.

Alice and Rosalie were the only ones who knew about my feelings on dating, but even they weren't supportive. Alice told everyone, including Edward, about Mike Newton. Rosalie was shaking with laughter next to me. I could hear Emmett just beyond her, that's how loud his laugh was. I'd be surprised if the whole dining hall was looking at him.

I carefully looked up to see a completely unexpected set of eyes watching me. I stared at him for a second, unable to figure out why he was staring at me and daring him to say something or start laughing. But, unlike his friends, Edward didn't laugh.

"Wait, Mike Newton? Isn't he that kid in your Biology class?" Emmett asked Edward.

"He's only a year younger than us, Emmett," I cut in.

"But he's so small," Emmett said.

I laughed a bit, relaxing in the laughter when it was no longer about me.

"Not everyone can be a body builder, Em," Rosalie teased.

"Hey, Jasper, guess what that means? If Bella's gone, you and Alice have the room all to yourself!" Emmett called, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"As long as you and Rose aren't below us. We don't need to listen to that," Alice told him.

"Jazz, control your girlfriend," Emmett said.

Alice just stared at him.

"I wouldn't mess with Alice," Jasper warned him.

Rosalie sighed beside me and stood up. She gave Alice a significant look and then reached down to pull on my arm.

"On that lovely note, we're going to head to the mall," she announced, "We'll see you guys when we get back."

Rosalie's goodbye "kiss" with Emmett was more of a make-out session that anything else. I cleared my throat behind her.

"Guys, not while I'm eating," Jasper finally said, "Or I'll throw something at you."

Rosalie just gave him a hard look, and then pulled on my arm to lead me out of the dining hall. I sighed, resigned to the shopping trip but still not looking forward to it.

"I really should be working on my papers…" I started, sure that one last attempt to escape wouldn't hurt.

Alice cut me off and said, "I thought you said you needed a new shirt."

The image of Mike Newton trying to look seductive as he invaded my personal bubble popped into my mind. I cringed inwardly. A new shirt wouldn't hurt, as long as it was reasonably priced and not bought with Alice's shiny credit card.

I ended up with four shirts instead of one, and all but one was bought with Alice's shiny credit card. She seemed to have no trouble ignoring my efforts at paying for myself. But she always insisted on having some say in what I was buying. I'd managed to salvage one thing from my sale-rack pile before she'd put them all back on the rack, and that was the one shirt she hadn't bought me. I also had a new pair of shoes that I didn't need and probably wouldn't wear unless forced. They had a three-inch heel, which was disastrous on me. Granted, they were cute. But I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to buy a pair of cute ballet flats instead.

Rather than going back to our building, Rosalie pulled her car into the parking lot in front of the building where the guys lived. I'd been over there enough in the past few weeks to not even question why we were here. Unlike us, the guys had been smart and opted for the suite option rather than two separate rooms. They lived with three other guys in what was, basically, a small apartment that was called a "suite" so that it sounded better to prospective students.

"Wait!" Alice called as Rosalie stopped the car, "Pop the trunk. I need to get Jasper's bag."

"You bought stuff for Jasper?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

"Did he ask you to?" Rosalie asked.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Of course he did. It's just a couple polos. He needed one for a presentation next week, and said he trusted me to pick out the perfect shirt."

"When did she buy those?" I hissed to Rosalie.

Rosalie just shrugged, and then saw the bag that Alice pulled out of the trunk. Her eyes widened and she looked at Alice with a bewildered face.

"You bought him a shirt from _there_?" she asked.

I saw nothing wrong with the store, except that it was known for being very fashion forward. Rosalie, who preferred her men in white undershirts covered with oil and grease from the car garage, of course, did.

"Yes," Alice said, catching on to Rosalie's surprise.

"Come on, Alice, real men don't shop there," Rosalie said, "Much less wear anything from there, bought by their girlfriend or not."

"It only has a few pink stripes," Alice defended her choice.

Now she'd gone too far. I trailed behind my two friends as they debated, none too quietly, the different aspects of a "real man".

"Just because your boyfriend has issues dealing with his manhood does not mean that wearing pink makes you less of a man," Alice said as we walked up to the guys' door.

It was already halfway open; they had been expecting us. I could hear through the door to the lounge, where someone was obviously playing Xbox. Loudly.

"Who has issues with their manhood?" Emmett shouted from the room as we walked in.

"You, apparently," I said, grinning.

I sat down on one of the empty couches in the lounge, looking up at the TV to avoid Rosalie and Alice. Their greetings to their boyfriend involved more kissing than words. The boys had been playing Halo 2 before we walked in, Co-op style. I watched as they were attacked by some of the aliens, and were too distracted to notice. Their shields started to beep, and still neither couple moved towards the controls. Finally, I cleared my throat then reached over for the controller Emmett had left on the couch next to him. I was desperately trying to escape the attack, killing off aliens and jumping over rocks when one of them finally came up for air.

"Wow, Bella, you're good at this," Jasper said.

Of course it was Jasper and Alice that came up for air first. I was expecting Rosalie and Emmett to take it somewhere more private. But Jasper's comment caused Emmett to break the make out session, and Rosalie slid to sit next to him on the couch.

"Thanks," I said, "I've never played this one before, just the original."

Jacob had taught me to play.

"We should play teams!" Emmett announced, suddenly excited like a small child. Then he muttered, "Fresh meat."

"Jasper can't," Alice chimed in, "He has to go try on his new shirts, make sure they fit."

Emmett almost choked, though I wasn't sure if it was because Jasper was turning down Halo to try on clothes, or because Alice had bought Jasper clothes. Either way, his expression made me laugh.

"I'll play," Rosalie said.

Alice and Jasper left the room, further cementing that we only had three people to play. I paused the game and set the controller down.

"Maybe some other time, Emmett. We can't play two against one," I said.

I wasn't too disappointed. As much as I thought hanging out with Emmett and Jasper was fun, inside I was on edge. Every few seconds I expected Edward to walk him. He did live there, after all.

"Let me go see who's here," Emmett announced, "I think Greg might be in his room."

He threw himself off the couch and took off into the rest of the suite. I looked over at Rosalie, confused.

She laughed and said, "He wants to show off. You haven't seen his Halo skills yet. Isn't he such an idiot?"

"He's great, Rose," I assured her, knowing that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

Rosalie continued to smile to herself.

I heard Emmett clambering back down the hallway, telling someone, "Bella's okay, but you're better, so you should play with her. Even it out, you know."

I threw Rosalie a look. Either Emmett had never seen Rosalie play, or he was lying to his suite-mate so that him and Rosalie would win.

Then _he_ walked in with Emmett. Edward. The last person I would have expected to agree to play Halo with me.

Emmett probably made him, I told myself. He has some sort of blackmail on Edward, just like I have on Alice. That's the only reason he would agree to play with you.

His eyes met mine across the room, burning into mine. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he didn't look away. I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze from his, even as my mind screamed for me to look away.

"Bella, what do you want to play?" Rosalie asked, already flipping through the options on the TV screen.

Finally, I tore my gaze from Edward, and fixed it on the TV.

"I don't care," I said, and then watched as she stopped on one. "I've never played this one before, so I don't know any of them."

I felt the couch dip as Edward sat down beside me. I tried not to flinch, immediately uncomfortable and self-conscious. All the reasons I told myself I didn't like coming here were immediately rising in my mind.

"Bella, do you want the cordless controller?" Edward asked.

I couldn't help it; I turned to look at him. It was the first time he'd said my name since that night at the club. He said it with perfect politeness, which surprised me. But there was something else in his voice, a warmth and smoothness that had never been there before when he talked to me. It was more than I'd ever heard when he talked to other people around me. Was he trying to make some sort of amends with me?

I took the cordless controller wordlessly, and set it in my lap, staring at it. I had no idea how to behave now. If he was being civil… No, I corrected myself, he wasn't being civil. He was being _friendly_. Honestly friendly. I had every idea how to behave when I was caught up in hating him, but if he wasn't being rude to me, I was lost.

"That one's good, honey," Emmett said from somewhere in the room.

My head snapped up. Only a few seconds had passed. Rosalie made the selections, and we listened through the beeps as the game loaded.

Emmett was competitive. That was the only way to put it. He had obviously known that Rosalie was a good player, because he started hooting two seconds into the game, when Rosalie killed Edward.

"Take that my friend!" he shouted, "You are going down!"

A few minutes later, "I bet that hurt, Bella. Ouch."

And then, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. You two stink at this!"

I gritted my teeth, and finally said, "That's it. He's done."

"There's a sniper rifle behind that box in your left hand corner," Edward whispered into my ear. "I'll cover for you."

I felt a shiver go through my body. I hadn't known he was that close. My instincts told me to pull away, to get away, but I checked it.

It's just a game, I thought.

I nodded to Edward, and found the sniper. It didn't take me long to find a good spot, and with Edward making sure no one got close to my hide-out, I managed to get quite a bit of kills.

"Bella!" Emmett whined as his screen went black again, "Could you _not_?"

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not," I mimicked.

It didn't take long for my hideout to be discovered, and with a well-placed grenade on Rosalie's part I was killed. As I waited to respawn I finally turned to look at Edward. He turned to me and smiled.

"Do you think we can catch up to them?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Definitely."

We ended up losing, but not by much. Emmett started to do a victory dance around the room, which was pretty hilarious. Imagine a man the size of a bear doing the cha-cha on top of a couch.

"We did very well, Bella," Edward said.

That was twice he'd said my name today, and it caused the same reaction. But this time, I was able to smile.

"Thanks. I thought so too," I said.

**Author's Note- So, I haven't played Halo in years, and I've never played Halo 2. Please forgive any mistakes, everything I remember is from my brother screaming about it over Xbox Live. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the not-so-little development with Bella and Edward. I'm having so much fun writing Bella in this, it's hilarious. So, please, review! Lots of reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Cathy and Heathcliff

**Author's Note- I'm so sorry for the wait. I don't have any real excuse except that college life has been getting in the way. Thank you for all your reviews and adds, I love you all! It's a great feeling to open up my email for a bunch of emails. But here's chapter six. Things are changing for Bella, and I'm very excited for the next few chapters as it begins to pick up. So if it seems slow, bear with me, this is all necessary. I promise.**

**Sidenote, I have two names for this chapter. The alternate is: Feminising and English Lit. But I chose the current title instead. I just wanted you all to know the alternate!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Soundtrack- "Poetically Pathetic" by Amber Pacific**

Chapter Six

Cathy and Heathcliff

My weekend in Forks hadn't been so bad. My dad had been really happy to see me even if was unexpected. Unfortunately, he'd made plans on Saturday to go fishing and wouldn't say with whom. I didn't ask. He was hopeless in the kitchen, as I'd long known, so I spent Saturday making him food to freeze, leaving detailed instructions on how to reheat it in the oven. It looked like it hadn't been used since I'd left.

I mused on this as I walked to class. Mondays were usually my least favorite day, but this year that had changed. Monday I had my Classical English Lit course, which was by far my favorite. No, my least favorite day had become a two-way tie between Tuesdays and Thursday, when I had Biology.

Of course, it wasn't Biology I was particularly against. I was good at science, even if I was an English major. It was some people in the class that made it my least favorite class. Originally, it had just been Edward Masen, but now Mike was added to the list. And I had to rethink Edward Masen.

Yes, he made me nervous. The idea of him looking critically at me put me into a cold sweat and made my hands shake. But Friday afternoon had thrown me completely. The way he acted was completely unexpected. He had been friendly, nice, warm… nearly the complete opposite of the way he'd acted before. There was still that reserve, but from watching him with Alice and Rosalie, I realized that wasn't just towards me. He was naturally very polite.

Why, why had I noticed that? Why was I watching him? Was it because I wanted answers to the way he treated me? That seemed like a good enough answer, and it had been the first coherent thought. Yes, I wanted to see how he acted around my friends to prove that he truly hated me.

"Bella!" Angela shouted.

I turned my head immediately towards the direction of Angela's voice. My foot caught on the edge of the sidewalk and twisted, causing me to lose my balance. I stumbled just a little bit, and managed to pull myself up, frantically grabbing at my books before they fell out of my arms. The guy walking past me gave me a look, but kept going. I felt my face turn crimson, and was furiously trying to hide it under my hair when Angela ran up.

"Bella! Didn't you hear me? I've been calling your name," Angela said.

I shook my head and replied, "No, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Angela smiled and said, "I could tell. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, then started walking.

Angela was in my Classical English Lit class, so we started to discuss the Jane Austen paper that we expected to get back this class.

"I'm sure you did great, Bella, you always do," Angela said.

I shrugged, and asked, "Oh, how's Ben? I haven't seen him around much."

"He's thesising," Angela explained, "And when he's not studying he's reading those ridiculous comic books."

She laughed at her fiancé, but I knew that despite all his geeky qualities she still thought he was the greatest guy. She swayed just a little bit as she talked about him, which I noticed with a smile.

"You're lucky, Ang, you really are," I said.

"Thanks, Bella," she whispered, and then launched into another discussion about class.

I had turned off my cell phone for class, so when I turned it on after class I was surprised to see that I had missed four text messages. The first few were from Alice.

_Bella?? Where are you? A_

_I'm bored. Jasper has class, too. A_

_When do you get out of class? A_

I laughed to myself. Only Alice could manage to send numerous annoying text messages and not look creepy or crazy. I could imagine her voice whining each of them.

The last one was from Rosalie.

_Alice is driving me nuts, so we're going to go to the coffee shop after I get out of class. Meet us there when you're done, if you want. R_

I checked the time, and knew they would still be at the coffee shop. So I sent Rosalie a text message telling her I was on my way, and started off in the opposite direction. The coffee shop was one of the non-dining hall food options on campus. Alice haunted the place, and I teased her that it was because of the coffee that she was so small. She didn't find it funny.

I saw them almost as soon as I walked in. Emmett was with them, and he easily stood out in a crowd. Rosalie was right next to him, and Alice across the table from them. The three of them were easy to find, what with Rosalie looking like a supermodel and Alice practically jumping up and down in her chair waving to me. I waved back, and then went up to the counter to order a steamed milk.

Alice skipped up beside me while I waited for my drink.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"Steamed milk," I replied.

She grimaced. But I had a low tolerance for caffeine, so I didn't order coffee unless it was in the morning.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you with the text messages," she said.

I laughed, and replied, "It's okay. My phone was off in class."

She flashed me a wide smile and said, "Good. How was class?"

I took my drink and replied, "Great. We're about to start reading _Wuthering Heights_, which is one of my favorites. While we're talking about class, do you ever go to your classes?"

We'd reached the table, so Alice's reply was lost as I greeted Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett flipped out his cell phone and immediately began to text someone.

"Who are you texting?" Rosalie asked.

"No one," Emmett said, not looking up.

Rosalie laughed and said, "You're almost as bad a liar as Bella."

"Hey!" I called from across the table.

But Rosalie wasn't listening. She was reading the text over Emmett's shoulder. Her eyebrows went up, and then she looked briefly up at me.

"What?" I asked.

She just shook her head, and went back to her latte.

"So, Bella, Rosie told me that you're in Biology," Emmett said.

I turned to Rosalie and mouthed, "Rosie?"

She shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. Usually "Rose" was the only form of a nickname she allowed, although I'd called her the Snow Queen for three months sophomore year.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

I turned back to her boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah, I need to get my science credit so I can graduate. That's all."

"Have you ever taken Chemistry?" he asked.

"Yes… in High School," I replied, confused as to where this conversation was going.

Emmett's eyes suddenly lit up, and he asked, "Have you ever blown anything up? You're the sort of person who is so clumsy you could do it on accident, or pretend to do it on accident and the teacher would complete believe you."

"Except that Bella's a horrible liar and she'd feel so guilty that she'd accept all her detentions," Alice cut in.

"Not funny, Alice," I said, "And no, Emmett, I've never blown anything up. I made my lab partner handle all the chemicals."

That was true, I had. He hadn't appreciated it very much, either.

"So I shouldn't let you handle anything remotely dangerous, then," Alice said.

"Change of subject!" I announced, then turned to Rosalie and asked, "Did you see they're having a marathon of America's Next Top Model this weekend?"

Alice squealed. She loved that show more than Rosalie did. I suspected a few pieces in my closet had been inspired by the show.

"Jasper and I can watch it together," Alice said.

Emmett snorted into his drink, which, I noticed, was a canned energy drink. He was drinking a can of energy drink in a coffee shop. Wow.

"Alice, could you stop feminizing my best friend?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, half at Emmett's comment and half at Alice's put out face.

"You can take him to watch wrestling when Alice is done, don't worry," Rosalie said, "Or the two of us could go…"

She started whispering something in his ear, making him twitch and turn red. I rolled my eyes at Alice, who kicked Rosalie under the table.

"PG-13 please!" Alice cried, "You're in public!"

Rosalie leaned away from Emmett, leaning over the table to give Alice a snappy response. Before she could say anything Emmett was out of his seat, waving towards the door. We all turned to look to see who had just walked in.

"Edward, my man!" Emmett shouted, "We're over here!"

Oh God. My face flamed and I quickly looked away.

This was the first time I'd seen Edward since I'd played X-box with him. It was a half-hour that I had been replaying in my mind ever since, trying to figure it out. Edward had been so different from before, nice, charming…

I looked up quickly and my mind finished my sentence before I could… gorgeous.

I stopped that thought in its tracks.

Now I had to face him. How was I supposed to act? Was I supposed to act like it had never happened? Did I _want_ to act like that?

Why do I think so much?

Edward sat down at the table. Rosalie had scooted over to make room for him on their side of the booth, which meant he was just across from me. I pretended to be suddenly absorbed in checking to see if my whip cream was melted in my drink while I listened to everyone greet Edward and exchange the usual.

"So, Edward, Bella was just telling us how much she liked _chemistry_," Emmett said.

I glanced up, confused, at Emmett. I caught Alice give Emmett a tight glance and Rosalie actually pinched his arm. What had I missed?

Confused, I looked over at Edward.

Wrong choice.

He looked confused, too, but he immediately moved his eyes from Emmett to me. A smile pulled at his lips, and I smiled weakly in return.

Okay, I told myself, so we aren't acting like the whole X-box incident hadn't occurred. Good to know. But now what?

"Hello, Bella," he said.

"Edward," I acknowledged.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good," I replied.

"She's excellent," Alice cut in, "Bella's excited because they're about to start studying _Wuthering Heights_ in her English lit class."

"Thanks, Alice," I hissed.

But Edward was already replying. "Do you like _Wuthering Heights_?"

I nodded, and admitted, "It's one my favorites. I've read it a dozen times."

"Really?" he asked, and gave a half-laugh.

When I told most people that _Wuthering Heights_ was one of my favorite books, they would either laugh or be shocked in silence. Most people didn't consider classical English literature as "favorite book" material, especially _Wuthering Heights_. But Edward's reaction wasn't the same. It wasn't the same incredulous disbelief. It was a bit of a shock, yes, but not the same way. Almost as if he was surprised it was that specific classic rather than a classic in general.

"Have you read it?" I asked.

He nodded, and then said, "Yes."

I held my jaw in position so that it wouldn't drop in the slightest. I'd never met another guy outside of geeky Kevin in class that had read _Wuthering Heights._ He wasn't an English major, which meant he must have read it because he wanted to.

"You didn't like it?" I asked.

He shrugged, and leaned back in his seat, still keeping his eyes on me.

"I liked it," he clarified, "But I didn't like the characters. I couldn't call it one of my favorites for that reason."

"But you've read it," I repeated.

He nodded.

I recovered a bit and pressed further. "Why didn't you like them? I mean, I understand they're not great people, but I think… they're redeemable. They're not all bad, and it makes them human."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "But could you forgive them for being what they are?"

"Yes. They love each other, and it redeems them."

"I don't know. Do they deserve to be redeemed? I don't understand how Heathcliff and Cathy came to be one of the greatest couples in literature," Edward said.

I thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe because of their love. They love each other, and it's so all-encompassing that it can't help but demand respect."

"Wow, I never thought _Wuthering Heights_ was so interesting," Rosalie murmured.

I broke away from Edward to look at Rosalie.

"Rose!" Alice hissed.

"Sorry," I apologized immediately, knowing they wouldn't be interested in talking about books, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Alice quickly said.

"Who are these Cathy and Heathcliff people?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie turned to look at him, incredulous. I nearly laughed. When Rosalie looked like that she was incredibly intimidating. I'd seen more than one man shrink away from her. But Emmett just looked confused.

"You don't know who Cathy and Heathcliff are?" Rosalie asked, her voice even.

"He's culturally deficient," Alice announced, laughing.

I turned mid-laugh to look at Edward, to see if he was laughing with us. His lips were turned up in a crooked half smile, but he wasn't looking at Emmett and Rosalie. His green eyes were fixed on me, and my laugh caught in my chest.

He looked gorgeous, beyond any beauty I'd ever seen. And he was staring at me, smiling and seemingly not noticing that I was now staring at him.

For a moment I was lost in his eyes, trying to work out the look behind them and losing my own thoughts in the process. I could now completely understand the meaning "drowning in his eyes". It seemed meant for Edward.

Then something jarred within me, a wrong note was hit, and I quickly looked away. None of my friends had noticed, they were still laughing at Emmett.

"I have to go," I said, "I need to do some reading before work."

"Oh, okay," Alice said, "We'll come with you, we're done. And Jasper will be out of class soon!"

Rosalie nodded, and we all stood up to leave. Alice and I walked a bit further ahead to leave Emmett and Rosalie alone to say goodbye to each other. Emmett apparently was going to the gym.

I looked over my shoulder to see were Edward had gone, but he was already walking away, towards his residence hall. I could just see his bronze hair.

Rosalie caught up with us a few minutes later, her face red and hair visibly more messed up then before. She ran her fingers through it, trying to fix it while we walked. I listened to Alice chatter away, as was her style.

Then I remembered something, and turned to Rosalie to ask, "What was that with Emmett earlier? He was sending someone a text message and you looked a little weird."

Rosalie replied, "Nothing. Don't worry about it, Bella, I'll take care of it."

But she wouldn't look at me, and kept her eyes firmly fixed on what was in front of us. I bit my lip. Something was off in what she'd told me, but I wasn't sure what it was. Why would I worry about it? Why did she have to take care of it?

And why couldn't I get Edward Masen's perfect face out of my mind?

That night my dreams were full of Edward Masen.

**Author's Note- So, that was chapter six. Chapter seven will be up in about a week. It's not quite done yet. But I know where I'm going with this, which is good. Haha. So, please, review. Reviews make me write faster!**


	7. Chapter 7 Precipice

**Author's Note- Sorry for the wait, again! I'm getting really busy with school work. Hopefully I'll be able to get some writing done this weekend, so you'll have the next couple of updates faster. Thank you all for your reviews, I loved them all. Shout out to the reviewer who realized the Pride and Prejudice references, as well as the reviewer who caught the "chemistry" jab. I'm also very sad about the new Midnight Sun news. I read the draft on Stephenie's website, and I loved it. I guess we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed. Until then, here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Soundtrack- "Don't Wake Me Up" by the Hush Sound**

Chapter Seven

Precipice

I woke up the next morning early, before my alarm went off. I had an odd feeling in my stomach, not quite churning or upset but not settled either. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. Alice was still sound asleep in her bed, sprawled across her bed, all her blankets kicked off. I glanced at the clock, then turned back over.

Edward Masen's face appeared in my mind again, as it had all night. I couldn't remember much about my dreams, just his face, vivid and perfect.

I still didn't quite get him, but I knew that I had to seriously reevaluate him and how I thought about him. He may be seriously misguided when it came to literature, but rude and arrogant no longer applied to him. I also couldn't dismiss how I felt around him. I still felt immensely self-conscious around him, but I was much more comfortable. Some part of me had decided not to hate him, then.

So I could be nice, friendly. It seemed like the easiest solution. I had no reason to hate him, and I would be seeing a lot of him. Our friends were always throwing us together, and it would be easier if we could be friendly.

Yes, friendly sounded like a great answer. So I settled on friendly with my usual decisiveness.

I could introduce my new "friendly" approach in Biology.

I sucked in my breath and mentally cursed. It was Tuesday, which meant I had Biology. And while seeing Edward was no longer much of an issue, seeing Mike Newton was. Mike was a good enough guy, but I just wasn't interested. He didn't seem to understand that.

"Bella."

I rolled over to see that Alice's eyes were open and she was staring at me.

"Good morning, Alice," I said.

Alice just stared at me for a minute, then said, "Good morning, Bella."

I climbed out of bed, and started to get ready. When I turned around a few minutes later, Alice was still sitting in bed, watching me. I was finally able to see her expression, and she looked odd: confused, worried, and hopeful all at once.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately concerned.

She'd gotten back later than I had, after I was already asleep. Maybe she'd argued with Jasper, as unlikely as it seemed. They never argued, not like Rosalie and Emmett.

"Is it Jasper?" I asked.

She shook her head, then asked, "What did you dream about last night?"

I blushed, and looked away, confused and embarrassed all at once. What did my dreams have anything to do with what was upsetting her?

"Nothing," I said.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar," Alice reminded me.

I didn't answer her. She didn't need to know, and I wasn't sure I was able to admit it to her, or anyone outside of myself. I wasn't sure what to make of it myself. Alice waited for a minute, and when she realized that I wasn't going to answer she sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me," she grumbled, then called out, "No, Bella! Not those jeans with that shirt. Didn't I teach you _anything_?"

"Sorry, I must have tuned that part of the conversation out," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. For a second I was shocked. Alice rolled her eyes a lot, but I'd never noticed before now. Edward did the same thing. He'd never rolled his eyes at me, but I'd seen him do it with Emmett and Jasper a lot.

Uh-oh. Why did I know that?

"And wear these shoes," Alice said, holding me a pair of black heels.

I stared at them for a minute, then decided against arguing. It was pointless to argue with Alice most of the time, and I didn't feel like trying. Not when she knew something as going on that I wasn't telling her about. She'd only make my life miserable.

Alice started getting dressed herself. We got ready in silence, broken only by Alice occasionally singing to herself in a clear soprano. Only Alice could sing to herself and not look ridiculous.

"Jasper and I are going out to dinner on Friday night," Alice told me as we finished, "I can't wait."

"That'll be fun," I said.

Alice nodded, thoughtful again. I again went back to my suspicions that something was wrong with her and Jasper.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked again.

Alice glanced over at me, then said, "You talk in your sleep, Bella."

I quickly looked away so she wouldn't see my reaction. I knew I talked in my sleep, and so did Alice. She'd known since freshman year, when I'd started listing off my grocery list at 3 am. There was only reason she'd bring it up this morning, and that was that I'd been talking in my sleep that night.

I had dreamt of Edward that night.

"We're going to be late for class," I murmured.

It didn't help matters that we had class with Edward. I wanted to disappear, but forced myself to walk out of our room and towards the elevators with Alice.

"I won't say anything," Alice promised me once we were in the elevator, alone.

I turned to look at her, but didn't say anything. Instead, I nodded, thanking her without words.

Alice sighed, then said, "But you have to tell me what's going on, Bella. And Rosalie, too." Then, almost as an afterthought, she murmured, "This changes things."

"What does it change?" I asked.

"Nothing," Alice replied, too quickly, "Nothing at all."

My friends were hiding something from me, and I knew it. But I was letting them, mostly because I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I trusted my friends enough to know that they would tell me if they thought I should know.

We were barely on time for Biology. Alice sat down gracefully in her seat. I tripped into mine. When I looked up everyone at the lab table was grinning at my entrance, but what caught me the most was that Edward was grinning. At me.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said.

"Hi, Mike," I replied, and then felt a wave of gratitude as the professor began the lesson. Since it wasn't a lab, I wouldn't have to face Mike's conversation until after class. I had a whole hour and a half to figure out some way to make him realize I wasn't interested.

I took diligent notes. I didn't want to fail the class and have to take it again in the spring so I could graduate. It also kept me distracted, because whenever there was a pause in the lecture my eyes would drift up. Alice kept giving me odd looks, and I kept thinking about my dream the night before. Of course, that would lead me to look at Edward, who also appeared to be taking very good notes. And next to Edward was Mike, staring at my back. It was all very awkward.

After class, Mike looked like he wanted to catch my attention, but Alice wrapped her around in mine and started chattering about meaningless things. I relaxed immediately and listened to Alice's chatter. As much as Alice might laugh at the "Mike Situation" (her name for it, not mine), she was a good enough friend to help me avoid him.

Oddly enough, Edward fell into step with us as we headed to the dining hall. We all went to lunch after Biology, but he'd never walked with us before. He walked on my other side, and I couldn't help noticing that he was grinning.

Once Mike was out of sight, Alice started to laugh.

"Bella, what are you going to do? He's getting obsessive! He kept staring at you and giving you these weird looks, like he was trying to get your attention," Alice said through her laughter.

I bit my lip and said, "I don't know. He's a nice guy, and I don't want to be mean… but he just doesn't get it."

I heard Edward chuckle on the other side of me, and I couldn't help but turn and glare at him.

"I'm glad my life is so amusing," I muttered.

He just chuckled again, and I looked away before I said anything I didn't want to. I had to remind myself that I was being friendly to him; it was hard with him being so infuriating.

We reached the dining hall. Alice skipped off to find Jasper while I grabbed a tray and got in line for pizza. Edward followed me, grabbing a tray and getting in line behind me, still smiling to himself. I was still a little annoyed with him for finding the Mike situation so amusing, so I said nothing.

Instead, it was Edward who started conversation.

"Have you finished _Wuthering Heights_ yet?" he asked.

I looked up at him, feeling my eyebrows furrow a little in confusion. We'd only just started _Wuthering Heights_ the day before.

"No," I admitted, finally, "I'm half way through."

"What else do you read in that class?" he asked.

"Um… well, we just finished Jane Austen. After the Brontes we're going to read poetry, I think," I said.

"Shakespeare?" he asked.

I shook my head, then said, "No, there's a course devoted to Shakespeare, though."

"Have you taken it?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"What's your favorite Shakespeare?" he asked.

I paused for a minute, thinking.

"Romeo and Juliet," I finally said.

"What about Jane Austen?" he asked.

I thought for a second more, moving forward as the line did, and then looked up at him, suddenly confused. I felt a smile pull on my lips.

"Why all the questions?" I asked.

He shrugged lightly and said, "I'm curious, that's all. You didn't answer my question."

The questions continued, my favorite books, then on to my favorite genres and books within those categories. I admitted to him that my book collection at school alone had Alice annoyed. She said that my shelves were too full of books, and that there could be more room for her shoes if I had less books. He laughed at that.

When we finally reached our usual table, everyone else was already there. Jasper, it seemed, had already got lunch for Alice because she was eating off of his tray. Emmett and Rosalie were, for once, not making out or staring at each other hopelessly. Instead, Rosalie was watching us carefully. I slid into my usual seat and started eating.

"What?" I asked Rosalie.

She shook her head once, wordlessly, then with a flip of her hair turned to talk to Emmett.

I looked down at Alice, but she was chattering happily to Jasper, who was listening as though it was the most interested thing in the world. I had to give him credit for that.

"Have you seen the film adaptation of Romeo and Juliet?" Edward asked, making me turn so that I could see him.

"Yes," I replied, and felt a slight blush, "A lot."

It was one of my favorites. The older one, though, of course. The new one just wasn't the same for me.

The questions continued all through lunch. After lunch Alice and Jasper disappeared together, and I went back to my room to work on homework.

It was almost a relief to go back to _Wuthering Heights_. My copy of the book had been read so much there were permanent bends in the spines at my favorite parts. There weren't any markings in the margins, though. As much as my professors encouraged me to "mark up" my books I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Cathy and Heathcliff's love story had completely absorbed me when my cell phone vibrated on my desk beside me. It shocked me away from my book, and I picked it up with a sigh.

_When you're done with your homework come over to the guy's room. We're going to get some pizza for dinner. R_

I sighed, then quickly typed a reply.

_Okay. B_

I glanced at the clock. It was almost four o'clock. I put aside _Wuthering Heights_ and started working the homework I wanted to do less, and had put off until I absolutely had to do it. That included a lab write up for Biology.

Everyone else was already at the guys' suite by the time I arrived, having finished my lab write up. Alice and Rosalie were eagerly planning something. I could tell by the look on Alice's face, and I felt my stomach sink a little. That look rarely meant good things for me.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett shouted, waving to me from across the room.

I waved in reply. Emmett and Edward were looking through the phone book for the pizza place. My eyes focused on Edward, who was facing me. But he just glanced up from the phone book to me, and looked back down without saying anything.

Something knotted up in my stomach.

Maybe he was just busy, I told myself.

Emmett swore, and Rosalie gave him a look. Rosalie liked the Patriots, for some strange reason. I always suspected it was because she likes the quarterback, but she just laughed when I told her that.

"Sorry," Emmett replied, and went back to his pizza searching.

I sat down on the floor next to Alice, and she immediately swooped down on me.

"Bella, guess what?" she asked.

"You're going to let me wear a sweatshirt tomorrow," I guessed.

Alice stuck out her tongue at my ludicrous suggestion.

"No, we're all going to go to the club on Friday. They've got a new DJ. Jasper and I saw the posters today, and we decided we should all go. It'll be fun," Alice said.

Dancing. Great.

"Please, please, please, Bella," Alice begged.

Even Rosalie looked excited. I sighed, then nodded.

"Fine," I said.

I glanced over again at Edward, when I was sure Alice and Rosalie wouldn't notice. His eyes were now fixed on the TV. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm?" I answered, quickly turning back to Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie's eyes followed my gaze, then frowned just the slightest.

"Did you finish your lab write up?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

Alice groaned, then said, "Will you help me with mine? I have no idea what I'm doing, I don't remember the lab."

"That's because you were too busy texting Jasper under the desk," I told her.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Rosie!" Emmett shouted from across the room, "Do you want to share a pizza with me? No one else wants sausage."

"You could eat the whole pizza yourself, Em," Jasper said.

Rosalie was distracted from me, for which I was grateful. She went over to talk to Emmett, and I started explaining the lab to Alice.

"Why don't we ask Edward?" Alice suggested, "He might know."

Part of me wanted to stop her, remembering the way he'd reacted to me in the past few minutes. But the larger part of me didn't stop her, and sat there, waiting to see what would happen.

"Edward!" Alice called, "Come here!"

Edward looked up from the TV, and I watched his eyes turn to Alice, who had called him. They moved almost immediately from her to me, resting on me for a moment.

Then he stood up in one fluid movement and came over to where we were sitting. Alice flashed him a brilliant smile, her "persuasive" smile.

"Edward," she said, "I need help with my biology lab. Have you finished yours yet?"

Edward nodded.

I grinned, and whispered to Alice, "I guess you're the only slacker."

"Shh, Bella," Alice said, then turned back to Edward, "I don't remember much of the procedure, and Bella thinks it's justice and won't let me look at her notes. Can I borrow yours?"

Edward smiled just a little, and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

"Weren't you paying attention?" he asked.

I realized that was the first time I'd heard him talk tonight.

"No," Alice admitted.

Edward smiled wryly, then said, "I'll let you borrow my notes."

"Thank you, Edward. You're a good friend," Alice said, then shot me a pointed look suggesting that I wasn't a good friend.

I had to smile just a little, knowing that Alice was pouting but that she'd get over it soon enough.

When I looked back at Edward he was watching me again. I smiled wider, trying to be friendly, to bring him in on the joke. But he quickly looked away, and I saw his lips turn down in a frown.

The night went on like that. Edward said all of two words to me, and they were "thank you" when I'd passed him some napkins. I couldn't reconcile this Edward with the other Edward's I'd been forming in my mind. There was mean Edward, and then friendly Edward. Friendly Edward, who hadn't been able to ask enough questions just this morning at lunch. Now he was neither. He was perfectly polite when he had to be, but otherwise he kept away from from me completely. At one point we were all watching the end of the football game, and the only open seat was next to me. Edward sat on the floor instead, and Alice had quickly got up to take that open seat.

I didn't understand it, and it was driving me insane. As soon as I could, I made an excuse to leave. I felt Edward's eyes following me all the way out, but I refused to meet them. I was getting angry again, and I didn't want to meet his eyes.

He was driving me insane! First he was all friendliness, and now he was ignoring me. Why couldn't he just pick one of them and stick with it?

But even as I asked myself the question, I wanted to take it back. Because what if he chose to ignore me. I had to force myself to realize that part of me would wish that if he was ignoring me, he'd break his silence every now and then to talk to me.

I liked to talk to him. He was easy to talk to, once I'd gotten past the initial discomfort I'd felt in his presence.

Rosalie's words came back to haunt me, yet again. Sexual tension.

Oh, God. Had she been right? Was that why I was so upset when he ignored me, because I was so insanely attracted to him that I couldn't ignore _him_?

But how was that possible. I'd been so sure that I was beyond feeling that way, beyond attraction, at least for a while. This whole summer I'd ignored just about every member of the male sex that I could. It had been unconscious, my mind building a wall to protect itself. So how was this happening?

And why was he suddenly ignoring me?

My cell phone went off on the table beside me.

I groaned, and buried my head in my pillow, ignoring it. After a few tries, it finally fell silent. But I could still hear everything in the building. Someone was blasting their music a few doors down, and I could hear every word that the people next door were saying. I pulled another pillow over my head, determined to shut it all out so I could just think, or, if couldn't think, sleep.

When Alice came in an hour or two later, I had buried my torso beneath her pillows and mine.

The next day was Wednesday, which was almost a blessing. I had my classic English lit class, but, more importantly, I didn't have Biology. If I avoided the dining hall at lunch I wouldn't even have to see Edward at all. But I wanted to see him, which upset me just a little more. Even if he was ignoring me, I had to try.

But Edward wasn't at lunch. So I walked to my English class in a worse mood.

Angela noticed, but said nothing. She was great to be around when you were upset, I was quickly realizing. She'd let you stew, and wouldn't ask until you brought it up.

We walked back towards the dorms in silence. Angela, I noticed, was carrying _Modern Bride_ with her notebooks.

"Are you looking for a wedding dress?" I asked.

Angela looked up, surprised that I'd spoke, probably.

"A little," she said, "Mostly just at ideas for decorations and stuff. My mom wants me to wait to get my wedding dress until she can help me."

"That's nice," I said.

I immediately imagined Renee taking me wedding dress shopping. I'd gone with her a few years ago when she'd married Phil, so I had a good idea what to picture. I couldn't help it, I grinned.

"My mom has all these ideas," Angela told me. "She wants a big wedding. She says I have to invite my whole family. And she wants me to get married in the church she was married in."

"What do you and Ben want?" I asked.

Angela smiled a little, then said, "I wouldn't mind getting married in the church, but I don't want that many people there. I've never even met half of them. They all live out east. Ben said it doesn't really matter to him, as long as we have chocolate wedding cake."

"That'll be delicious," I replied.

Angela nodded, eagerly, then stopped in front of her building.

"I'll see you later, okay, Bella?"

"See you, Ang," I replied.

I took the elevator up to my floor, searching in my bag for my cell phone. After talking to Angela about her mother, I wanted to call Renee and see how she was.

I stopped outside my door, so distracted in my look for my cell phone that I didn't have my keys ready. I could hear voices coming from inside the room, but I didn't stop, dismissing it.

I had just wrapped my fingers around the keys, cold from being in my bag, when I heard my name from inside.

"Emmett told me," Jasper's voice said from inside my room.

"Rosalie told him," Alice replied, "We thought that Edward should know."

"Was it really hard for her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I've never seen her so hurt before," Alice said, "Rose and I hated seeing her like that, but you know Bella, she'll never really admit how much she's hurting. So we wanted her to start dating again, at least try to make her see that not all guys are like that. In some ways, she still holds on to Jacob though. She made us promise not to push her into it, so we backed off. And then Edward started acting like that…"

My fingers lost their hold on my keys the same time I lost hold of my mind. I wasn't an idiot, I could put two and two together.

Rosalie had told Emmett what had happened, and had told him to tell Edward.

I expected to feel embarrassed, having my personal life broadcasted like that. But instead I couldn't place my emotions. I was relieved, hopeful, and entirely crushed.

Maybe Edward was only being distant now because of what Emmett had told him. But what did that mean?

I wasn't prepared to travel that road yet, much less examine how I felt about that. Instead, the crushing pain came down on me. I was seeing it all over again: Jacob telling me that he was sorry, but it wasn't fair to either of us, me or her. I could hear Alice's voice again, like an echo, "She still holds on to Jacob". It was true, I was grasping onto it like it was a precipice that was keeping me from falling. I wasn't prepared to let go, because I was afraid of where I landed. I lived in an excuse, a reason to not try again.

Slowly, I sunk to the floor beside my door, leaning back against the wall. My bag fell to the ground beside me, and my books fell out, spreading all over the floor. A pen rolled to the side and down the hallway, before hitting a wall and stopping. But I didn't move to clean up my mess. Instead I stared at the off-white wall in front of me, seeing nothing but the dark unknown beneath that precipice.

**Author's Note- There you go. Enjoy your speculation. Remember to review. I love your reviews! They also make me write faster! Chapter eight is not finished yet, but it's a good one. I'm laughing just thinking about what I have to write. Haha!**


	8. Chapter 8 Distance and Confusion

**Author's Note- Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews, I loved each and every one of them. Thanks to actec18, your review made me laugh. I incorporated Edward's bipolar-ness into the next chapter. But that will all be explained next chapter. Here's chapter 8, possibly the longest chapter I've written for Rebounds & Wingmen. So enjoy. And review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I all belongs to Stepehenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade

Chapter Eight

Confusion and Distance

It took me fifteen minutes to get up and move. I didn't want Alice or Jasper finding me outside my room. I didn't want them to know that I knew that Edward knew. So I gathered my things as quietly as I could, and headed for the elevators. I'd just said goodbye to Angela, and Rosalie was with Emmett, so I couldn't think of any of my friends to go to. But that was okay, because I wanted to be alone.

So I walked to the coffee shop, ordered a steamed milk, and sat down. It was easy to look busy, spreading my books all over the table and idly flipping pages. But my notes were blank, my mind was elsewhere. It was elsewhere and nowhere.

Part of me wanted to focus on Jacob, because I knew I needed to deal with that. But there was also a part of me that wanted to think about Edward, because it was more appealing. But it would also be harder now, after everything that had happened.

Inevitably, my mind fell to Edward and what I'd just overheard. So Edward knew. That bothered me, of course. I didn't want him to think that way about me, like I was just another girl with a broken heart. That brought me to rockier territory. Ever since that disastrous meeting, I'd been so self-conscious around him. His opinion mattered to me so much more than it should, and I couldn't deny it anymore.

I was attracted to Edward Masen. No, there was more, too. I _liked_ Edward Masen.

I hadn't thought that could happen, at least not this soon. Part of me had always known that I'd get over Jacob eventually, but not this soon. I wanted to say it was _too_ soon, but I knew that was wrong.

I sighed, chewing on my lip without really thinking about it. My mind was on other matters, namely what to do now. I liked Edward. He knew that I had just gotten out of a serious relationship, and that, with no other words to describe it, my heart was broken. Did he assume I was on the rebound and that was why he was avoiding me?

I shook my head, forcing myself to focus. What was I going to do? There was nothing I could do about liking Edward; it was too late for that. The only thing I could really do was try to make him feel better around me; try to erase the awkwardness.

The clock on my cell phone told me it was getting later than I thought. Alice would be calling soon, no doubt. Slowly, I closed all my books and stuffed them back in my bag. Not wanting to overhear more conversations about myself, I sent Alice a text telling her that I had gone to the coffee shop from class, but that I was on my way back to the room.

She responded with her usual Alice-ness: a smiley face.

Thursday came, dawning with a clear blue sky not normal for Washington. Of course, it was still unnaturally cold. I walked to Biology alongside Alice, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

Alice was chattering about her master plan for the club on Friday night. She was already planning our outfits, of course.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you, Bella?" she asked.

"Sure," I lied.

She just shook her head, and walked on in silence.

I was nervous about Biology. It would be the first time I'd seen Edward since my revelation that I liked him. A lot. But I was also very excited to see him, and that excitement negated just about everything else. Including Alice's diabolical plans to make me look foolish on Friday.

We reached the classroom before just about everyone else, including Edward. That was probably my fault; I'd actually been ready before Alice and had hurried her along a bit.

Alice hadn't said anything about my strange behavior, but I noticed her watching me closely. I continued to ignore her, tracing circles all over my notebook cover.

"Hey, Bella, Alice," Mike said, sitting down at the lab table across from me.

Great. I'd forgotten about Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike," I said, looking down quickly.

"Bella, how's it going?" he asked, "Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Um… I'm going out with my friends to the club on Friday," I said, "And then homework for the rest of the weekend."

Alice shot me a look that I didn't understand.

"Well, if you find some free time, give me a call," Mike told me, sliding a torn piece of paper across the lab table.

I stared it, not wanting to pick it up and give him the wrong idea. He continued to slide it toward me, standing up in his seat to get it farther. It finally hit the edge of my notebook, and I had not choice but to pick it up and place it next to my notebook.

Edward walked in, and I completely forgot about the scrap of paper in front of me. It was suddenly very insignificant.

"Hey Edward," I said, smiling.

I was watching his face so closely that I saw the smile before it reached is lips, lifting one side into a crooked smile.

Alice greeted him with a simple, "Edward."

"Hello Bella, Alice," he replied, his eyes moving to Alice for a moment before sliding back to me.

A little crease appeared in his forehead as he sat down in his seat.

I made a deal with myself as the professor began to lecture about our lab for the day. If Edward wasn't so distant today, if he was nice to me, I'd give myself permission to like him. If not, then I would forget about him. It was too soon for me to even think about a relationship, anyway.

The professor finished his lecture, and sent us of to do our own lab work. Alice swung in her seat to face me. It was relatively easy for her, since her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

It was an easy lab. We had a fifteen-minute block where we were supposed to let the chemicals sit. I leaned forward in my seat, retracing the circles on my notebook. Through my eyelashes, I looked up at Edward.

He was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed, looking past us to the front of the room. His eyes flickered to me, and I dropped my eyes before he could see. I was waiting for him to speak first. Alice was already on her cell phone, texting away to Jasper. If he spoke first, then I could count that as being nice to me.

The minutes ticked by, and I began to count Alice's texts.

I wasn't ready to give up on my deal, so I sighed and looked up from my notebook.

"So, Edward," I said, and watched as his eyes met mine, "How are you?"

Smooth, Bella.

"Fine, how are you?" he asked, smiling again.

He was smiling, that was a good sign.

"I'm good," I replied.

I waited, but he had looked over at his chemicals without another word. Our table once again fell into silence, broken only by the occasional little giggle from Alice as Jasper said something funny.

We cleaned up our lab, Alice quickly copying the results from my notebook into hers. I went to grab a beaker of water, and spilt it all over my things. Of course, my day was just getting worse and worse. Angrily, I put the beaker up right. My notebook was only wet in the corner, so I shut it. Mike's number, completely forgotten until now, was soaked.

"That's okay, Bella," Mike said, and ripped out another piece of paper to start rewriting his number.

Alice was already wiping the rest of the water up with a paper towel. The mess was pretty much gone.

"Thanks Alice," I whispered.

She shrugged.

I could feel my eyes begin to prick. For the hundredth time I cursed that I sometimes cried when I was angry.

I grabbed my books and threw them into my bag. I was out of the classroom before any one else, storming out of the building and towards the library. I didn't want anyone to see me trying to control my tears. I also didn't think I could face my friends, especially Edward.

My cell phone vibrated before I'd even made it halfway to the library.

_Are you okay? A_

I sighed, and typed a response.

_I'm fine. I need to go to the library. See you later. B_

A few seconds later, the reply came.

_Okay. Just checking. Edward was worried, too. See you. A_

I groaned, and suddenly wanted to chuck my cell phone across the quad. Violence wasn't something I was usually prone to, so this urge took me by surprise.

What was with him? I didn't understand it. First he's mean, then friendly, then distant. And now this! What right did he have to be worried about me when he had said all of five words to me today?

I remembered how, at the club, he'd said he wasn't interested in any of my friends. That was the comment that had caused me so much trouble. That was why I had thought he was gay. But what if he'd been telling the truth? What if honestly wasn't looking?

My stomach dropped at the thought. Of course, I had to pick the one guy to that wasn't interested in dating and suddenly realize that I liked him.

Well, that was fine. I'd made a deal with myself and I was going to stick to it. I would forget all about Edward Masen. No problem.

With a sigh I opened the library door. I would forget about Edward Masen, starting now.

Forgetting about Edward Masen hadn't worked out well for me. I still dreamt about him Thursday night. So I fell back to avoiding him. I tried to convince Alice and Rosalie that I couldn't go out with all of them on Friday night, but Alice insisted. Short of catching the bubonic plague, she insisted I go. I couldn't tell them the real reason I didn't want to go.

Alice left my outfit lying on my bed while she went downstairs to help Rosalie get ready. I held up the outfit and stared at it. It was a short, black sequined dress. Lying beside it was a pair of strappy black stilettos.

My cell phone was in my hand a second later. Alice's phone rang twice before she picked it up.

"Just put it on, Bella," Alice said without bothering with a greeting.

"I am _not_ wearing this, Alice," I protested.

"Yes, you are. It'll look great. Now, get dressed. I'll be up in a minute to do your makeup," she replied.

I hung up the phone and sighed. There was no way I was going to make it out of this night in one piece, not wearing stilettos. These strappy contraptions were a death wish on my feet. But it was useless to argue with Alice over clothes, especially when she was excited to see Jasper. Alice was the one person who wouldn't give in to my arguments.

So I got dressed and sat down on my bed, waiting for Alice. A minute later she walked in, Rosalie in tow.

Both Alice and Rosalie were already dressed. Rosalie had gone with red, which was apparently Emmett's favorite color on her. She was wearing a long red shirt with black leggings underneath. Alice had gone for a slightly more traditional look: a chiffon halter and skinny jeans.

"You look nice, Bella," Alice insisted.

Rosalie nodded, taking her normal seat at the desk and bringing out her mirror to adjust her makeup.

"You owe me, Alice," I muttered.

Alice just smiled happily and sung to herself as she did my makeup.

"Why are you in such a rotten mood, anyway, Bella?" Rosalie asked, "You have been for the past couple of days."

I started to shrug, but Alice smacked my arm.

"Don't move," she hissed.

"I've just been having a few bad days," I said, "I'm sorry if I've been rude to you guys."

"Don't be silly," Alice said, "There, you're done."

Rosalie finished reapplying her lip gloss, and then swung in her seat to face Alice and me.

"So, who's sober escort tonight?" Rosalie asked.

I could see in her face that she didn't think it was necessary anymore. After all, we were going with their two boyfriends and Edward. Alice, however, was frowning at me.

"I think it's Bella's turn," she said.

I sighed. This night was going to be hard enough without having to be sober and play babysitter for my two best friends. But Alice was right; it was my turn.

Rosalie's cell phone rang, and she picked it up quickly.

"The guys are downstairs in the lobby," she announced.

Alice jumped up from the bed beside me, grabbing my hand. She had that eager look on her face again, the kind of face that I could never stay angry at for long.

"Don't worry Bella," she said, "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

I wished I could be as confident as Alice. Rosalie swept past us so she could be out of the door first. She was less exuberant than Alice, but she wanted to see her boyfriend just as much. I sighed, and followed them both out of the room. It didn't take much maneuvering on my part to be the last one out of the elevator into the lobby. I snuck towards the door while I waited for my friends, looking out the glass doors. A group of people walked past the building, laughing loudly. Apparently we weren't the only ones going to the club tonight.

I turned back to look for my friends. Instead, my eyes found Edward, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes turned to look at me, and he smiled.

My heart skipped a beat and I quickly looked away. It wasn't fair. Life was conspiring against me. Why did my body have to react to a smile?

We walked to the club, which was a relief. In the open, I was able to get away from Edward. I didn't know if I could stand being in a car with him. He, however, chose to fall into step beside me, once again trailing our friends.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, holding them there tightly.

"You look at your feet when you walk," Edward suddenly said, breaking the silence between us.

I looked up at him, surprised he was talking to me, and without my speaking first.

"Um, yeah," I replied, "I figure it's better to see what I'm going to trip over rather than falling blindly."

It was true, for the most part. I didn't add that I was extra cautious tonight, wearing those ridiculous stilettos.

It was also a habit I'd picked up when I'd moved to Forks years ago. Everyone had stared, and I found it easier to ignore if I just avoided their eyes. Eventually, they had all stopped looking.

I snuck a glance at Edward through the corner of my eyes. He was smirking again.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The club was filling up by the time we got there. Alice somehow maneuvered to get us a table. I strongly suspected bribery.

"I'll go get drinks," Emmett offered, "What do you guys want?"

Alice got an Apple Martini. Emmett started to choke on his laughter when Alice suggested Jasper get an Apple Martini, too.

"Alice, what did I tell you about feminizing Jazz?" Emmett demanded.

Alice narrowed her eyes and said, "It's very tasty, Emmett. Perhaps you'd like to try."

"Pass," he said, "I'm getting a beer."

Rosalie's eyes widened, and then she said, "Get me one too, babe. A beer sounds really good."

She wasn't allowed to drink beer when she went out with Alice and me. Alice disapproved.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Water," I said.

The guys stared. I felt the flush rise and then explained, "I'm our sober escort tonight. It's my turn."

"What is this sober escort thing?" Emmett demanded, perturbed that he didn't understand.

"It's a rule we have," Rosalie said, "We told you guys this weeks ago. When we go out we always make sure one of us is sober enough to walk us all back to the dorm without incident."

"You _walk_ back to your dorm _alone_? In Seattle? At night? After you've been drinking?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"That's why we have a sober escort," Alice insisted.

But I saw something else in his tone.

"Our dorm is a fifteen minute walk away," I said, keeping my voice even, "We can manage that…"

I turned to face him at the end of my argument, and realized he was already facing me, staring with wide eyes. My argument died in my throat.

Edward wasn't the only one that was apparently taking issue with our walking down some streets at night. Even if we were in Seattle and some of the streets were less well-lit than the others, I'd never considered it very dangerous. I'd taken some self-defense at my mom's insistence, and Charlie had armed me with a can of pepper spray and a rape whistle.

"That's dangerous," Emmett whispered.

"Next time, call one of us and we'll come get you," Jasper said, "I don't want you walking around late at night, Alice."

I'd never noticed how protective Jasper was of Alice. Hm. Interesting.

But Edward was still staring at me.

"We can manage," I insisted.

"Bella." His tone wasn't so even any more, more urgent, persuading. "Please."

I scowled, and turned away.

"Fine," I said.

But my heart was beating too fast. Traitor. Just because he said my name and was staring at me.

"Emmett," I said, "I'll help you with those drinks."

We brought the drinks back to the table. I sat back to watch my friends. Alice and Rosalie were attempting to rate the other guys in the club without their boyfriends noticing. Their boyfriends and Edward, meanwhile, were caught up in yet another sports talk. Something about the Patriots and Tom Brady.

"Five," Alice hissed.

"Three," Rosalie countered, "Lousy muscles."

"We don't all want a muscle-builder, Rose," Alice said.

I grinned. Jasper, however, had heard Alice's last comment and swung around.

"What was that, Alice?" he asked.

Alice suddenly grinned, and said, "Come dance with me, Jasper. I love this song."

While they stood up to leave, Emmett turned to me and said, "I can't believe you thought Edward was gay, Bella. If anyone was gay in our group it'd be Jasper."

"I heard that, Emmett!" Jasper called.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "As much fun as it is to listen to you attempt to tease everyone, I'd rather dance. Come on, babe."

Of course Rosalie got her way. I watched Emmett and Rosalie join the dance floor with a grin.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Edward asked.

I turned around, and said, "No."

His face fell for just the slightest second, before he composed it again, with just the hint of a smile. I felt my face heating up.

"I don't dance," I quickly said, "I'm not very good."

My mind was screaming. I didn't _get_ it. I didn't get him. But oddly enough I almost wanted to take back my denial. I wondered what it would be like, dancing with Edward on the close dance floor. He'd have to touch me, and I wanted him to touch me.

No. No, no, no. These were not the right thoughts to be having.

"Come on," Edward insisted, "It's not that bad."

"Really," I said, "I'm not very good."

But I was already standing up. He held out his hand, and I placed mine in his without even thinking. His hand closed over mine, his fingers intertwining with mine with just the slightest bit of pressure. I felt like my hand was burning, and my heart was suddenly sounding so loudly that I was sure everyone in the club could hear.

He pulled me onto the dance floor. I was aware of Alice a few feet away, who had stopped dancing to stare at me, her jaw slack in chock. But that was in the distance, and my mind couldn't focus on it for more than a second. All my focus, all my attention, was on Edward, just a few inches from me.

"It's all in the leading," Edward said.

I smiled lightly, and replied, "This isn't ballroom, Edward."

But he was a good dancer. He kept hold of my hands, moving with me to the beat of the song. I couldn't even make out what the song was. I felt like I was intoxicated.

One of his hands released mine, and moved down my side, sweeping until it rested on my hip.

I forgot how to breathe.

"Edward," I murmured, and shut my eyes.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder as we moved with the beat. My hand found it's way to his, still resting on my hip. It gripped his wrist tightly, ready to hold him there if he moved.

The music changed somewhere in the distance, and someone ran into me as they tried to move. My eyes flew open, and I took a step forward, away from Edward.

No, no, no. I shouldn't be doing this.

"Bella."

It was Edward, behind me. I shook my head, not turning to look at him. I was sure if I turned to look at him that I would be lost. Drat it, he had that affect on me.

I pushed through the crowd. I was aware of a small, feminine hand reaching out to catch me. It was Rosalie, but I pushed her arm away and moved off the dance floor back to our table.

My glass of water was empty. I cursed in my head, and reached into the table for my clutch.

"Bella, Bella, stop," Edward called from right behind me.

"I need to get out of here," I said, turning but avoiding his face.

If I didn't look at his face, especially his eyes, I might just be able to keep a clear mind.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

I just shook my head, moving towards the exit. "I need to get out of here," I repeated. "I don't know what's going on, Edward."

I felt the anger rising with my confusion, joining into a strong irritation that I couldn't keep back.

"I don't get it, Edward!" I cried, "I don't understand you. I don't understand what's going on, but I know I shouldn't do this. I _can't_ do this!"

I pushed through the doorway, past the people standing outside smoking. It was really dark outside, and I paused just the slightest outside of the door, trying to clear my mind. But the smokers were all there, and their smoke just clouded me further. I could still hear Edward behind me.

I shook my head and moved into the street. My feet ached from the stilettos. As if to call further attention to them I nearly lost my footing on one of those ridiculous narrow heels.

Suddenly there was a blaze of lights in my eyes. I looked up to see headlights. A horn bounded in my ears.

Through all the confusion in my head one word became clear: _car_.

Then something else hit me, from the wrong direction. I fell forward, scrapping my elbows and knees on the rough pavement as I heard the squeal of tires and shouting from behind me.

Something was on top of me, holding me down. My head swam, and my eyesight went black.

"Bella. _Bella_."

I squinted my eyes shut, and reopened them, hoping to clear the darkness. But I only swam further.

"Bella?"

It was Edward's voice. I recognized it immediately. Who else could have the same voice?

"I'm fine," I murmured.

It was true; I wasn't dead. Somehow.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, "Are you hurt?"

I felt fingers on my face, lightly running over my skin. Edward's fingers reached my left eye, and I cringed before I could stop myself.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

I blinked to clear my eyesight some more. I opened my eyes, shocked to find him so close. He must have knocked me out of the way of the car.

"It's nothing," I insisted as he drew his hand back, "I'm fine. Nothing's broken."

Relief touched his green eyes. I noticed for the first time how bright the color was. I'd never seen green eyes like his before.

He rested his hand on the right side of my face, and for a moment I registered that there was no pain on that side.

He leaned closer, and all my thoughts flew away from me. My eyes shut on their own accord. Slowly, his lips brushed softly across my own.

**Author's Note- Muwahahaha! I know, I know, I'm so mean for leaving it like that. I almost cut it off at Edward pushing her out of the way, but I like this ending better. So review, and I might post the next chapter faster. Maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9 Momentum

**Author's Note- Yes, yes, I know I'm evil! But never worry, here's the rest of what happens that night. Lots of explanations in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks for your reviews, I love to read them! Also, thanks for the various adds. So here's chapter nine, out earlier than I thought! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: Momentum by The Hush Sound. Listen to this song while you're reading, it's all about where Edward and Bella are now (besides being a great song).

Chapter Nine

Momentum

He leaned closer, and all my thoughts flew away from me. My eyes shut on their own accord. Slowly, his lips brushed softly across my own.

My body reacted immediately. My hand reached up and wrapped itself around the back of his neck, holding him in place as he began to kiss me fiercer.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice screamed.

Edward pulled back, and I rolled over, wincing in pain. In the darkness I was sure no one could see my wincing.

Past Edward I could see a crowd had gathered. Most of them were around the car that had almost hit me, which had swerved to avoid me but was otherwise unharmed. Then I saw Alice, running out of the club, the rest of my friends following.

Alice knelt down beside me, frantic.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, then said, "I'm fine, Alice. Really. Edward pushed me out of the way."

"We heard some brunette almost got run over," Rosalie explained, "Everyone came running to see who it was."

I shrank behind Edward, aware that the crowd was now turning its attention to me.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"She hit her head on the pavement," Edward said.

I glared at him. But it was too late; Alice was already checking my face. She pulled out her cell phone for light.

A middle age man came over to us.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded, and said, "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, walking out in the street like that. Lucky he was there to pull you away, or I would have hit you," he said.

So he was the driver then.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"All right," he said.

Alice swung around, looking like she was going to give him a lecture on driving safely. Not that she was one to lecture anyone about that, to be honest. But I caught her arm and pulled her back down.

"Would you like them to call an ambulance?" the driver asked.

"No," I said quickly.

"Bella, you could be hurt," Edward said.

"No," I repeated, "I'm fine."

"Can you get up?" Rosalie asked, offering me her hand.

I took it and pulled myself upright. I was a little dizzy, but otherwise I was fine.

"Okay," Alice said, "If you won't go to the hospital, you should at least go back to the room and sleep. Wait here so we can't get our stuff."

I immediately felt guilty.

"No, you guys stay. You were so excited about tonight, I don't want to ruin it," I said, "I can make it back my own. It's fine."

"I'll take her," Edward said from behind me.

I didn't turn to look at him, but my heartbeat sped up. That was an option that I could agree with. Edward and I had to talk. He had just saved my life then kissed me. We needed to talk.

"See, Edward can take me back," I said.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, but Rosalie looked happy again.

"Go back inside and have fun," I insisted, "I'll be fine."

I watched my friends go back inside, and then started to walk down the sidewalk. In a moment Edward was beside me. I didn't need to look; I knew he was there. His hand rested on my lower back, guiding my down the sidewalk. I concentrated on breathing evenly, pushing away the pain in my head and the awareness of Edward's proximity.

"How's your head?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine," I replied, then bit my lip. "We need to talk."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod, but he said nothing else. A few seconds later his hand left my lower back. It felt oddly cold with his hand gone.

We walked back to campus in silence, close but not touching. Once our hands had touched. The brief brush of his hand sent a shock up my arm, and I quickly withdrew it. After that I kept my arms folded in front of me.

His silence bothered me more than my own. I was avoiding the conversation that I knew we had to have. But his silence had me guessing and worrying. Did he feel bad about kissing me? I wasn't sure how I felt about it yet, but I knew that I didn't want him to regret it. And then, before that, he had pushed me out of the car's way. He'd saved my life, and I hadn't said a single thing to him about it. Did he think I was ungrateful?

We were in front of my building by then. So I took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

Mistake. He wasn't looking at me, but his face was frowning, his eyes distracted. They, in turn, distracted me.

"Edward…" I whispered.

He turned to look at me.

"I… um… I don't want to seem ungrateful. You saved my life back there. And I just wanted to let you know that I am grateful. So, thanks," I said.

He was looking at me oddly.

"Your welcome," he murmured.

There was a pause.

"I'll help you upstairs," he said.

Had it been any other night and anyone but Edward, I would have been indignant. I was perfectly capable of getting back to my own room from here. But I didn't protest. I needed to talk to Edward anyway, and it would be easier when we were inside.

We rode up the elevator in silence, and then walked to my door in the same way. I unlocked my door and then turned to him.

"Come in," I said, leading the way.

He hesitated in the doorway.

"Bella…" he began.

"No," I said, interrupting him. "We need to talk."

He nodded slowly, and then walked in, shutting the door behind him. I moved around my room, putting my clutch down on my desk and then taking out a small bottle of aspirin. I took a few before he could see. When I turned around, he was shaking his head.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt," he said.

I shrugged, and then said, "It won't in a little bit."

I stared at him for a moment, focusing on his chin rather than his face. If I looked at his face I knew I wouldn't be able to think clearly.

"Earlier…" I started.

This time he cut me off, and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

I wished I could just leave it at that. Oh, God, I wished I could just nod and say goodnight. But my mind, and my heart, wouldn't rest there.

"Edward," I asked, "What's going on? Between us, I mean. One minute you're being a jerk, the next you're all friendly, then you're all distant, and then you kiss me! I don't get it! Are you bipolar or something?"

Near the end there I'd gotten a bit carried away, I admit. My annoyance and frustration had bubbled over.

"First I'm gay, and now I'm bipolar?" he asked.

He was smirking. I glowered at him, and his smile faded from his lips, but never left his eyes.

"Edward, please," I whispered, "I need to know, for my own sanity."

He suddenly became serious, and I realized for the hundredth time how quickly his moods could change.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," he said, "I shouldn't have done that. I apologize."

My heart very nearly stopped. I had a hard time thinking of something I wanted to hear less than that.

"Oh."

"Your friends gave me a very clear warning…" he started.

"Wait," I cut in, not even thinking how rude it was to interrupt him, "What did Alice and Rose say?"

"Rosalie had Emmett tell me to 'back off.' Those are her words. She told me that you weren't looking for a relationship of any kind," Edward explained.

My heart was beating again, very quickly, as more pieces to the puzzle fell into place.

"Why would she tell Emmett that?" I murmured.

"I thought it was obvious," Edward said.

I shook my head, braving a look directly into his eyes. Bad idea. I couldn't answer him.

"I didn't understand you, Bella, as much as I tried. I told Emmett and Jasper how interested I was in you. Or, rather, they saw and asked me about it," Edward said.

"Interested?" I repeated, still not able to look away from his green eyes.

"You fascinated me, Isabella Swan," he said, "I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me. I knew what you were dealing with."

What I was dealing with. It was odd, but for a second, looking in his eyes, I almost forgot that I was supposed to be hurting over Jacob still. The pain disappeared with him.

I tore my eyes away from him, instead looking at the linoleum beneath my feet.

"I hope you can forgive me," Edward said, "I couldn't… I couldn't help myself."

I nodded, and said, "It's okay. Really. I… I thought you hated me. You were always so cold to me. And then when you weren't, I had to rethink everything. It was like I could never get it right."

He'd fascinated me as well. He'd kept me guessing, always changing. It was all-absorbing. I felt a chill down my back, because I was suddenly frightened.

What was I supposed to do? I was at the precipice again, staring at the darkness beneath me.

"You…" I looked up at him, and continued, "You attracted me, pulled me the way I'd never been pulled before. I think that's why…"

I let my voice trail as the truth that I'd been pushing away washed over me. Of course. I'd known it a little bit, but never to the full extent. It was so obvious.

"I think that's why I disliked you so much. I was so nervous around you, and it was because I already wanted your good opinion so much more than I should have. When everything else started happening, I still kept that. That's why it was so hard for me when you stopped talking to me. I already valued your opinion too much. The idea that you'd started to hate me again hurt, so badly. More than it should have."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my hand.

"I know that you know all about Jacob," I continued, "Alice and Rosalie probably told you. I don't like to talk about it to people other than my friends. Maybe if it hadn't been such a secret… That's why I'm so scared."

"I don't want you to be frightened," he said, quickly.

I smiled lightly, and then said, "Thanks. I trusted my heart to Jacob, and lost him. I'm scared to do that again. But, it's more than that. I'm scared that this, what's going on between us, is just my reaction to Jacob."

I almost laughed out loud, but it just came out as a weak laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Alice and Rose," I explained, "They wanted me to get back in the dating world. They said a rebound might be good for me." My smile fell. "But I don't _want_ this to be a rebound. Do you get it?"

"You don't want to get hurt, but at the same time, you're scared that what you feel isn't real?" he clarified.

I smiled, and nodded.

"I thought you said you didn't understand me," I said.

He smiled, and my heart beat picked up again. "I'm getting better at it," he said.

"Apparently."

There was a long pause. I let my eyes trace up his jaw line to his eyes. They were still fixed on me, curious, searching.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

I smiled. I'd been thinking that before I forgot all coherent thoughts in his eyes.

"I don't know," I said.

He reached up, running his thumb along my cheekbone.

"To be honest, Bella," he whispered, "I'm not very good at being distant with you. I tried, and I didn't do to well."

I thought he did well enough, but I didn't say that. I didn't want him taking that the wrong way.

Instead, I summoned up all the courage in me.

"Then don't," I whispered.

He frowned a little bit, then said, "Is that what you want?"

"I think so, yes," I replied.

He leaned forward, and this time, instead of being taken by surprise, I leaned forward to meet him.

His lips found mine, moving softly, testing me. After a moment he broke away, looking at me. I nodded, and our lips met again, harder, more urgent.

When we broke apart, I was breathing heavily, sucking in as much breath as I could. He rested his forehead against mine, and I could hear his breathing too.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Very," I whispered.

As we caught our breaths, I let my mind race, trying to form the words of what I wanted to say.

"I don't think I could stay away from you either," I said, my voice no more than a whisper.

I heard his breathing hitch, and I felt a small thrill knowing that I had that effect on him. He certainly had that effect on me.

"We'll take it slow," Edward murmured, "I don't want to rush you."

"Slow," I murmured, "I can do slow."

I saw him smile, and I smiled in return.

He kissed me once more, nothing more than a soft brush. But it still sent electricity down my spine. Then he pulled back so that he was sitting across from me again.

"How's your head?" he asked, resting his hand on the side of my face.

"Fine," I lied.

The pain had become dull, nearly forgotten, with his kisses.

But he frowned. Apparently he knew me well enough to know when I was lying, too. That pleased me. I liked that he knew me that well, even if it meant I couldn't get away with anything.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor in the morning. You might have a concussion," he said.

I frowned. I hated going to the doctors.

"I'm fine," I said.

But he was still frowning. Then he took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jasper. You shouldn't be in here alone tonight. I want to see when Alice will be back," he replied.

"You don't have to. Alice has been looking forward to this all week. I'll be fine," I promised.

He still looked unsure.

"You shouldn't be alone," he said.

"Then you can stay with me," I said.

The words were out of my mouth before I realized what I'd said. But I didn't regret them. His face, however, was instantly worried.

"Just sleeping," I said, "If you're so worried. You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'll be fine."

But he nodded.

"I'm going to go change," I said, suddenly happy that he would be staying, "I'll be right back."

I didn't want him to go anywhere, so I quickly grabbed some pajamas and went down the hall to the bathroom. Edward staying the night, even just sleeping, was perhaps taking it a bit faster than we'd decided upon. But I was still happy. Now that he was here, with me, I was excited and happy. I'd been truthful before: I didn't think I could stay away from him, even if I knew I was going to see him in a few hours.

Edward was sitting on my bed when I got back to the room. All the lights were off except my bed lamp. He was holding one of the paper backs that I had left next to my bed, reading the back.

"Haven't you read that one?" I asked, motioning towards the book.

It was one of my old Shakespeare.

"No," he said.

Then he set it down, and said, "Are you tired?"

I nodded, and then sat down on the bed beside him.

"But I want to know more about you," I said.

He smiled, and replied, "There's plenty of time."

"I know," I said, happy that there _was_ plenty of time, "But I'm still curious. I told you, I was just as confused about you as you were about me."

"You should sleep," he said.

But I shook my head, and instead asked, "What's your major?"

"Music," he said, "I play the piano."

I smiled, and said, "I'd love to hear you play."

He didn't reply, but reached up and pulled me down beside him. I smiled at how close we were, when he kissed more forehead.

"You will," he said, "Now, good night, Bella."

"One more question," I asked.

He laughed, and then said, "What?"

I tried to think of a good one, but could only come up with a simple one.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Seattle. Now go to sleep," he instructed.

I sighed, but settled against my pillow. I felt him pull the covers up around us before wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder.

Our closeness didn't scare me at all. I'd never felt this comfortable with any one else, not with my friends, not even with Jacob. That made me smile.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you might be good for me," I murmured.

"I think the same about you."

**Author's Note- Okay, everyone, all together now… "Aw!" Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a very quick write for me, which made me happy. I've been working on the story that I intend to follow this one, and I'll just give you a little hint on the plot: our favorite Twilight characters all become counselors at a summer camp. Imagine it: Emmett put in charge of kids. It's all human, again. So hopefully that'll be up soon, or at least when I finish this story, which isn't close yet. So, review! I know more people are reading this than our reviewing, so do us both a favor (I write faster with more reviews), and press that little button and leave a few words, lines, whatever!**


	10. Chapter 10 Studying Or Not

**Author's Note- I am so, so, sorry about the wait. I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it. As usual, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially excrutiatingly.lovely: I'm glad you think I can spell, because I've noticed that in a few other fics, too. I'd also hope I can spell, since I'm a junior in college. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Soundtrack- "Decode" by Paramore, the new one from the Twilight soundtrack, I listed to it constantly while I was writing this. It's spectacular.**

Chapter 10

Studying… Or Not

Edward was drawing circles on my arm. I could feel his fingers brushing slightly across my skin, sending sparks up and down my arm. It was the oddest feeling. Never before had I woken up like this, so happy and pleased.

His fingers paused on my skin. I frowned, but was unable to do much more. My body apparently didn't know I was awake.

"Bella?" he breathed beside me.

"Mm…"

But I realized he was in the same predicament I was. We were both barely awake. That made me smile again.

"Bella, darling!" Alice shouted.

I heard her key turning in the lock as she continued to shout.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back last night. I figured you'd just complain about my trying to baby you…"

I heard the door open and then there was a slight pause in her monologue.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!"

Suddenly my body was very awake. I jumped up, pulling Edward up with me. Alice's eyes were wide with shock. She spun around and immediately slammed the door. There was a short pause and then another shout.

"ROSALIE!"

I heard a door open down the hall. One of our floor mates apparently wasn't pleased with being woken up by Alice.

Edward was chuckling beside me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I think we traumatized poor Alice," he said.

I turned to look at him and smiled wider. His hair was slightly messed up from sleeping on his back, and his arm was still hanging loosely around my waist. Even waking up he was perfect.

"She'll get over it," I murmured.

But he was already getting up, and pulling me with him.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day with you, I'm wearing the same clothes from last night and my friends will also be looking for me."

I frowned, but got out of bed. I crossed over to my mirror and groaned.

"What?" he asked from behind me.

"Bed head," I said, and started to run my fingers through my hair.

He laughed, and replied, "You look beautiful, Bella."

My cell phone started to ring from my purse, and I glanced at the offending object. It was no doubt Alice and Rosalie. Who else would call me at this ungodly hour? That and Alice had just found me sleeping in Edward's arms, in my bed. Oh yes, it was definitely my snooping best friends.

"I'll leave you to answer that," Edward said.

"You don't have to," I quickly said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to his chest. I pulled my arms up around his neck, and held him there, as though I could make him not leave.

"How's your head?" he asked quietly.

"I don't feel a thing," I said.

It was probably the euphoria.

He bent down and kissed my forehead. For a moment I felt disappointment, I'd wanted him to kiss me again like he had last night.

_Slowly_, I reminded myself. We're taking this _slowly_.

And that's _your_ fault, a traitorous part of my mind retorted.

"I'll see you later, Bella," he murmured, and then released me.

I let go of him, too. He was stronger than I was, and my cell phone was ringing again. If I didn't answer it, I strongly suspected Alice and Rosalie to start pounding the door down. They wouldn't come in; they were both too afraid. But drawing me out was definitely a possibility.

"Later," I promised.

I watched him slip out the door. Once the door was shut behind him, I let out a groan and picked up my cell phone. I had four missed calls in that short time it had taken Edward to say goodbye, and all of them were from Alice.

I checked my voicemail, delaying the inevitable conversation with my best friends.

"Bella! What the heck is going on? Call me back immediately!"

"Bella, it's Rosalie and Alice. If you didn't get that from the number, which I'm sure you did. But you need to call us back. Right away. What is going on?"

"Bella, kick Edward out right now. We're concerned."

"Bella, if you don't call me back in five minutes, I'm banging the door down. It's in your best interests, honey."

I pressed the speed dial, and waited while it rang. It didn't even make it through the first ring.

"Bella? Thank God!" Alice all but shouted.

"Could you be more quiet? I don't think our hall likes being woken up this early," I said.

"Is he gone?" Alice demanded.

I chewed on my lip for a second, not liking the accusation in her tone. Finally, I replied, "Yes."

"We'll be right up. Don't move," Alice said.

That was what I was afraid of. A minute later Alice and Rosalie came thundering through the door without knocking. Alice immediately threw her arms around me, and then pulled back to check my face.

"Oh my God Bella. What happened? Did someone slip you something? I _told_ you not to take drinks from people you don't know!" Alice cried, talking so fast it was hard to keep up.

But I definitely heard the last part, and was immediately offended. Of course I knew better than to take drinks from strangers at bars.

Then I realized something else. She thought I had been on something last night. If she thought the only reason I'd be around Edward was because I was high, I had a problem.

"No, Alice, no. Why do you think I was on something?" I asked, pulling away from her.

She frowned.

Rosalie cut in. "You slept with Edward Masen, Bella."

"I didn't sleep with Edward," I said quickly, "Okay, I did _sleep_ with him, but that's all we did. He didn't want me to be alone in case I needed a doctor."

"And you let him?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella, you hate Edward," Alice said, her eyes wide.

I remembered something else, something I hadn't mentioned to my friends but was now free to.

"That's partly your fault," I accused, "You told him about Jacob. How could you?"

Rosalie waved her hand and said, "I had to give him some reason to back off. What better reason than the truth?"

I thought for a minute. I had almost told her I wished she hadn't, but then things might not have worked out the way they had. I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk losing Edward, even if I'd only had him for a few hours. I glanced at the clock beside my bed. Eight hours, to be exact.

"You never answered our question," Alice said, her eyes narrowing.

I knew that look. She suspected, and her suspicions were usually right, just like her predictions. Alice was just weird like that.

"I asked him to," I finally said.

Alice opened her mouth, but Rosalie held up her hand.

"Explain please. From the beginning, when he offered to walk you back from the club," Rosalie said.

I looked away, hoping they wouldn't see the heat in my cheeks that the very mention of that caused.

"It starts before that, actually," I said, "In the club. He asked me to dance. When we were out on the dance floor… it was so different. It's hard to explain. It was like I'd forgotten every line I'd drawn between us. We were closer than we'd ever been. Everywhere he touched was like it was on fire. But I couldn't stand it, because I didn't understand it. I didn't understand him. I was frustrated, and so I left him on the floor and went outside. I was pretty much running away. I was so upset I wasn't looking where I was going, and I stepped in front of that truck. Edward pushed me out of the way. And then he kissed me."

Rosalie's jaw went slack. Alice squealed a little bit, very much happy with these turn of events, and not at all surprised anymore.

"So, when we got back here, we talked. He told me everything. We decided to take it slow, because I'm still not sure I'm ready for anything else, even with Edward."

I hesitated, thinking for a second about Edward. Then about Edward leaving.

"Especially with Edward," I amended.

"So, what, are you guys dating now?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, then said, "I don't know. He didn't ask me out…"

"But it was understood," Alice guessed.

Rosalie shot her a look, and she shrugged.

"What? He's completely head over heels for Bella. It's obvious," Alice said. Then she turned back to me with a sweet smile and said, "Well, Bella, I'm sorry for interrupting you this morning and kicking Edward out. I thought you'd been drugged or something. But now that I know otherwise, I'm sorry and happy for you."

"Thank you, Alice," I replied.

Rosalie looked pleased, too, and said, "I guess this means we don't have to worry about keeping Edward and Bella apart during our study session today. It was getting old, having to worry about the two of them."

My heart was already beating faster.

"Study session?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded, then said, "It was Alice's drunken idea. She thought she might get more homework done if Jasper were there to help her, for some reason. I know I'll get _less_ done with Emmett there, but whatever."

"Jasper's so calm," Alice said, "He makes me settle down."

"Edward will be there?" I clarified.

Alice nodded, and pushed me towards my closet.

"Yes, and so will you so hurry and get ready so we can go get breakfast. I'm starved," Alice said.

My day had just gotten brighter, so I didn't argue and quickly got ready. I was going to see Edward soon, and that made me happier.

The guys weren't at breakfast. We were pretty late getting there ourselves, so it was nearly empty in the dining hall. Rosalie, who was constantly texting Emmett, explained that they'd eaten earlier.

"If you don't hurry, Alice, they're going to be watching a game when we get there," Rosalie said.

She loved sports, but she knew Alice didn't.

"It's Saturday," Alice said happily, "No football."

"Reruns," I reminded her, "ESPN always has _something_ on. Charlie always has some game on."

Alice frowned, and started digging into her dining hall food faster.

I smiled, and then broke out into laughter as Alice smeared syrup all over her chin. Alice looked up, trying to wipe the syrup off her chin.

"Nice, Alice," I complimented.

My cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my hoodie (put on after Alice left the room), and I quickly pulled it out.

_I just found out you guys are coming over to study. Can't wait to see you. I hope Alice didn't kill you. E_

_She tried, but I fought her off. Can't want to see you. B_

"Texting Edward?" Rosalie asked, trying to read over my shoulder.

I snapped my cell phone shut and put it on the table.

"Maybe."

We finished our breakfast quickly, and then went back to our room to grab our books. While we walked to the suite, Emmett called Rosalie on her cell phone to tell her just how much he was looking forward to seeing her. I tried to block it out, but Alice was beside her making kissing faces. Rosalie, of course, hit her in the arm.

The guys had left the door ulocked for us as usual. It was kind of weird – every other time I'd walked through that door I'd been nervous at best. But now excitement trumped everything else, because I knew he felt something like that I felt, and that I was going to see him.

They were waiting for us in the lounge. Edward's face broke into a smile the moment I walked in, and I smiled sheepishly in return.

"Come join me, Bella," he said.

As if I would have sat anywhere else. I sat down beside him on the sofa, swinging my back onto the floor in front of us. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. He kissed my lips, quick and hard.

"Hello," he whispered, drawing back just the slightest.

"Hi," I breathed, unable to do or say much more.

"Ugh, I think I've seen enough of _that_ today, thank you!" Alice called from across the room.

I turned my face so my friends wouldn't see me blush. Edward's hand rested on my cheek, and I wondered if he could feel my cheek heating up. But everyone started laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

Studying with the guys was definitely different. Usually Alice's short attetion span made her abandon her books and start shopping online within a half hour. But Jasper kept her focused, and they were whispering to each other over their books on the other sofa. Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand… they were "taking a break" and making out in the next room.

Edward and I had moved to the floor. I was lying with my head on his stomach, reading an article for my education class, while he read his own book, leaning slightly to the side. After a while his free hand found it's way to my hair.

I looked up at his face, his green eyes focused on his book. After a second he looked over at me.

I almost forgot what I wanted to say when his eyes met mine. My heart thrummed happily, not only because I could look at him like this without the slightest feeling of guilt or pain, but because he was looking at me. Me, little insignificant, damaged, Bella Swan.

"What?" he whispered, his lips pulling up in a smile.

I wanted to kiss him again.

"That's really distracting, you know," I said, and grinned that I'd been able to put a coherent sentence together.

"Your presence is distracting," he whispered.

Alice made gagging noises from her sofa.

I sighed, annoyed at my best friend, but Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not concentrating very well," he said.

"Me either. I don't remember anything I just read," I admitted.

His eyes lit up with an idea. I liked it when they did that.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, "Take a little break. How does that sound?"

I nodded, and sat up, relieved to be putting my article aside. Some people, no matter how educated, just can't write. Of course, it didn't help that Edward was with me. He was entirely too distracting for my GPA.

Edward jumped up beside me, and took my hand to pull me up. He kept my hand and led me out of his suite.

"How's your head?" he asked as we waited for the elevator.

"Fine," I replied, and decided not to mention the bump from where I'd fallen. "Thank you for staying last night."

"Of course," he said, suddenly intense, his eyes boring into mine, "Anytime, Bella."

The way he said my name made my heart jump, and I couldn't help it, I broke out into a smile. The smile bubbled over into a laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, leading me into the elevator.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Bella, please," he said, "I want to know."

I laughed again, with pure happiness, and then said, "Okay. I guess it's just that… I don't know. I never expected this." I tugged on our intertwined hands to prove my point. "I knew how I felt about you, but I thought you hated me, or at least wasn't interested at best. I thought I'd have to work to get on your good side. Even then, I never hoped for _this_. I keep expecting to wake up."

He ran his free hand along my cheek bone, then said, "Your eyes are beautiful when you laugh like that."

I froze mid-laugh, my grin spreading.

"Thanks," I murmured.

The elevator doors slid open, and we stepped out into the lobby. Silently, because I was still laughing to myself, we crossed the lobby and outside. It was a little chilly, usual for October in Washington, and I was glad I had worn a hoodie, despite Alice's comments. But Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me against his side.

"So, Bella, tell me more about you," Edward said.

I smiled, and said, "No, I want to talk about you. Tell me about you."

Edward chuckled, and said, "Fine. I'm from Seattle, born and raised. I'm pre-law."

"I thought you were a music major," I said.

"Both," Edward explained, "My father's a lawyer, and he wants me to join his firm. Masen & Masen."

"And that's what you want?" I asked.

"Since I was very young," he replied.

"What about your mother? What does she do?" I asked.

Edward laughed again, and said, "My mother's a bit… much. She was a stay-at-home mom for most of my childhood. A few years ago she went back to work at _The Musician's Weekly_. My grandfather owns the magazine, and my mother's one of his top editors. I suppose you could say music's in the family."

Wow. A lawyer for a father and his grandfather owns a magazine, which his mother works at it. It was all rather intimidating. My father was a cop and my mother was an elementary school teacher.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head, and said, "Nothing."

Edward frowned and said, "It bothers me, you know, when you do that. I know it's not 'nothing'. You always try to hide things."

I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" I asked.

Edward smiled again, and said, "You're very hard to read, that's all. I'm very good at reading people. My father always says that's what'll make me a great defense lawyer. But you always do the opposite of what I think I'm going to do, and you never tell anyone what you're really thinking."

"Oh," I said, and shrugged.

Edward pulled me closer, and said, "That's what hooked me in the first place. Do you remember that stupid movie night? When you got angry with me?"

I nodded, grimacing at the memory. It wasn't one of my best moments.

"Yes."

"Every other girl I've known would've stomped off to her friends to complain, or at least run off. You shouted right back at me, and then just walked behind your friends like nothing was wrong," he said.

"They were having fun. I didn't want to bother them," I said.

He laughed, and said, "You see?"

I really didn't see, but I could kind of see why my being different to him was interesting to him. Being different was good, right?

"What about you?" I asked, suddenly, "Your comment that first night at the bar, when you told me you weren't interested in any of my friends. That's why I thought you were gay, you know. What was that?"

Edward laughed, and said, "I suppose I can see why you thought I was gay. I'm sorry for my reaction, by the way. I overreact a lot."

"I know."

He laughed again, running his free hand up and down my arm.

"I wasn't, I guess. I wasn't interested in any of your friends. I've been very focused on getting my work done, and getting my grades up. I'm very determined to get into a good law school, do my family and the firm proud. Women were a distraction. I only went along with Emmett and Jasper so they would stop irritating me, and because they needed a 'wingman'."

I bit my lip. A distraction?

He saw my face and said, "Don't worry, Bella. I used to tell myself that if I every met a woman I liked, fine. I'd go with it. The only problem was I never met anyone I could see as worth the effort. Until you."

I smiled again.

"I hope I am," I murmured.

"You already are," he said, and started pulling me along the sidewalk again.

Emmett and Jasper looked up from their video game as we walked into the suite a little while later.

"Bella," Emmett called, "Rosie told me I had to tell you to meet her and Alice in Jazz's room when you get back. Something about 'girl talk'."

Being Emmett, he never even looked up from his game. I shrugged at Edward, and released his hand.

"I'll be right back," I promised.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting in Jasper and Emmett's room, sprawled across their beds, reading.

"Why are you guys in here?" I asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you. And the guys wanted to play Halo, so we thought we'd come in here and wait," Alice said, jumping off the bed, "So, what did you and Edward talk about?"

"Is this the girl talk you wanted?" I asked, suddenly grimacing.

Alice nodded.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Alice nodded again.

"What did you talk about?" Alice demanded.

"Stuff. We talked about his family, mostly," I said.

Alice frowned, then said, "Bella, as your two best friends, Rose and I just want to make sure you're okay. This is your first boyfriend since the-scum-bag-we-will-not-name."

"I'm fine," I said.

Alice didn't buy it, and she was right not to.

"Fine," I edited, "I'm happy, I'm ecstatic. Edward… I never expected him to like me like this. I definitely didn't expect the way it would make me feel. It's like every wound Jacob opened up is gone. When I'm with him, I don't feel like I've had my heart broken. I feel normal, better… happy."

"Aw, how cute," Rosalie murmured.

"But…" Alice said.

"But, I'm a bit worried," I said, "That's why were taking it slow. I'm afraid the only reason I like Edward so much is because he's just a rebound. Isn't that what happens? A girl has her heart broken, and she decides she's madly in love with the next guy that shows even a little interest?"

Rosalie shrugged.

"Technically, I think the 'next guy' would've been Mike Newton," Alice amended.

There was a pause, and then we all burst out in a, "Ew."

"So take it slow, then, Bells," Rosalie said, "If you like the guy, there's no reason for you not to be with him, especially when he likes you in return just as much as Edward likes you."

I nodded, then said, "Yeah, you're right Rosalie."

I hoped they couldn't hear the lie in my voice. Because I still wasn't so sure. Edward did make me feel all those things, but I was afraid my heart was leading me down a road I didn't want to go. I didn't want Edward and I to be brief, meaningless, and ultimately, painful.

**Author's Note- So, I hope you enjoyed that. I had a bit of a hard time writing it, and then once I got in the "groove" I had to go off to work! Horrid! But anyway, there it is. I also was a bit distracted, finishing the first chapter of my new fic "Welcome to Camp Granger". I'm not sure if I should post it now or wait until R&W is over… what do you guys think? Anyways, please review. REVIEW!! It only takes like a second, and it makes me feel happy! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11 Coffee Dates

**Author's Note- So, so, sorry about the lack of updates. Swim season has started, so I have almost no life now. I also have a terrible case of writer's block, but I pushed through it to get this chapter out for you. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts. The next few chapters will have some mini-storylines, but it will mostly be just relationship building before we get to the climax (yay!). So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: Love Song by Anberlin

Chapter Eleven

Coffee Dates

The weekend was idyllic to say the least. Sunday morning everyone decided to sleep in but Edward and I. I woke up early, and curled up with some Shakespeare when Edward sent me a text.

Checking to make sure the noise hadn't woken Alice, I flipped open my cell phone to read the message.

_Good morning, Bella. Coffee? E_

I grinned at my cell phone screen, and then set aside my book. Edward beat Shakespeare any day.

_Sure. Ten minutes? B_

The reply was immediate.

_Sure. Meet you out front. E_

I hopped out of bed, or, rather, fell out of bed. My legs were tangled in my sheets, and sent me face forward into the ground. I caught myself on the corner of my bed as I fell down, but managed to make a fantastic _oomph_ as my body hit the rug.

"Bella?" Alice murmured.

"It's okay, Alice. Go back to sleep," I whispered.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"I'm going to get coffee with Edward. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep," I whispered, standing up.

Alice just groaned, and rolled over again. I tiptoed over to my closet, trying to make as little noise as possible. Unfortunately, I realized I had to slide my closet door open, which would undoubtedly make some noise. It always squeaked.

I took a deep breath, resting my hand on the door handle, and braced myself for the inevitable squeak.

Alice shot up in bed, and shouted, "Wait? Coffee!"

I shrieked, and jumped half a foot away for my closet. Alice's eyes were fixed on me.

"What?" she asked, impatient.

"God, Alice! Don't do that to me!" I cried, "I think you gave me a heart attack!"

Alice shrugged, and then asked, "Can you get me some coffee, too? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend forever!"

Alice could get just about anything out of me with her weasel-y ways. Which was why, when I stepped out of the elevator to meet Edward ten minutes later, I had a post-it note clutched in my hand with Alice's coffee order. She'd waved me goodbye from her bed, and I was pretty sure had fallen right back asleep when the door shut behind me.

Edward was waiting for me just outside the door to our building. He turned when I walked out of the door, and a smile broke out on his face. I walked towards him, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Good morning," he whispered against my face, his sweet breath dancing across my face as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Good morning," I replied.

He gave me a quick kiss, and I again had to remind myself to take it slow, to not crush my lips to his again.

He pulled back, and reached for my hand.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding to the post-it.

I grinned, putting it into my pocket and taking his hand. His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked away from the building.

"Alice," I explained, "She heard me getting up, so I told her I was going to get coffee with you. That's her order."

Edward laughed, and shook his head. He pulled a torn piece of lined paper out of his pocket.

"Emmett and Jasper's," he told me, "They fell asleep in the lounge playing Guitar Hero last night. They heard me leaving."

"They fell asleep in the lounge?" I repeated.

Edward nodded, and then said, "It happens quite a lot, actually. But only when Rosalie and Alice aren't around."

"I can't imagine either Rose or Alice agreeing to sleep on those couches," I agreed, "Did you play Guitar Hero, too?"

"Yes. But I'm not as competitive as Emmett or Jasper," Edward explained, "They had a hundred bucks on who could get the highest score on 'Freebird.'"

"Who won?" I asked.

"Neither. That's why they were up so late. Neither of them could accept the other winning," Edward replied.

I laughed, because I could imagine Emmett and Jasper arguing for hours, replaying the same song over and over again. Jasper was usually quieter, but when it came to bets, he more than beat Emmett at being outspoken.

The coffee shop was more or less empty when we got there. It was, after all, a Sunday morning on a college campus. Most people were too hungover to wake up this early. When they did wake up, around noon, there would be a mad rush for coffee so they could get their homework done.

We were almost finished ordering our coffee when my cell phone went off in my pocket.

_Tall French vanilla latte. Thanks. R_

Of course Rosalie would have figured out we were getting coffee. I guess I was wrong about Alice going back to sleep when I left.

"Alice?" Edward guessed.

"No, Rosalie," I replied, showing him the message.

"Edward?" a voice from behind us called.

Edward turned towards the sound of the voice, pulling me along with him. A tall girl was standing behind us, looking quizzically at Edward. When he turned around, her face broke into a smile.

I was immediately shy. I'd never met this girl before, but I'd seen her around campus. It was pretty hard to miss her: she had really long black hair with pink streaks.

"Hello, Vanessa," Edward said, politely.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted, "I don't see you here a lot, especially on Sunday mornings. Don't Emmett and Jasper usually keep you out late?"

She was grinning, but I saw her eyes shoot to me every few seconds. I smiled hesitantly.

"Not anymore, actually, Vanessa," Edward said, and then pulled me a bit more closer. "Vanessa, this is my girlfriend, Bella. She's the one I told you about. Bella, Vanessa's in my music composition class."

I must have said something in return to Vanessa, but I wasn't sure of what I was saying. I was more focused on Edward.

That was the first time he'd called me his girlfriend, and it sent a shock through me. I wasn't sure if he even noticed it was the first time, because he said it without missing a beat.

"That's great!" Vanessa said, beaming. "I've been in a bunch of Edward's classes since I was freshman, and you're the first girl he's ever told me about."

"Wait, you were talking about me?" I asked.

Vanessa laughed again and said, "Only good things, don't worry."

Edward put his lips close to me ear and whispered, "I told her what an amazing person you are."

His lips pressed lightly against my cheek, just beside my ear, and he squeezed my hand. I turned to look at him, and smiled up at him.

Edward and Vanessa launched into a discussion about their upcoming midterm. Apparently, their professor was a really tough grader, and a Mozart Nazi. I didn't understand a thing either of them said, but it was interesting to listen to them. Every now and then Edward would turn and smile at me, or brush his thumb across my hand.

When our order was finished, we said goodbye to Vanessa and started the walk back across campus. We weren't that far from the coffee shop when Edward turned to look at me.

"You look very happy," he said.

"Well, yeah," I replied, "First of all, I'm with you. Then you introduced me to Vanessa as your girlfriend."

He smiled again, a crooked smile that I had come to think of as distinctly Edward. It was quickly becoming one of my favorite things about him.

"I'm glad that makes you happy," he said, "I plan on referring to you as my girlfriend as much as possible."

I laughed, and replied, "I think I'd like that."

Tuesday morning Edward met Alice and I outside our building so he could walk to Biology with us. He'd met me after my class on Monday, and we'd spent very little time apart, except for sleeping.

"How was your night?" he asked, kissing me quickly and taking my bag.

"Fine," I said.

Alice snorted behind me, and said, "Yeah, you kept saying Edward's name in your sleep. I bet you slept fine."

I turned to glare at Alice, who just shrugged and started walking ahead of us. She turned lightly to give me a smile, and started skipping away. I dragged Edward after her, avoiding looking at him. He could probably see my blush from this angle, but I didn't want him to have a full view.

"Don't be ashamed," he whispered, "I dream about you, too."

I couldn't help it; I smiled.

Edward smiled in return, and brushed his hand along my cheek. The heat from his hand mixed with the heat of my blush. It felt absolutely divine.

"Vomiting!" Alice shouted from ahead of us, "Best friend vomiting over here!"

Edward laughed, but I buried my face in my hands. Of course Alice would interrupt us. She had a knack for it.

"Don't worry, Alice, we're coming," Edward replied.

We set of walking, with Alice a few steps ahead of us, singing to herself. Every few seconds she would turn and beam at me. Once, she winked.

"She always seems to do that," I muttered to Edward, "Next time she's making out with Jasper, be sure to go in there and make vomiting noises."

Edward chuckled and said, "I'd much prefer not subjecting my eyes to that."

I nodded, and said, "That's probably a good idea. I'll tell her Rosalie and I are going to the mall. That'll get her angry."

"You're rather devious," Edward said.

"Only when it comes to Alice."

"I can hear you!" Alice sang from in front of us. "Bella, I'd know you were lying. You never want to go shopping. I always have to drag you."

"The suggestion would be enough," I countered.

"Then I'd take Jasper with us. And you could take Edward!" Alice said, her eyes suddenly wide with the idea, "Edward, you do need some help with your wardrobe. Just look at Jasper, he's started dressing so much better since he started dating me."

"I think you look spectacular," I whispered to him.

Spectacular didn't quite cover it, but I couldn't come up with anything better.

He grinned at me, but Alice was still chattering on in front of us.

"Emmett could use some help, too, so we could bring him along. Well, he'd go if Rosalie was going. No doubt they'd disappear or something, though," Alice said.

"Emmett hates the mall," Edward said.

Alice shrugged, and said, "Rosalie would make him go."

"He does do whatever Rosalie says," I agreed.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "He _worships_ Rosalie. But that's what she wants, so I guess they're perfect for each other."

We walked into the science building, Alice still going on about her shopping plans for the six of us. Edward and I were silently letting her rant on, but my mind was already working to see how I could get us out of it.

When we reached our lab table, Alice slipped into my usual seat without breaking her flow of chatter. I paused, and then sat down in the open seat. Alice was giving me her seat so I could sit across from Edward, which was quite possibly the best view in the world.

"Thanks, Alice," I murmured, and then grinned at Edward as I took my bag from him.

Beside Edward, Mike Newton was watching us closely. I smiled hesitantly, and then flipped my notebook open.

Alice suddenly tugged on my shirt.

"Bella! I think Barney's is having a sale this weekend! We have to go then!" she hissed.

"How do you know when Barney's is having a sale?" I asked.

She avoided my eyes, and said, "I have connections. I asked one of the salesmen to email me before all their sales."

I tried not to laugh.

"How did you get him to do that?" I asked.

She just narrowed her eyes.

Knowing Alice, she'd probably sweet-talked her way into that situation. But she'd do just about anything for a sale. Not that it stopped her, but her parents usually preferred if she shopped when she would at least get a little discount.

I leaned across the lab table towards Edward and hissed, "We are both going to be very, very sick on the day of Alice's shopping trip. Understand?"

Edward chuckled, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned forward, so that his face was only a few inches from mine.

"You're very hot when you're frustrated," he whispered.

His sweet breath hit my face, and I leaned forward instinctively. Edward laughed again, and said, "Is something wrong, Bella?"

"No," I sputtered, and leaned back so I could regain my mind. "You're just underestimating Alice. When it comes to shopping, she'd downright dangerous."

"I can hear you," Alice sang, again.

I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms across my chest. How did I end up with such an infuriating best friend? I didn't blame Edward for underestimating her, but he would learn soon enough that I was right.

Edward smirked across the table from me, leaning back and crossing his arms to imitate me. It was hard to stay frustrated at him for long; he was too darn handsome.

"So… er… how was everyone's weekend?" Mike asked.

All our eyes shot to him.

"Good," Alice responded.

"Great," I replied.

"Excellent," Edward said.

"Right. So, uh… our frat's having a party this Saturday, if you guys want to come. Just the usual," he said.

I frowned. I didn't know Mike was in a fraternity. But then again, he was definitely the type.

"Sure," Alice volunteered from beside me, "Sounds fun."

I kicked her beneath the table. It most definitely didn't sound fun. Parties required dancing, and usually drinking as well. It was like going down to the club, but worse. Much, much, worse. There were drunken frat boys, too. They always tried to hit on Alice and Rosalie, and someone always ended up with a bloody nose, and it wasn't Alice or Rosalie.

"Great, I'll see you guys there," Mike said, and grinned at me wildly.

I bit my lip, and turned away. Edward was frowning at Mike. I gave him a look, but he just shook his head and opened his notebook.

As soon as Mike left the room after class I grabbed Alice's arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Why did you tell him we'd go to that party?" I asked, "It's a frat party."

Alice sighed, and said, "Bella, you need to branch out a bit. Honestly, it's just a frat party. Besides, Edward will go with you. Won't you Edward?"

"Yes," Edward said, but his jaw was clenched.

As soon as Alice had left, I let Edward take my hand.

"You'll go?" I asked.

He nodded, and then said, "I certainly won't let you go alone."

"Why? Don't you think we can handle ourselves? Obviously you haven't seen Rosalie's left hook. Or mine," I teased.

But he didn't take the bait.

"No. But Newton's up to something," Edward said.

I shrugged. Mike may be a bit much to handle sometimes, but I didn't think he was up to anything. He wasn't that bright. So I let Edward pull me out of the classroom, where Alice was waiting impatiently in the hall.

**Author's Note- So, I'm not terribly pleased with this chapter. But it's up, and that's what matters. Please, leave a review. Even just a couple of words would be spectacular. Tell me what you liked about the chapter, or what you think is going to happen next (I put a bit of foreshadowing in there for you). Reviews make me write faster! Next chapter: The Frat Party! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Fray Party

**Author's Note- Again, so sorry for the wait. I hope this was worth it. It was much easier for me to write. Anyway, I was hoping to have this done by Thanksgiving, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen… Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite-ed, and alert-ed, I love you all. I'd just like to add that I did a little "research" for this chapter... mainly going down to the bigger university near my school. So I hope this meets everyone's expectations. Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade and "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse. Ponder those…

Chapter 12

The Frat Party

"Bella! Just the person I was looking for!" Alice called as I walked into our room.

It was Saturday afternoon, and I had just gotten back from a shift at the library. I set my book bag on my bed, and then turned to my roommate, who was sitting on her lying on her bed, her laptop in front of her.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

"Bella, I need your advice," she said, then waved her hand at her computer, "I'm looking at some stuff for the guys for Christmas, and I need your advice on a sweater for Edward. Red, gray, or green?"

"Christmas?" I asked, sitting down on her bed beside her, "Alice, it's barely November."

Alice shrugged, then said, "You can never start Christmas shopping too early. Now, what color?"

"Green," I told her.

"Interesting choice," Alice murmured, her hand moving to the mouse.

I looked away so my best friend couldn't see my face. But she saw my movement, and started laughing.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said, "You like the color of his eyes. You're his girlfriend, Bella. It's not a crime. I love the color of Jazz's hair. It's the perfect blond."

She sighed, then turned to look at me, cocking her head to the side a little bit.

"I know Rosalie and I tease you a lot, but you do know we do it because we love you and we're happy for you?" Alice asked.

I nodded, and said, "I know."

"And you always have the best reactions!" Alice added.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Sure, Alice. Of course."

My cell phone started ringing on my bed, and I reached for it. Alice was faster, and I watched her hand close around it.

"Alice…" I started, but she held up her hand to stop me, an evil grin playing on her face.

"Hey, Edward. Bella and I were _just_ talking about you," Alice said.

Suddenly the smile fell off her face and I heard a voice on the other end that definitely wasn't Edward. A hundred curse words crossed my mind as I scrambled to grab the phone from Alice.

"Dad?" I asked as I pressed the phone to my ear, "Dad, is that you?"

"Bella? Bella! Who is this Edward person?" Charlie demanded.

Shoot, shoot, shoot. I needed a recovery.

"No one, Dad," I told him.

Okay, so I lied. Edward was definitely someone, namely my boyfriend. But Charlie didn't need to have a hernia, so it was a lie with his best interests at heart.

"Edward's a friend of Jasper, Alice's boyfriend," I added.

That was true.

"So, how's Forks?" I asked before Charlie could ask any more questions about Edward.

"Fine. I just got back from fishing," Charlie told me, suspicion on the edge of his voice.

"Oh? How did that go?" I asked, motioning to a still frozen Alice.

"Great. I caught a huge trout, and Billy…"

His voice abruptly fell off, and I felt a tinge of worry. Why had he stopped? Then I realized why: he'd mentioned Billy, Jake's dad. He never talked about Billy or Jake around me now.

"What did Billy catch?" I asked.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," Charlie quickly said, as ready to dismiss his fluke as I was, "I was just calling to tell you that your mother called yesterday. Renee apparently thinks that you're sick or something, because you haven't called her recently."

"Sorry, Dad. I'll call her tomorrow, I promise," I said.

"You're a good kid, Bells," Charlie said, "I hope everything's okay at school."

"Everything's great Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"All right, Bells."

I shut my cell phone, and turned to look at a very repentant Alice. She was staring at me with wary eyes, her lips in a dramatic pout.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I cried, but my laugh gave me away.

Once the laugh escaped, it was hard to pretend I was angry with her. She threw her arms around me, laughing.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Bella!" she said a few minutes later, when our laughing had worn down.

"Its okay," I said, "Charlie's just a little suspicious now. I'll have to be more careful."

"Why don't you just tell him about Edward?" Alice asked, throwing herself on her stomach.

I shook my head, and said, "I can't. He freaked out about Jacob, and I'm not sure how he'll react to finding out I have another boyfriend."

"Fair enough," Alice said. "I did think it was Edward, though. Where is he, anyway?"

I looked over at the clock.

"He's probably still in the practice rooms. He turns his phone off when he's playing," I told her. "I tried before I got here, but I'll call again."

"Good, because we have to start getting ready soon if we're going to look fabulous for the party tonight," Alice said.

"Do we have to go?" I asked, trying not to whine.

"Yes. Now, call your boyfriend," Alice said, "I'm going to buy his Christmas present."

I sighed, but Alice just pulled her laptop over and started clicking away. I took out my cell phone, and dialed Edward's cell phone. Yet again, there was no answer. I ended the call and tried Emmett instead.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett shouted into the phone, "Rosalie! Say hi to Bella!"

"Hi Bella!" I heard Rosalie call from somewhere in the distance.

I grinned, and said, "Hey, Emmett. Is Edward still practicing? He's not answering his phone."

"I think so," Emmett said.

"Okay, thanks," I said, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

I hung up the phone once again, and grabbed my coat from my bed. It was snowing out, and I wasn't too thrilled about having to go out again.

"I'll be back in a bit, Alice," I called as I walked out of the room.

"You'd better!" Alice shouted in reply.

The music building was all the way on the other side of campus, so I buried myself in my jacket, trying to ignore the cold wind in my face. I hated the cold. Why couldn't it be warm all year round? Why did Washington have to have such a bad climate?

It was a relief to see the music building. It was a short, red brick building that didn't fit in with the rest of campus. The school had hired some contemporary architect to design it, and it stuck out from the classical buildings around it.

I pulled the door open and walked into the library, basking in the heat. The practice rooms were along the back of the building, and as I walked towards them I realized that I'd never seen or heard Edward play before. I felt a little shiver of anticipation. Edward was good at _everything_, so he would doubtless by great at piano.

I peeked through the little windows in the soundproof doors, stopping when I saw Edward's unique bronze hair. He was still playing, seated at the piano stool. I couldn't hear anything, so I eased the door open as softly as I could and slipped into the room.

The music continued without interruption, and I immediately recognized the tune. It was Debussy. Renee had played it back in the day, and it was one of my favorites.

Edward played it magically, like the music wasn't even coming from the piano. I stood, mesmerized, staring at his back, his hands flowing over the piano keys softly.

"Bella."

He said it clearly, but his tone, mixed with the music, made my name sound better than it ever had coming out of his lips. I felt my breath abruptly leave my body, and had to suck in a quick breath.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, and the music stopped. He turned around on the stool to look at me, grinning beautifully.

"That was amazing, Edward," I murmured.

He didn't answer my compliment, but held out his hand instead.

"Come sit down," he said.

I took his hand, and he pulled me down onto the stool next to him. He squeezed my hand tightly and then let go, his hands resting on the piano keys once more.

He started playing again, a slow, light tune. I could read enough music to realize that it was the same piece that was resting on the music stand atop the piano, hand written and with no title at the top.

It was the most beautiful piece of music I'd ever heard, and I smiled instinctively, listening as the notes wove around us. Every few seconds Edward would turn his head, a smile on his lips, to take in my expression. He apparently knew it well enough that the music sheets in front of him weren't needed.

Abruptly the music stopped.

"Don't stop," I immediately said.

"That's all there is, so far," he replied.

Something clicked in my head.

"Wait, you wrote that?" I asked.

He nodded, and I grinned. Of course he wrote it, Bella, I thought. It's the most beautiful piece I've ever heard.

"What did you think?" he asked.

I couldn't put my thoughts into coherent words. That happened a lot around him, and the music had only made it worse.

"Wow," was all I managed.

"You liked it?" he asked, his smile growing wider.

I nodded, and said, "Yes. I loved it."

My cell phone started vibrating in my bag, abandoned by the door.

"Sorry," I said, jumping up to grab it.

My foot caught on the leg of the piano stool, and I stumbled. Edward laughed a little, but I covered my fumble quickly, snatching my cell phone out of the side pocket of my bag.

It was a text from Alice.

_Where are you? The party starts in a few hours and we're not ready yet. Tick tock. A_

I sighed, and then turned to Edward.

"Alice demands that we get back so that she can play Bella Barbie for the party tonight," I explained.

Edward stood up, gathering his music together.

I sighed; I didn't want him to stop playing. He heard my sigh, and walked over to me, his bag over his shoulder.

"You can come listen to me play any time you like, Bella," he told him, taking my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and then grinned. "Because I will, you know. I'll become your personal stalker."

That made him laugh.

"As long as it's you," he said, and kissed me swiftly.

Even a little kiss like that took my breath away, and left me wanting more.

"It'll get old," I told him. "You'll get bored of me stalking you."

"Impossible," he replied.

I felt another shiver, and pulled away so that I could put my coat on. Edward took my hand once we were both bundled up, and we walked back to my dorm.

Alice had dressed me up in another one of her ridiculous outfits. I sat down on my bed while Rosalie finished her make up in the mirror in front of us.

"You look great, Bella," she assured me, seeing my face in the mirror.

I shrugged, indifferent.

"Edward will think so, too," she added.

That made my lips twitch a bit, and I asked, "Do you think so?"

Rosalie nodded, and then went back to applying mascara. I looked down at my outfit, and conceded that I did look okay. Alice had forced me into a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with an empire waist. I was even allowed to wear flats, even if they were a pair of Alice's and too small for my feet. I'd have blisters, I was sure.

There was a knock on the door, and I jumped off the bed to answer it. Behind me Alice let out an irritated groan.

"I'm not ready yet," she whined.

I ignored her and swung the door open. All three of the guys were standing in the hall, dressed and ready to go. One of our floor-mates, a junior named Krissy, walked down the hall behind them, giving them an approving look as she went by. I couldn't help but agree. They all looked great.

Emmett was wearing a dark, tight fitting t-shirt over a leather jacket and jeans. Jasper was wearing a dark pink shirt that I immediately hoped Rosalie wouldn't see. Although, even I had to admit, he did look nicer now that Alice was more or less dressing him.

I turned towards Edward last, because he had a tendency to take my breath away. Tonight was no exception. He was wearing a black sweater, which made his already pale skin look whiter. The sweater fit enough to see the outlines of his muscles through the sleeves. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and a smile graced his lips.

He was undoubtedly the most beautiful man I'd ever known.

"Hey," I said.

He leaned close to me, one of his hands resting on my lower back, and whispered, "You look exquisite."

I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't look too bad, yourself," I murmured.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and started to draw back. I pulled him closer, my fingers tightening in his hair, and kissed him harder.

Jasper cleared his throat and I quickly pulled away.

"Um… you guys can come in," I stammered.

Edward chuckled beside me, and I elbowed him in the side. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at us, but walked into the room behind Jasper.

I heard Alice's little shriek a second later, followed by another whine.

"I'm not ready yet, Jasper!"

"You look fine, Alice," I said from the doorway.

"Five more minutes," she said. "You can't rush these things, you know."

I shrugged. Jasper sat down beside Alice as she finished getting ready, and the two of them started a whispered conversation. They did that a lot, trapped in their own little world, whispering away. Emmett and Rosalie were on the other side of the room, meanwhile, the polar opposites of Jasper and Alice. They were laughing at something Emmett had said, no doubt highly suggestive.

I sighed, and felt Edward's arms circle around my waist. I leaned back into his chest and rested there, feeling the warmth of his body. I could feel the way his chest moved up and down with each breath, and the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"So," he said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "You never told me why you hate dancing so much."

"Do you really need to ask?"

I felt his chest move with laughter.

"I guess not. You are rather clumsy."

"I'm glad you find my gracelessness funny," I murmured.

I felt something press on my hair – his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall down too much tonight," he said, and I could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"Promise?" I prompted.

"I promise," he said.

Alice zipped up her make up bag and turned around to face the rest of us with a "ta-da!"

"Are you ready yet?" Emmett whined.

"Yes," Alice replied, and then said, "Jazz, can you grab my coat? It's right behind you."

I grabbed my own coat, and we set out towards the party. As we turned onto Greek Road I felt a sinking in my stomach. How had I allowed myself to be dragged to this party?

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

My mind registered two thoughts: _that's why_ and _maybe this won't be so bad_.

We followed the crowd of people down the road and up the steps to one of the fraternities. I could hear music blasting from inside, and all the windows were lit up. A strobe light flashed from somewhere inside. Alice danced up the steps with Jazz right beside her, with Rosalie and Emmett following.

Edward's lips brushed against my ear, and then he whispered, "Don't worry, Bella. It'll be fun."

His lips pressed lightly on the hollow beneath my ear and my mind became muddled again.

My foot collided with something, and I lurched forward. Edward's grip on my hand tightened, and I felt his other hand grip my other arm, pulling me up before I could fall down.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I heard him laugh lightly, and then he said, "I promised, didn't I?"

We walked up the stairs into the house. Our friends had paused in front of us, watching a game of pong. I nudged Alice in the back, and we started to push through the crowd.

People were dancing in one of the large rooms, a strobe light flashing over the crowd from the DJ's booth. In the next room some of the guys were playing Guitar Hero on a huge flat screen TV.

"This place is huge," Rosalie hissed. "Why do frats always get the best houses?"

Alice grabbed our arms and shouted over the music, "Forget that! Let's go dance."

I jerked my arm away quickly before she could drag me out on the dance floor.

"Um… Edward and I will go get drinks," I volunteered, "We'll be back in a bit."

Edward nodded beside me, but Alice narrowed her eyes. She saw through my ruse immediately. I'll admit, it was a bit obvious. But she let it go, and dragged everyone else out to the dance floor.

Edward placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me through the crowd towards the kitchen. It was only slightly less crowded in there, with a huge cooler full of drinks.

"Is everyone drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, and then added with a smile, "We decided that since we're with our big, strong boyfriends we don't need to worry about a sober escort."

Edward laughed and said, "Well, your big, strong boyfriends will be happy to make sure you all stay safe tonight."

"Safe and preferably not make fools of ourselves," I added.

Edward laughed and nodded, handing me some drinks to carry.

I tried to balance all the drinks in my arms, and was doing a miserable job of it when Edward's hands closed down around one of the cups.

I looked up at his face, but his mood had shifted again. He looked serious.

"Bella," he said, his voice low, "Will you do me a favor?"

His eyes were intense on mine, and I couldn't find my voice. So I just nodded.

"Don't drink anything tonight unless Emmett, Jasper, or I give it to you, okay? There's too many frat boys around here looking for a girl to prey on," he said.

I couldn't help it. A smile formed on my face.

"Edward, I think I can take care of myself," I replied.

"Bella, please," he repeated.

I sighed, but nodded. "Okay, fine. I won't drink anything some other guy gives me."

"Thank you," Edward said.

We found our friends on the dance floor and handed out drinks. I was hoping to sneak off the dance floor once we were done, but Edward put his free arm around my waist, holding me in place.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

Edward nodded, his eyes laughing. I sighed, and moved along with him to the music.

It didn't take long for me to trip over my own feet, but Edward's hands held me up.

"See?" he murmured in my ear, "You aren't as bad at this as you think."

He turned his head and his lips pressed against mine, erasing my clever comeback and all other thoughts from my mind.

I'm not sure how long we danced, but eventually Alice announced that she needed to sit, so we all left the dance floor. I was glad to escape, even if it hadn't been as bad as I thought. No doubt I was just getting ready for some catastrophic accident.

We ended up in the other room, watching a bunch of frat boys play Guitar Hero. The couch behind us freed up, and Alice immediately pounced on it. She let out a long sigh and relaxed into the couch. Her feet didn't reach the floor.

"Sheesh, Alice," Rosalie said, sinking onto the couch beside Alice.

Edward pulled me onto the couch, so I was sitting more or less on his lap.

"My feet hurt," Alice replied.

I laughed, and said, "Well, if you hadn't insisted on wearing those ankle boots…"

"They make me taller," Alice said, and crossed her arms across her chest, annoyed at being made fun of.

I'm not sure how it happened. I was more than a little distracted by Edward, who was both talking to me and running his fingers up and down my arm. But somehow Emmett and Jasper ended up playing Guitar Hero against a couple of other guys. Edward and I stopped talking so we could watch them.

"They're very good," I said.

Edward laughed, and replied, "They should be. They're very competitive."

"What about you?" I teased.

He shrugged.

"I let them have their fun."

Rosalie let out a disgruntled huff on the other side of Alice.

"This is not _fun_," she said, "This is _ridiculous_. They've been playing for twenty minutes now."

Alice said nothing, but I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie reached out and grabbed Alice's arm.

"Fine. If they're going to play video games, we're going to go dance. Come on, Bella," Rosalie said.

As scary as Alice was when she was angry, I was much more scared of an angry Rosalie. Alice usually let me off the hook. So I stood up with my friends, disengaging myself from Edward's arms. They marched off towards the dance floor.

"I'd better go after them before Rosalie punches some guy in the face," I said.

Edward grinned, and said, "I'll go get Em and Jazz before their girlfriends break up with them."

"They've got some groveling to do," I agreed, "Especially Emmett. Rosalie doesn't like being ignored."

He squeezed my hand and then let go. I gave him one last smile, and regretfully pushed through the crowd into the other room. I kept my eye out for Rosalie and Alice, but my mind wandered back to the other room, back to Edward. He had changed in the week that we'd been dating, but in a good way. Everything was always good when it came to Edward. He laughed and smiled more than he had before, when I'd still thought that he hated me and acted accordingly. But I liked this new Edward, a lot more than I'd liked angry Edward, which said a lot.

There was a crowd of people on the dance floor, their heads all turned in the same direction and their bodies still. It had to be Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie usually got this much attention when she was dancing at a party. Add that to the fact that she was angry and the crowd had to be for them.

I pushed my way to the center of the crowd. Rosalie was doing her worst on the dance floor, with Alice right beside her.

"Bella!" Rosalie called, and grabbed my arms, "Dance with us."

I glanced over my shoulder, hoping to see Edward, but all I could see was the ridiculous crowd. So I started dancing, figuring it would only get worse if I refused and knowing that the guys would be here any second.

A few minutes and two near-falls later I felt someone poke me on the arm. I swung around, my mind flying immediately to Edward but knowing at the same time that he'd never poke me to get my attention.

"Bella!" Mike shouted over the music, "You guys came!"

I nodded, and glanced over at Rosalie and Alice, who were still dancing but watching us and laughing.

"Yeah," I said. "Mike, I don't think you know my friend, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Mike. He's in our Biology class."

Rosalie waved a little, and went back to dancing.

Mike wrapped his hand around my arm, where just a few seconds ago he'd pinched me.

"Come on, I'll get you a drink," he said, and started towing me off the dance floor.

"I'm fine, Mike, really," I said.

I doubted he could hear me. The music was way too loud. But I followed him off the dance floor anyway.

The kitchen was much less crowded, and the music was fainter. Mike led me over to the fridge and handed me a beer.

"I'm fine, Mike," I told him, and handed the beer back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, and waited for him to take the beer. His hands didn't move, and he just took a sip from his own can.

"So, are you dating that Edward Cullen, then?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, evenly, waiting.

"Wow," Mike said, and seemed to consider something.

I waited, hoping he'd just decide not to say anything. But I was wrong.

"I don't like it," he said, finally.

"Well, it's not your business," I replied, tersely.

It really wasn't his business. He seemed like a nice guy and all, but he was not a friend of mine.

"You could do much better," Mike continued.

I felt my eyes narrow. Was he trying to suggest that _he_ was 'much better' than _Edward_? No competition there.

"Mike, listen," I said, "Not that it's any of your business, but I think you're wrong. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find my friends."

I held out the can again, hoping he would take it. I was relieved to see his hand reach out and take the can, but before I could make a move back towards my friends, his hand latched onto mine. My relief ebbed away quickly.

"Mike…" I started.

"What's your Edward got that I don't have?" he demanded, his face so close that I could smell the alcohol.

"Come on, Mike, let go," I hissed, "You're drunk."

"What?" he demanded.

I yanked my hand away with my free hand, my nails digging into his wrist.

"Manners, for one," I threw back, and slapped him hard across the face.

Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I pushed my way out of the kitchen and back towards the dance floor.

**Author's Note- A bit of a long chapter for you, to thank you all for being so patient with the wait. Now, I have two requests for you, my lovely readers who are actually reading the author's note at the end: First, I need some more fics to read! If you could drop me a line in the review about some of your favorite Twilight fanfics that would be spectacular. Second, I am fourteen reviews (as of writing this) off of one hundred reviews! If we can reach 100 by the time I post the next chapter I'll give you all a special treat! So drop me a line, send me a review, and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13 How to Destroy Mike Newton

**Author's Note- Thank you all so much! I reached 100 reviews! A special shout out to KelseyCullen, who reviewed not once, not twice, but three times! Now that is dedication. Haha. Anyway, sorry for the wait. Anyone who's in college will understand that the weeks between midterms and Thanksgiving break are nuts. All my professors wanted papers. But here's the next chapter. It's not as long as I would've liked. But now that my papers are done I should have more time to write. Enjoy and have a great Thanksgiving to all you Americans!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Soundtrack: "My Heart" by Paramore**

Chapter 13

How to Destroy Mike Newton

The music was pounded in my ears as I made my way back to the dance floor, trying to avoid hitting anyone in the crowd. The circle of guys had disappeared, so I guessed that meant Emmett and Jasper were back and had successfully managed to win Rosalie and Alice back. The two couples were dancing embarrassingly close. Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were about to start making out any second.

I blushed and looked away, scanning the nearby crowd for Edward. He had to be nearby, and I needed to find him. I wanted to leave. It had occurred to me that the whole reason we'd been invited to this party was Mike's perverted need to win me over. I wanted to part of it. But my friends looked like they were having fun, and I hated to disturb them.

"Bella?" Alice shouted, suddenly noticing me standing aimlessly a few inches from them.

She pulled back a little from Edward, but kept dancing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, and then asked, "Have you seen Edward?"

"He went to look for you," she said, her eyes narrowing, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I insisted.

She stopped dancing altogether now, and turned around to smack Rosalie in the shoulder.

"Rose, get your tongue out of Emmett's throat! Something's wrong with Bella!" she shouted.

A few people nearby turned to give us questioning looks.

"Dramatic much?" I hissed.

Alice chose to ignore me.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie grumbled, pulling away from Emmett, who looked just as disgruntled.

"Ask Bella," Alice replied, looking pointedly at me.

My friends were making me even angrier, and I brushed my eyes quickly with my fingers, wiping the tear before it could fall.

"Nothing's wrong," I insisted, "I'm just looking for Edward."

Rosalie caught on faster than Alice – she had more experience with disgusting guys.

"Was it that Mike character? The one who invited us?" she asked, her voice low over the crowd.

Alice let out a spectacular gasp, and grabbed Jasper.

"Did he touch you?" Emmett grumbled, "I'll kill him _for_ Edward."

"No!" I hissed, "No. It's fine. I handled it. You guys don't need to. I just don't want to be here anymore."

Alice nodded sympathetically, and said, "Okay. We'll head out."

"You can stay, if you want," I said, "You look like you were having fun…"

Alice's face stopped me before I could say anything else.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Edward on his cell phone," Emmett said, and took his cell out of his pocket.

I snatched it out of his hand before he could open it.

"I'll do it," I said.

I didn't want Emmett telling Edward anything about Mike. No doubt _he'd_ overreact worse than my friends had.

Edward picked up after two rings. I could faintly hear the music in the background before he spoke.

"Emmett? Did you find her?" he demanded.

I could hear the worried edge in his voice, and it made me smile just a little.

"Edward, it's me," I said.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" he asked, his tone changing completely. Relief, and less sharp than the tone he used when he thought I was Emmett.

Was it odd that I could pick out his emotions just from the sound of his voice?

"I'm with everyone else. I just left for a minute," I replied, "We're leaving, though. Can you meet us by the door?"

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

No.

"Yes," I lied, hoping he couldn't hear the lie in my voice.

He usually could, but I just needed to get him out of the party, where he couldn't do any damage. He had a bit of a temper. Then I'd tell him.

"I'll be right there."

The phone clicked, and I handed it back to Emmett.

"He's meeting us at the front door," I said.

We started weaving through the crowd. I headed our little group, eager to get out of the party as fast as possible. The music was giving me a headache.

"If I see that little Mike Newton…" I heard Emmett grumble behind me.

"You won't do a thing," Rosalie hissed.

But I heard her crack her knuckles behind me.

I tried to rearrange my features as we got close to the door, sure they would give me away. Edward was waiting for us, his eyes turned in our direction. His face changed just a bit when he saw me, and I knew I'd failed in trying to cover up how upset I was.

Shoot.

His hands curled around my face, his eyes boring into mine.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I insisted, "Let's go."

I reached up to tug one of his hands from my face. He let go, taking my hand in his and pulling me through the doorway.

Our friends filed out behind us into the cold air. I pressed against Edward's side in the cold, and let our friends trail behind us. He was walking quickly, evidently aware that something was wrong.

"Edward," I said, "It's okay, really. I'm fine."

His eyes tightened into a glare that probably would have scared most women if their boyfriends suddenly took to glaring like that. But I knew Edward. I'd faced his anger before, and I knew that however angry he was, it was rarely directed at me. It changed nothing.

But he wrapped his arm around me securely, holding me close to him as we stumbled (at least on my part) back towards the main campus.

We went to the guy's building without even a discussion. It was just where we naturally headed. Somehow that had become our hang out place.

Everyone filed into the elevator but Edward and I. I motioned Alice and Rosalie to follow their boyfriends, and they didn't protest. Alice just gave me a sympathetic smile, and then turned to Jasper with a conniving face.

The metal elevator doors slid shut in front of me, and I turned my back on them to face my boyfriend.

He was leaning against the wall, his face set in a frown. I realized that I'd seen him like this before: in our hate-hate stage, when he'd leaned against a lamppost after one of our fights after the movies. How much things had changed since then.

This time, I approached him instead, so I was standing right in front of him.

"You worried me, Bella," he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What happened?"

I'd rehearsed what to say to him on the walk over, and had decided to gloss over several of the details.

I moved into his arms, and let them wrap loosely around me.

"I ran into Mike Newton when I went to find Rosalie and Alice," I started. "He kind of pulled me off the dance floor and into the kitchen so he could get me a drink. I told him I didn't want one. Then he asked me if we were dating, and I said yes."

I paused. This is where it got messy. So far Edward had listened motionlessly, but I felt his arms tighten a bit.

"He just said he didn't like it, and said that I was too good for you."

Standing there in Edward's arms made it a bit more comical to me. I couldn't help but crack a smile. As if _I_ would ever be too good for the perfection that was _Edward_.

"I told him it was none of his business, and left," I said.

I didn't think there was a need to tell him that Mike hadn't exactly let me leave. I hoped I hadn't left a mark when I'd slapped him; not that he didn't deserve it, but it would be hard to explain.

But Edward wasn't buying it. I glanced up, almost afraid of what I'd see.

His head was leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut. He looked upset, more upset than I'd bargained for.

"Was that everything?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

His eyes opened a little, and looked down at me. I could see the disbelief in his eyes.

I groaned, and cried, "It's okay, really, Edward. Please don't be angry. I took care of it. I can take care of myself."

I had been taking care of myself all my life. Jacob had taught me that.

Edward didn't say anything, and I fell silent. I couldn't think of anything to say that would make the situation better.

"Please, Edward, he was just drunk and acting stupid," I begged, "I shouldn't have gone with him, but I'm okay."

His eyes opened again, and this time when they looked at me there was something different in them. I felt one of his arms leave my back and move to the side of my face.

"I'm not angry at you," Edward said. "I'm angry at that vile Mike Newton. You're just far too trusting for your own good."

I shrugged, and said, "I guess that's one of the bad things about me, then."

He smiled, and I felt my anxiety ebbing away. If he was smiling, then it was okay.

He kissed me then, slowly at first and then building momentum. I forgot everything: that I'd been worried, all about Mike Newton, that we were in the lobby of a crowded residence hall, even that I needed to breathe.

He pulled away, and I took the opportunity to take a shaky gulp of air, scented with Edward's cologne.

"We should go upstairs and join the others," Edward murmured against my lips.

I shook my head.

"No."

I felt his lips form a smile against mine and forgot how to breathe again.

He pulled back further, and I followed him.

"If I know anything about our friends, they're plotting Mike Newton's death," Edward said, "We should go make sure they don't do anything that will get themselves caught."

I couldn't deny that logic, as much as I wanted to. There was a very good chance that my friends would do something stupid. Not to kill Mike Newton, of course. But Alice and Rosalie especially were rather vengeful, and I was sure Mike Newton would not get out of this scott-free if they had anything to do with it. As much as I disliked Mike Newton at the moment, he didn't deserve whatever revenge my friends happened to be planning. I also didn't want them getting caught.

So I followed Edward into the elevator, where we stole a few more kisses before it reached his floor.

When the elevator doors opened onto his floor, he was in a much better mood. I was grinning, glad for once that his mood always shifted so quickly.

"So," he said, "When you said you 'took care of it', what did you mean?"

I looked up at his face, at the easy grin and the tease in his eyes.

I shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I slapped him across the face. It kind of stung a little, but I think I got him pretty good."

He laughed, tightening his hold on my waist.

I opened the door to his suite and waited for him to follow me in. I could hear Rosalie's voice coming from the lounge.

"We could always spread a lie about him having the clap or something," Rosalie said.

"Whoa, hold on," I called, pushing myself into the lounge, "Are you guys talking about Mike?"

I glanced at each of my friends in turn: Rosalie and Emmett sitting side by side on one of the couches, and Alice sitting in Jasper's lap in the armchair. They all looked extremely guilty.

"Oh, come on, Bella! We have to do something!" Rosalie said.

"Not _maim_ him," I countered.

Alice sighed loudly, and said, "We aren't _maiming_ him, Bella. We're _destroying_ him."

"Yeah," Emmett put in, "Personally, I'm all for the maiming while we're on the subject, though."

He flexed his muscles to show us just how willing he was.

Then he looked past me and shouted, "Come on, Ed, you've got to be with me on this one."

"Bella doesn't want you to beat him up," Edward said from behind me, "So, no, Emmett, no physically harming Mike Newton. At least on your part."

I turned to glare at Edward. I certainly didn't want _him_ going after Mike.

"Then we can destroy him socially and emotionally. Brilliant," Alice chimed in, and immediately turned back to Rosalie and said, "The clap? You think that'll work?"

I groaned, and flopped down onto the other couch. Edward laid himself down beside me, taking me in his arms.

"Don't worry, Bella," he murmured in my ear.

"Please don't attack Mike," I whispered, "He was drunk. Look what I did when I was drunk. I called you gay."

Edward laughed and said, "Yes, well, that was a first infraction. This is just one in a series."

Meanwhile, our friends had moved on from spreading rumors about Mike having the clap to blackmailing some of his frat buddies into forking over some incriminating pictures and posting them online. Apparently Rosalie had some dirt on some of the guys in the fraternities.

"What kind of dirt?" Emmett demanded.

Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied haughtily, "Good dirt."

"Like _good_ dirt," Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Of course Emmett would immediately jump to something sexual.

"Maybe."

Edward was humming in my ear, oblivious to the plotting going on around us. It made it extremely hard to concentrate. After a few minutes I stopped protesting to the increasingly unrealistic plans. A while later I started forgetting what was being said, lost in my dulling thoughts and the music in my ear.

I felt myself being moved, and my eyes flew open.

Edward's face was in front of my own, and I was in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"I can walk," I murmured, but quickly asked, "Where are we going?"

"My room. You fell asleep in the lounge, and the couches in the lounge aren't very comfortable to sleep on," Edward said, then faltered and asked, "If that's okay with you. I can walk you back to your hall if you'd like."

"Don't be silly," I whispered, "That's fine."

He carried me into his room, out of the bright light of the hallway into the darkness. His room was lit with just his laptop screen, casting a dull glow around the room.

He set me down on the bed and I immediately curled up, burying my face in his pillow, which smelt just like him. A moment later I felt the bed shift as he lay down beside me. His arms wrapped around me. I turned in his arms so that my head was resting on his chest, the same place I'd slept the night he'd finally told me how he felt about me.

"Go to sleep, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

He kissed me on my cheek beside my ear, and then started humming again.

Through the dullness in my head, I recognized the song he'd played for me earlier in the rehearsal room.

"I love this song," I murmured.

"Me too," he whispered.

"You don't have to do anything to Mike, you know," I whispered, "He's got nothing on you. As if I could be too good for you."

Edward ran a finger down my jaw line.

"No," he whispered, "You're far too good for me. I can't imagine what I've good I must have done to deserve to have you in my life."

He had it the wrong way. It was the other way around.

"Edward, be reasonable," I said.

But his face was abruptly serious, his eyes locked on mine.

"You're the best part of my life, Bella," he whispered, and kissed me again. "Now, go to sleep. You're exhausted."

I bit my lip, but set my head back down on his shoulder.

I fell asleep listening to the slow melody of Edward's humming. As I drifted off, I realized the song sounded like a lullaby.

**Author's Note- So, let's see if you guys can beat the amount of reviews for last chapter. Also, I promised you a thank you surprise for reaching 100. So I posted the first part of what I've been writing to get over my writer's block. It's on my profile and called Crashed Into You. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14 Thankful for You

**Author's Note- Hello, everyone! First of all I'd like to thank you for all your reviews and favorites and alerts. I love hearing from you. This chapter's a bit of a long one, which is why it took so long! I've done up the outlines for the rest of the chapters, and I'm going to say there's about five left after this. I might combine or lengthen while I'm writing. And I should be able to write more after this week, because then my semester ends. So here's this chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: "Falling for You" by Ronnie Day

Chapter 14

Thankful for You

Fortunately for Mike Newton, midterms came upon us and my friends all forgot about their plans for revenge. Alice had suddenly realized that all her online "Christmas" shopping was destroying her GPA, so she spent nearly all her free time with Jasper, who forced her to study. Rosalie, the perfectionist that she was, spent all her time studying even though she could have passed effortlessly. Even Emmett, so eager to see the demise of Mike, gave up when he realized that Alice and Rosalie weren't able to help. He went back to Guitar Hero, and took out his disappointment on his wireless guitar.

I was relieved, to be quite honest. Mike wasn't that bad of a guy. He didn't deserve the elaborate plans Alice had cooked up. He just made some bad choices. Besides, I figured Edward's treatment of him was punishment enough.

We had had Biology on Tuesday, and had been scheduled to do a lab. As we walked to class, I could tell that Edward was debating in his head how to handle it. He was angry; I could tell by the set of his jaw. Every now and then he would reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He was trying to figure out how to tell Mike just how displeased he was, because he was definitely angry, but while causing the least pain to me. He was upset that he'd hurt me in the first place, but knew that I didn't want Mike hurt in turn.

As we walked, I had realized how protective Edward was of me. I'd once said the same thing about Alice, but this was a surprise to me. I wasn't used to being taken care of. My mother had loved me, but she knew I could take care of myself and had let it go. Charlie had tried, but after years of inexperience, his half-hearted attempts to be protective had fallen short. He needed to be taken care of just as much as he wanted to take care of me.

And then there was Jacob. Jacob preferred to live life without reservations, and brought me along for the ride. I wondered how Edward would react if I told him about half the things Jacob had convinced me to try: cliff diving, motorcycles…

I'd never had anybody worry about me, not only my physical well-being, but my happiness as well. As much as I knew I could take care of myself, it was nice, in a way, to know that Edward was right there to help if I needed it.

Mike wasn't there when we reached the classroom. I tried not to sigh in relief as I sat down next to Edward. He kept my hand the whole time.

I wondered briefly if Mike actually remembered what happened Saturday night. He'd been pretty drunk at the time, and frat boys at St. Michael's took it as a point of pride that they usually didn't actually remember their weekends.

The professor walked in a moment later and started write on the board. I concentrated on what the professor was writing to keep from looking at the doorway. Then I felt Edward tense beside me, and I knew Mike had walked in.

I squeezed Edward's hand briefly, and then turned to see Mike sauntering towards our table.

"Hey Alice," he said, putting his stuff down at his seat. I noticed him swallow, and his eyes flitted to our side for just a second. "Hey Bella, Edward."

He most definitely remembered.

"Mike," Alice said, her voice cold.

I didn't say anything. I looked away, focusing my eyes on Edward's shoulder instead, wishing I could just bury my face there. But Edward was tense, and I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

It was hard to concentrate through the whole class, knowing what was going to happen at the end. We somehow got through our lab. Alice refused to say more than ten words to Mike, and ended up doing the lab almost single handedly while Mike sulked at the desk. Edward kept shooting daggers at Mike with his eyes.

It was almost a relief to hear the professor tell us to clean up our things. I didn't think I could stand much more of the hostility in Biology. Mike started cleaning up his things faster than I'd ever seen him move.

"Wait just a moment, Mike," Edward said.

I froze, and looked up at Edward. Mike did the same.

"Bella told me what happened the other night, at the party," Edward said.

I thought I saw Mike's hand shake a little bit.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't care what you think of me. It doesn't matter to me if you don't think I'm good enough for Bella. As long as I'm what she wants, that's all that matters to me. But you will never touch her again," Edward said.

Mike nodded.

He turned his head in my direction, but I noticed that his eyes didn't move from the table.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said.

All I could manage was an, "Um… okay."

Edward slung my bag over his shoulder with his own, and then offered his hand. I took it, and we followed Alice out of the room.

Before I could say anything to either of them, I noticed a familiar figure leaning against the wall outside our room.

"Emmett!" I hissed, "I said _no maiming_!"

He stood up, grinning.

"Hey, guys," he said, "Where's Mike?"

I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "Edward already took care of it."

But Alice nudged Emmett, and nodded towards the doorway. Mike was following a few feet behind us. I shook my head as Emmett began to crack his knuckles, watching Mike's every movement. I watched him speed up and all but scurry around the corner.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

Emmett nodded.

"He likes to show off, that's all," Edward whispered.

"What will Rose say?" I murmured.

Emmett laughed, and said, "Rosie knows all about it, Bells. She wanted to come but her class is on the other side of campus."

"And I told Jasper that Edward would handle it," Alice chimed in.

Well at least one of my friends actually listened to me. That was good to know.

I pulled my hand out of Edward's and marched towards the doorway, fully intending on leaving my friends behind until they'd matured to at least the level of a 16-year-old.

"Bella, wait!" Alice cried.

I ignored her, and pushed the door open. There was a blast of cold air, and I reached up to tighten my scarf… which was in my bag, which was on Edward's shoulder.

Great.

Ignoring the fact that it was cold, even for Washington, I set off towards the dining hall. I could hear my friends coming out of the building behind me.

"Bella, wait," Edward said, catching up to me before I'd gone more than a few steps.

He threw my scarf around the back of my neck, and took my hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, slowing me down with his hand, "I have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" I asked.

"I got carried away," he continued.

"Why? I told you it was nothing," I said.

"I know. I was jealous," Edward replied.

I rolled my eyes, a habit I'd picked up from him.

"Of Mike Newton?" I said, with a laugh, "That's ridiculous. Edward, you're _perfect_. Mike's just… Mike."

"Perfect?" he repeated, and I could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

I nodded, and reached up with my free hand to pull my scarf a little tighter. I was trying to maintain my anger towards him, and I knew if I looked at him I'd forget all about it. Life was not fair.

"Bella, please," Edward murmured.

I looked up at him, and his green eyes caught mine. Damn. He was too beautiful, too perfect. His eyes were creased, worried. It was hard to stay angry with him, knowing he was this worried and this upset. I knew he'd only meant well, and that he would never hurt me.

"Ugh," I groaned, looking away, "You're such a cheater."

He laughed, and the sound made my heart jump. It was so unbelievably good to hear him laugh.

"Fine," I said, "But lay off Mike Newton from now on, please? I think he got the point."

Edward frowned, but I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine."

My stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl, and I sighed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let's go to lunch, then," Edward offered.

This time, when he started to walk, I walked along side him, letting his hand hold mine tightly.

Four exams and one fifteen page paper later, I was headed home for Thanksgiving. It was about a four-hour drive to Forks, so I left early Wednesday morning. All my friends were going home for Thanksgiving. Alice had left the night before: she was going to Jasper's for Thanksgiving.

I'd wondered at her courage. I wasn't sure I was ready to meet Edward's parents yet, much less have him meet Charlie and Renee. They didn't even know I had a boyfriend, and I meant to keep it that way for a little longer. I hated lying to my parents, but Renee didn't approve of relationships before the age of thirty much less coming off a long-term relationship, and Charlie was my dad, and he'd loved Jacob.

So Edward and I had decided without actually talking about it to spend Thanksgiving apart. We'd spent nearly every moment, waking and sleeping, together in the days leading up to break, and driving along the main road in Forks I felt a whole in my heart, the empty space beside me where Edward should be.

Someone honked their horn at me as I drove down main street. I raised my hand to wave in their direction. Everyone knew it was me, I had driven the same red truck since I'd come to live with Charlie years ago. And they all knew Charlie. It was pretty hard not to. He was the police chief.

The cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I got home. I wasn't expecting Charlie to be home; he was usually at work all day. I let myself into the house, and dragged my bag upstairs to my bedroom. I went back downstairs, nearly tripping on my way. I caught myself on the railing, and then went into the kitchen.

Charlie'd left me a note on the counter.

"Bells, Be home after work. Call your mom. She called this morning and said your cell phone wasn't working. Love, Dad."

I bit my lip, and then picked the phone up to dial my mom's number. While I listened to the phone ring I opened the fridge. Of course, there was a bottle of ketchup and two plastic carry out trays from the diner.

I got Renee's voicemail, and left her a quick message explaining that I must have gone through a dead zone, but that I was safely in Forks and would call her in the morning. Then I sat down to make a grocery list.

Hours later I heard the front door open and shut, and the scrapping sound of Charlie hanging is gun up.

"Bella?" he called.

"In the kitchen, Dad!"

I heard his heavy footsteps plod through the house, into the kitchen, where I'd spent the majority of my day.

"Smells good, Bells," he said.

I glanced up from the mixing bowl, and smiled at my father. He looked the same, but a bit softer around the edges, like he'd eaten a few too many meals at the diner.

"Thanks," I said, "Pumpkin and apple pies. I thought you'd want plenty of leftovers."

He wrapped me in a one-arm hug and said, "I've missed you, Bells."

"I missed you, too, Dad," I replied.

"How's school?" he asked, sitting down in his usual chair with a glass of water.

"Fine," I replied, "How does chicken sound for dinner? I went and got groceries when I got back."

"Chicken's fine," he said, and then paused to clear his throat, "Have you… er… met any boys at school?"

Uh-oh.

I kept my face averted from Charlie, because he would be able to see in a second that I was uncomfortable.

"Umm… no. Why?" I asked.

He cleared his throat again and said, "No reason. Just wondering."

After that we fell back into the comfortable silent I remembered from High School. It was safer, and I preferred it over embarrassing questions.

I waited until Charlie went to sleep, well after the basketball game was over. Then I went up to my room to call Edward. I'd called him earlier that day to let him know I'd made it home safely – which he'd insisted upon. His mother was peppering him with questions about me, and wanted to know when she'd meet me.

"What, have you never brought a girl home before, Edward?" I teased.

I could almost hear his smile on the other end. "None like you, Miss Swan."

I laughed.

But he grew serious again and said, "I was too focused on school to bother telling my parents about girls."

I smiled, and said, "I think Charlie might be on to us, too."

Then I sighed, and said, "I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you, too."

"I'll call you tomorrow," I promised, and then we disconnected.

I held the phone in my hand for a minute, silent. Hearing his voice just made it worse. I was here in Forks, and he was in Seattle. This week was going to be _long_.

Then I dialed Alice. She would be awake: her high levels of energy rarely put in her bed before midnight.

"Bella!" she answered the phone, "What's up?"

"Alice, have you been talking to Charlie?" I hissed.

Charlie loved Alice, and whenever he'd called her once before, when I was really upset about Jacob, just to make sure I was okay.

"Nope," Alice replied, "Why?"

"He's been asking really pointed questions about me and boys all night," I told her.

"So you think he knows about you and Edward? Well, we did basically tell him we knew someone named Edward when he called that one time," Alice said, "But I swear I haven't talked to him since August, and I've never told him that you have a boyfriend. That's something you get to do, darling. And something you should do, soon."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alice, you don't get it. I can't tell Charlie about Edward. Not yet."

"Because…"

"He freaked out when Jacob and I started dating, and he loves Jacob like a son. Which is part of the problem. I think he secretly wishes Jacob and I would get back together," I said.

Alice made a disgusted noise and said, "Bella, I'm sure he's past the whole Jacob thing. He's your father."

"Exactly. He's very protective of me," I said.

She laughed and said, "That part's true. But you should still tell him."

"Why?" I repeated.

There was a long pause, and then Alice said, "Bella, have you thought that maybe the reason you don't want to tell Charlie is because then you'll have to admit to yourself how serious you are about Edward?"

"What?" I hissed.

Instead of being sorry and recanting everything she'd just said, Alice just said, "Think about it, Bells. I'm off to go watch a movie with Jazz. Love you."

"Love you, too," I whispered, and hung up the phone.

Thanksgiving was just Charlie and me, as usual. I called Renee, but our conversation was cut short because her turkey was burning. She and Phil would probably be eating out yet again. I called Edward, but didn't have time to say anything more than "Happy Thanksgiving" and "I miss you" before the potatoes decided to boil over.

I made Charlie turn off the football game at two o'clock, and put Thanksgiving dinner on the table.

"There's going to be plenty of leftovers," I said after a few minutes of silent eating, "And I'm going to leave you some stuff that you can just heat up and eat. That way you won't have to go to the restaurant every night for dinner. It's not good for you."

Charlie just nodded, and then said, "So, Bella, I know you said there weren't any boys at school… but I want you to know that you can tell me, if, you know, there are."

"Dad, it's a co-ed school," I replied, evading the question.

"You know what I mean," he grumbled, taking a healthy bite of mashed potatoes.

I quickly put some turkey in my mouth, enough to hopefully delay an answer for a minute or two.

But Charlie continued anyway.

"I'm just trying to be a good father, Bells. Your mother…"

"Renee called you?" I asked, swallowing down the turkey.

"She said you'd been acting weird lately, and she wanted to know if I'd told you about any new boys at school," he said.

Yes, because girls my age regularly tell their fathers about their dates.

"Renee put you up to this?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, sheepishly.

I took a sip of my drink, shaking my head. I couldn't believe this. I'd forgotten how perceptive my mother was. Of course she would have noticed that I was a lot happier whenever I talked to her, and that I was evading certain questions. Of course she would be worried and call Charlie. And Charlie, trying to be the responsible father, would get worried too.

"It's okay, Dad," I assured him.

"So there is a boy?" he asked.

If you could call Edward a _boy_.

"Yes," I admitted, feeling my face turning red, "But it's okay."

"Bells… you're a big girl, I understand that. But I'm still your father, and I can still be worried about you. It's so soon after Jake…" Charlie started.

I turned my face away from the table, breaking our eye contact.

"It's okay," I promised, "I know what I'm doing."

Maybe saying it loud would make it true.

"Okay, Bella. I trust you," he said.

"Don't tell Renee," I begged, "She'll overreact."

"She'd want to know," Charlie replied.

I put down my fork and said, "Fine. Tell her. But _you're_ going to tell her. I didn't ask for either of you to interfere."

Charlie smiled a little at the edges of his mouth, and I couldn't help but to respond in turn. We both knew what Renee's reaction was going to be like.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked.

I hesitated, then answered, "Edward Masen."

I wondered if Charlie recognized the name from the time Alice answered my phone on accident. But if he did he didn't say anything.

"Where's he from?" Charlie asked.

"Seattle. He's a music major but intends to go into law school when he graduates in the spring, and work in his father's law firm. Anything else you want to know?" I asked, speaking quickly to get it over with.

Charlie smiled again and said, "I guess not."

I smiled in response, and we went back to eating our dinner in silence.

Edward called me again that evening, while Charlie was watching the recap of the game I'd made him turn off during dinner. I dismissed myself to go upstairs, and tossed myself on the bed before calling him back.

"Hey," I said, "Sorry about that. I had to get out of the living room."

I heard him chuckle and then he said, "I understand. How was your dinner?"

I grimaced, and said, "You first."

"Fine. No one drew blood, so I think it was success. How was yours?" he pressed.

"Well, my parents sort of ganged up on me," I told him, "About you. So I told them about you. Charlie understands, he's fine with it. But I'm not so sure about Renee."

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked.

"Renee's a bit… um… crazy about relationships. She married my dad too young, and had me just after they were married. She doesn't like being tied down," I said, smiling to myself as I thought of my crazy mother. "But she worries a lot, mostly about me. She doesn't want me to end up tied down too soon. She thought I would be with Jake, and now she's worried that I'm…"

I trailed, realizing this wasn't something I should tell Edward.

"Rebounding?" he asked.

I hesitated.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Sort of." I gave in.

"Are you afraid of that, too?" he asked.

I bit my lip, and whispered, "A little. I… I don't want you to be a rebound. Because that means that eventually I'll lose you."

I could imagine what he looked like.

"Don't worry about that, Bella," he murmured on the other end.

But I couldn't erase the worry that was eating away at me.

Friday morning Charlie went down to La Push. He didn't ask me if I wanted to come along – he already knew the answer. La Push meant Jacob. It was his territory, his home. I might have still been welcome, but I didn't want to go back.

So I cleaned the house and made turkey soup with some of the left over turkey. Charlie's method of cleaning was to push everything into corners, so I had a lot of stuff to keep busy with. Alice was entertaining me with text messages every few minutes. She was out Black Friday shopping with Jasper's mom, and was having a great time by the sound of it.

My phone rang once in the mid-morning, and the caller ID flashed Renee. I ignored it, putting my headphones back on and attacking the rug beneath the coffee table. It looked like Charlie had spilt a can of beer and then just mopped it up with some paper towels.

So I was expecting the email I got later that night when I opened up my laptop.

_Bella, your dad told me you were angry with us for bugging you about your boyfriend. Edward, is it? Your dad couldn't remember. I'm just worried about you. I think it's too soon after Jacob. I know how much you cared about Jacob, and I don't want to rush headlong into these things. I hope your thanksgiving went well. We ended up going to Denny's and getting breakfast after I burnt the turkey to a crisp. I miss you! Love, Mom_

I sent Renee a quick email back, telling her that I was fine and that I would call her next week. I felt bad about screening her call, but that was a conversation I'd have to work myself up to.

I had moved onto the kitchen and was scrubbing all the surfaces when Charlie got home.

"Bells," he called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted, throwing the sponge into the sink.

I heard Charlie come into the kitchen behind me, and turned to him with a big smile, to let him know that he was forgiven.

"How was La Push?" I asked.

He shrugged, going over to the fridge.

"It was good to see everybody," he replied.

I knew what that meant. Jacob was home for Thanksgiving, too, apparently. I'd felt a little bad all day about not going with Charlie. Billy was a great guy, and an old friend of my father's. He'd always looked out for me. But now I knew I was right not to go. I couldn't handle seeing Jacob.

"Jake was there," Charlie said, looking at me warily.

I think he was expecting me to break down into hysterics.

"Oh."

"He, well, he wanted to know if he could come see you. He said he wants to apologize for everything that happened," Charlie told me.

I froze, one hand on the sink, my eyes staring out the window.

No. No, no, no. I couldn't see Jacob. I didn't think I could handle it.

He'd broken my heart and left me in pieces. Pieces that Edward was slowly putting back together, erasing every fault line. What if I saw him again and those pieces flew apart again? What if I saw him and hurt Edward in the process?

"No," I whispered, out loud this time.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to," Charlie said.

I unfroze, and turned to look at my father.

"I don't want to," I said, firmly.

Charlie nodded, and went back to the fridge, neatly closing the topic.

I turned the water on and washed the sponge. Once I was done I dismissed myself back up to my room, and curled up on my bed.

I waited for the tears to come, but they didn't. After a few minutes I sat up and stared at the opposite wall. There were a few pictures hung up on the walls, of my family and friends. I realized I needed to hang a picture of Edward there.

I reached for my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Bella?"

"Hey," I said, smiling into the phone, "How are you?"

**Author's Note- Not a whole lot of fluff, but never worry, there will be next chapter! Yay! So, please review. It only takes a second and it gives me motivation to write faster. I only had seven reviews last chapter, so let's see if we can beat that! I'd hate to be one of those authors who only updates if they have a certain number of reviews. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15 Rings and Dancing and Love

**Author's Note- So, as a reward for all your (im)patience, this is the longest chapter ever. And the beginning of the drama. Yay! Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews. As I've mentioned in my other story, I'm going to start replying to all your reviews. A few other authors I've read do this, and I thought it was a really nice way to show you guys just how much I appreciate your reviews. But enough of the hallmark-card stuff. I'm so sorry for the wait. Every time I sat down to write this chapter, it started going off in a different direction. I had a different plan for this chapter, but my characters just kind of formed this one and I went with it. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: "Angel of Mercy" by OneRepublic

Chapter 15

Rings and Dancing and Love, Oh My!

My cell phone went off as I turned down the street towards campus. I grabbed it off the passenger seat and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice."

"I hadn't guessed," I replied, "Alice, I have caller ID on my phone."

There was a pause on her end, and I heard what sounded a lot like Emmett breaking something in the background.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know where you are," she said, "How much longer 'til you're back?"

"I'm just getting to campus," I answered, "So a few minutes, maybe? Why? And what's going on there? I thought I heard something breaking."

"Emmett and Jasper are beating each other up," Alice answered simply.

"Oh."

"And Edward wants to know. He's pacing a hole in the floor. And now he's giving me a dirty look."

I laughed and said, "Why didn't he call me then?"

"Emmett gave him a hard time when he called you earlier. Jazz and I missed it, but something about being whipped," Alice explained, then shouted, "Stop giving me those looks, Edward, or I'm not telling you where she is!"

"Alice, tell him I'll be there in five minutes," I said.

"Okay, Bella, see you in a few hours then. Make sure you tell the creepy gas station guy that you're car's really old and that might be why the brakes went on you," Alice called into the phone.

She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You should've seen his face, Bella!" she hissed into the phone.

"All right, Alice, tell him the truth," I said, trying to sound stern.

"Fine. Edward, Bella just got to campus and she'll be here in a few minutes," Alice called. "Aw, Bella, now he looks happy."  
I smiled, and turned into the parking lot next to the guy's building. I'd get my stuff to my room later.

"Emmett! Don't do that! Stop! Bella, I got to go! I'll see you in a bit, darling!" Alice shouted into the phone.

"Okay, Alice," I said, and hung up the phone.

I finally found an empty spot and parked my truck, glad the people on either sides hadn't been spot-hogs. My truck was a bit touchy about parking sometimes.

I left my bags in the truck and headed up to Edward's room. I was very excited to see Edward. I hadn't expected how much I'd missed him, or how excited I'd be at the prospect of seeing him again. We spent nearly every waking moment together that we could, and the five days that had passed between saying goodbye and now had been long and boring without him.

Christmas and January break loomed in front of me, and I wondered how I would handle six weeks without Edward. I couldn't take another repeat of Thanksgiving break.

I walked out of the elevator and onto Edward's floor. As usual, the door to the suite was open a crack, and I could hear my friends' voices inside. It sounded like Emmett and Jasper had given up trying to beat each other up, or, more likely, Alice and Rosalie had interfered. It sounded relatively calm.

I set down my purse so that I could take my coat off before going into the lounge, and felt two arms wrap around my waist.

I knew those arms, and felt my face immediately break out into a smile.

Edward.

"Hi," I said, my body relaxing into his chest.

"You're late," he murmured, and I could feel the words in his chest. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I had to stop for gas a few times. My truck doesn't get great mileage," I explained.

I turned around in his arms, wanting to see his face. I hadn't seen it in days, and when I saw it I was almost taken back. He was more perfect than my memory had imagined him.

"What?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Nothing," I replied. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Long."

"Mine too," I whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bella," he said, "Which is why I would like to take you to dinner. Are you free Friday night?"

"Yes," I replied, although I couldn't quite remember. His eyes always made me forget things. But if I did have anything planned I could move it, cancel it…

"Good. Alice wants to dress you up," Edward continued.

I grimaced.

"I'm sorry. She heard me making reservations," Edward told me.

That stopped me.

"Reservations?" I asked, "It isn't an expensive place, is it? Edward, you don't need to spend money on me. We could just go get pizza…"

He pressed his lips to mine, and I forgot what I was saying.

He tasted better than I'd remembered, too. I pressed myself closer to him, suddenly feeling that I wasn't close enough. My fingers knotted in his hair, and one of his hands pressed harder against my back, the other pulling me closer.

I parted my lips beneath his, breathing in his scent.

I'd missed him so much. Too much.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips, "We should stop."

I groaned, but didn't protest when he took my hands from the back of his neck and held them between us.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me, too," I admitted again, smiling.

He glanced towards the open doorway into the lounge. He was frowning, like he didn't want to go in.

"I'm not ready to share you just yet," he whispered.

"Who says you have to? We don't have to go anywhere," I said, pressing my lips to his again.

"Alice will get suspicious," he said in between kisses.

"Let her."

"Bella."

I pulled back, impatient.

"You're making this awfully hard," I said, "Ugh. You're driving me crazy!"

He laughed, quietly, holding me close.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't… control myself around you," I admitted.

That was an understatement, but it would do. I forgot everything but us when we were together. I couldn't breathe right, and had to constantly remind myself to breathe when he was kissing me. He infuriated me, and made me happy and alive.

"I have a tough time, too, Bella," he said, grinning madly.

"Then stop trying," I retorted.

But he just laughed, and let go of me. He took one of my hands, and led me into the lounge. Alice immediately jumped up to hug me.

"Bella! You're back!" she cried.

I nodded, and waited for her to let go so I could go sit with Edward.

"We have to talk," she whispered in my ear before she pulled away.

I gave her a look, but she just smiled mysteriously and went to sit with Jasper. I frowned, imagining the myriad of things Alice could want to talk about. Then I let Edward pull me onto his lap.

Rosalie and Emmett spent the rest of the evening describing their impressions of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and Emmett's attempts at making mashed potatoes. They both lived in Seattle, and had spent the holiday together, with hilarious results.

It was barely ten o'clock when Alice gave a huge, and fake, yawn.

"Well, Rose, Bella, I think it's time for us to head back. I'm exhausted," she announced.

I shot her a look. I had just gotten back to Edward, and I didn't like the idea of leaving so soon. Rosalie's face betrayed her surprise. Alice was never the first one to suggest we leave our boyfriends. Ever.

Alice must have something big to tell us, I thought to myself.

We said our goodbyes regretfully. I promised to call Edward later that night, before setting out in the cold with Rosalie and Alice.

We had been trudging through the snow in the parking lot for about thirty seconds before Rosalie growled, "God, Alice, what was that all about? What's so important that we had to leave so early?"

Alice walked lightly through the snow, and I envied her grace.

"I can't tell you here," she announced, after a minute's contemplation. "But it's big."

I could hear the excitement in her voice, and some of my anger with her disappeared. We piled into my truck, and drove over to our building. Alice turned on the ancient radio in the truck, and started singing along to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl". I rolled my eyes. Rosalie grinned, and shook her head, so I knew she'd forgiven her, too.

After I'd parked the truck, I went to grab my things out of the back.

"Do you need any help, Bells?" Alice called.

"No," I replied, and grabbed my suitcase out of the bag.

Alice gave me an incredulous look, then shook her head.

"I don't understand how you can travel so lightly," she said as we walked into our building, "It's five days. I needed two suitcases and half of Jasper's."

"I had three," Rosalie agreed.

Alice nodded. "I had to pack a bit lighter than usual. I didn't want Jasper's parents to think I was high maintenance."

Rosalie just shrugged. I doubted she cared what Emmett's parents thought about her, as long as they thought she was pretty.

"I didn't have anyone to impress," I said, wryly.

"Your fault," Alice sang as the elevator door opened to let us in. "I'm sure if you had wanted to go home with Edward, he would have invited you in a second."

"I couldn't," I insisted, "We've only been dating for a few weeks, and we're taking it slow, and…"

"You're out of reasons," Alice filled in.

I fell silent, unwilling and unable to contradict her. Going back to Forks alone had seemed like a good idea before the break. Now, even I was questioning it. As much as I loved Charlie and knew he would've wanted me home, being apart from Edward was horrible.

"I'm assuming we're all going to your room," Rosalie asked, pressing the button for our floor.

Alice nodded, the light returning to her face.

I wondered for the tenth time what had her so excited. She looked like a light bulb, all lit up from the inside.

"Will you tell us yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope," Alice replied, letting her lips pop at the end.

The elevator reached our floor, and we walked out. I banged my suitcase into my shin as I carried it, and I winced as I waited for Alice to unlock our door.

Her things were already neatly put away, I noticed.

"You can unpack later, Bella!" Alice shouted, and then jumped onto her bed.

Rosalie took her usual perch, on Alice's desk, while I sat down on my own bed.

"Well, come out with it. Did something happen over Thanksgiving break?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nodded, excitedly, and said, "Well, I went home with him. His parents were so nice to me. They were great, and he was great, and…"

"It was great," Rosalie said, "We get it."

"Yes. So, his whole family came over for Thanksgiving, and I got to meet them all. They all acted like they liked me, except for Great Aunt Millie, but Jazz says she doesn't like anyone. His mom said that she thought Jasper really likes me, and she said that she was so glad he found someone like me."

"Aw," Rosalie cooed, "That's sweet."

I nodded, unable to say anything.

"And then, this morning, after we were in the car, Jasper asked if I'd noticed his mother's ring."

Rosalie sucked in her breath, and Alice started to talk faster as her excitement grew.

"It's so pretty. It's silver, with a big diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds set in little flowers. I told him I had, and that I thought it was really pretty. He told me it had been passed down for generations from his great-great-grandmother, and that he would use it to propose to the woman he intended to marry. Then he told me that he'd asked me because he wanted my opinion when it was still fresh in his mind. He wanted to know if that ring would be okay, or if I would want a different one when he asked me to marry him!" Alice announced.

I felt the world fall still around me. Somewhere beyond me Rosalie let out an excited shriek, and jumped off her perch to sit down next to Alice, their voices mixing to become a wordless noise.

But I fixed a smile on my face, and forced myself to break out my own void, to look and act happy for Alice.

"That's great, Alice, really," I said, giving her a hug.

Alice nodded against my shoulder, and pulled back to say, "I knew from the minute I met him that he was perfect for me. Do you remember? I told you that just after we met."

"I remember," I assured her.

"You're psychic," Rosalie joked, then sighed, happily, "He's a great guy, Alice. And he loves you. Anyone can tell."

"Emmett's pretty devoted to you," Alice said, grinning happily.

Rosalie tossed her hair, and joked, "Well, that's what I look for in a man. Someone completely devoted to me."

"And your ego," Alice added, laughing.

Then they both looked at me, and Alice's eyes changed a little bit. The light was still there, but something had changed. Hesitation?

Was I not doing a good job of acting happy for her?

I smiled wider, and said, "Jasper is a great guy, Alice. And so is Emmett."

Alice nodded, then said, "I think Edward's more than a little head-over-heels for you, Bella."

"I think so, too," Rosalie added, quietly.

I felt my face turn bright red, and I looked down at my comforter, away from their smiles.

"I don't know," I said, uneasily.

"Bella, he was pacing the floor this afternoon before you got back. When you're around, he's happy and he laughs a lot. He's more of himself with you. His eyes follow you when you move, and he smiles to himself. Sometimes he just looks at you in wonder," Alice said.

I shook my head.

"He just missed me, that's all," I said.

"You know, Bella, sometimes you can be really off when it comes to perceiving things," Rosalie murmured.

"And sometimes I can be completely right," I countered.

Rosalie shook her head, and said, "Well, I guess we'll see. Has he… said anything?"

"No," I replied, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Have you… acted like you'd want him to?" Rosalie asked.

"No. And I don't want to talk about it. Please," I begged, "Let's just be happy for Alice, tonight, and forget all my drama. Tonight's Alice's night to celebrate."

Rosalie regarded me carefully, and I turned red again under her scrutiny. But then she nodded.

"So, Alice, describe the ring for me," I said, turning my attention to Alice and listening to her launch in a minute description of her future engagement ring.

***

I wasn't able to get out of the shopping trip that my date apparently necessitated. I tried every excuse I could think of: headache, nausea, paper to write, phone calls to make… None of it worked. Then I heard Alice talking about what she was planning on buying me for my date, and I stopped trying to come up with excuses. If I was there, at least I could stop Alice from getting out of hand.

I had been out with Edward, of course, but never anywhere that I couldn't wear jeans and sneakers. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but assured me that the reservations were made and that I would have a great time. Alice had forced – or blackmailed, I wasn't really sure – him to tell her where we were going so that I would be dressed appropriately. The whole shopping trip she kept dropping annoying hints like "oh, this will look great in the candlelight."

Friday afternoon, after classes, Rosalie and Alice descended on me. I sat in my room, while Rosalie did my hair and Alice did my makeup.

"Alice, I'll love you forever if you don't put that lipstick on me," I said, eyeing the tube in her hand.

She looked down at it, then agreed, "You're right, it's too Angelina Jolie pre-Brad."

She discarded it, and picked up a much more moderate pale lip-gloss.

"Alice," I continued, "I'll love you forever if you tell me where we're going."

She laughed and said, "Nope. Now, stop talking or I'm going to get lip gloss all over your face and I'll have to start again."

"Alice?" Rosalie asked from behind me, "How's the hair?"

I immediately wished I was sitting in front of a mirror so that I could see the result of all of Rosalie's tugging and pulling behind me.

"Just a bit softer, I think," Alice said.

I fingered the dress I was wearing, a short black dress with an empire waist and black stones around the low neckline. I had a pair of shiny black heels on my feet to match.

"Edward is going to be amazed," Alice said when they finished, producing a mirror for me.

I checked myself before I bit my lip, sure the lip gloss wouldn't taste have as nice as it looked.

"You guys did a good job," I said.

It was true: I looked a lot nicer than usual. My hair was half-up, in soft curls, and I actually liked the make up Alice had put on me.

"See, it's not that bad," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up to get my stuff together.

Alice helped me, putting my stuff in the little black clutch that I was using for the evening.

"Don't forget the lip gloss!" she called across the room, tossing the little tube at me.

I missed it, and had to dive under my bed to find it. While I was searching in between two old shoe boxes that Alice had stored under there Edward knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted, grabbing the lip gloss tube and climbing out from under my bed.

Alice had a strange smile on her face, and she said, "He's early. A bit eager, huh?"

Rosalie smacked her arm, so I didn't have to. I went to answer the door instead. On the other side was Edward, in all his god-like perfection, grinning, his hair a little wet from the snow.

"You look stunning," he whispered, and then pressed a kiss just below my ear.

While I shut the door behind him I took the chance to try and get my heart to work right and to remember how to breathe.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie," he said.

They waved at him from Alice's bed. Then he turned to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded, grabbing my coat.

"See you later, Bella!" Alice sang, "Have fun!"

I waved goodbye, and followed Edward out of the room. We walked hand in hand across the parking lot and towards his Volvo. I only slipped on the ice in my heels twice, which I took as a sign from Providence that tonight would be a good night for me. Usually my coordination was worse in heels and ice.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked once we were in the car.

Edward just grinned and said, "No."

"Is it expensive?" I asked, forgetting about my lip-gloss and biting my lip.

Edward glanced at me and said, "Please, Bella. Allow me to spoil you a bit. I enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes, and turned to look out the window. But I could still feel Edward's gaze on me.

"What?" I asked, wishing I had a mirror.

"Remind me to thank Alice," he said, "You look amazing. Beautiful. But then, you're always beautiful."

"Sure," I said, "Stop with the flattery and drive, Romeo."

A few minutes later, when I noticed that we were getting deeper and deeper into the heart of Seattle, I asked again where we were going, but again he wouldn't answer me.

"You shouldn't have told Alice, you know," I said, "She's been really annoying all week now, dropping hints just to bug me."

Edward just grinned.

"I needed to tell her, you know, so you wouldn't mutiny when she dressed you. I thought she might dress you like this even if I didn't tell her, but telling her gave her the authority to make sure you were properly dressed," Edward explained.

"And gave her a reason to play Bella Barbie," I said, "It's her favorite game."

We both laughed.

After a while we pulled up in front of a small restaurant, the front gently lit with tiny lights that sparkled against the snow. I gaped at it while Edward got out of the car to open my door. It was very, very nice, and had to be very, very expensive.

"Please, Bella," Edward told me, opening my door, "Let me spoil you."

So I bit back my questions and then said, "It's beautiful, Edward."

His face lit up, and he offered me his hand. I wrapped my fingers in mine, his strong hand holding me tight to his side as we walked inside. The host took our jackets, and then led us out onto the dining room floor. Our table was in a quiet corner, and lit with a small silver candelabra.

It was perfect, and heart-wrenchingly beautiful.

"I love it, Edward, I… I'm… Thank you."

"Speechless?" he asked with his crooked smile.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

I loved how his face lit up, knowing that he had done the right thing, knowing that I loved it and that I was happy.

A minute later, when I was able to form a coherent sentence again, I said, "It's so small. There must be less than two dozen tables."

Edward nodded, and said, "It's very private, very exclusive. I had to make a few phone calls to get us in. But my mother knows the owner pretty well."

Of course, his mother the music magazine heir.

"It's perfect, Edward," I said.

He just smiled and said, "Order whatever you like."

I ordered an Italian dish, slaughtering the name in the process. Edward ordered a chicken entrée. The waiter, a middle-aged man, poured some water into our glasses and then took our orders back to the kitchen.

"Bella."

He was grinning. I knew that smile: he had an idea.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I looked out towards the dance floor, where just about half the restaurant was swaying to the little orchestra set up in the corner.

"Edward, you know I can't dance," I hissed.

But he was still grinning, and asked, "Bella, would I let you fall?"

"No," I whispered, and took his hand.

"Let me lead you," he whispered in my ear as we stood on the dance floor.

He took one of my hands in his and placed his other on my waist. I rested my free hand on his shoulder, something I remembered from one of those romantic movies I'd watched with Alice and Rosalie.

And then we were dancing, awkwardly and slowly, not quite on beat. I tried not to laugh, looking down nervously at my feet so I wouldn't trip.

But Edward put his hand under my chin, raising my eyes to his.

"It's all right here, in the eyes," he whispered.

I didn't trip, and I kept my eyes locked on his, exploring the depths of his green eyes. They never ended, and I was losing my thoughts as I dove further in.

Something abruptly pulled me out of my daze. I blinked, and looked at the other dancers, all of us moving in familiar steps.

"Edward, are we _waltzing_?" I asked.

He smiled, and said, "Yes. See, you can dance."

I laughed, and replied, "Edward, when did you learn to waltz?"

"My mother taught me years ago," he said, "Although, I admit I hated it, until now. I think it is quickly becoming my favorite dance."

I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You play the piano, write music, dance, is there anything you can't do?" I asked.

He pretended to ponder it, but I could see the smile tugging at his lips.

"Solve world hunger," he admitted, "But I'm working on it."

I laughed, pulling myself closer to him and resting my head against his neck.

"You're too perfect," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my back, and we swayed to the music for a minute. Then his arms loosened.

"Our food's arrived," he whispered.

I pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and we walked back to our table.

Our waiter was waiting patiently for us, to make sure our meals were cooked to our liking. I assured him that my food was delicious, and then watched as he left. I tried to imagine the waiters at Charlie's favorite restaurant back at Forks being as accommodating. They usually put your food on the table and left quickly. If they did stop, it was to chat because they knew Charlie so well.

Once we'd settled down eating, I decided to broach the subject of the next break, coming up in just a few weeks.

"So, um… I think we should try to meet up during Christmas break," I said, "Forks isn't that far from Seattle, I mean."

"I'd never make you drive, especially not in your truck. I'd feel much better if I could come pick you up," Edward replied.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "You'd have to meet Charlie."

He laughed, and I felt my eyes widen again.

"You _want_ to meet Charlie?" I asked, "Isn't that against the boyfriend handbook? You shouldn't want to meet your girlfriend's father, especially when he's Police Chief and carries a gun."

Edward leaned forward and flashed me a perfect smile, "Bella, I want to meet your father."

I forgot my reasons against it.

"After all, it's the proper thing to do," Edward said.

I remembered one of them. "But he has a gun, Edward. He could shoot you. He's very protective."

Edward laughed again. "I'll take my chances. Besides, I'd like you to meet my parents, too. What if I come pick you up one day in Forks, meet Charlie, and then take you to Seattle to meet my parents?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, immediately nervous.

He was quick to pick up why I was suddenly nervous. And it wasn't for him.

"They'll love you, Bella, don't worry," he assured me.

Oh, yes, his mother the magazine heir and his father the lawyer. They'd love little ordinary Bella Swan from Forks. As if I didn't feel like I didn't deserve Edward anyway, now I'd have to meet his parents, who I was sure would feel the same way. After all, what mother ever thought any girl deserved their son?

"It will be nice to see you, though," Edward said, "You don't know how much I missed you last week."

I cracked a smile.

"I think I might," I said.

Edward's face went abruptly from teasing to serious. His eyes searched my face, before settling on my eyes. I felt my heartbeat accelerate and my stomach started to twist.

"Bella, you don't know how much you mean to me," he whispered.

Uh-oh.

"Edward…"

"Bella, these past few weeks have been more than I ever expected. I knew that you were different, that you were special. But I never thought I could care this much about someone, about you."

"Edward, please, don't," I murmured, breaking away from his eyes and looking down at my lap, the pristine white napkin folded across my black dress.

"Bella."

"No, Edward, please," I murmured, feeling the tears prick my face, "I can't do this. Not now. Please, don't. Don't ruin this."

He feel silent. I kept my eyes fixed on my napkins, trying to control my emotions. I didn't want to start crying, but I felt my insides breaking.

I was on the most romantic date of my life, in the most romantic place I'd ever seen, with the best man I knew. And I was ruining it all.

But I just couldn't. I couldn't let him keep going. I knew where those conversations end. I knew that forever, in reality, was nonexistent.

I snuck a glance up at Edward. His face was dark, and he was looking away from me, out towards the swaying couples on the dance floor. The candlelight flickered on his perfect features, frozen in anger. For the first time since we'd started dating, I saw his flaring temper, and knew that it was me that he was angry with.

It made me want to start crying again, because I didn't want him to be angry with me.

Oh, God, I'd ruined _everything_.

"Edward," I tried, but my voice broke. So I swallowed, and tried again, "Edward, I'm sorry. It was just too soon, that's all. I'm so sorry. Please, look at me."

His eyes didn't waver.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry I ruined this. It's the perfect date, Edward, and I'm sorry I ruined it. Please, look at me."

His eyes moved to mine, and I saw the anger soften around the edges. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Please," I repeated.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes catching mine again, "It's too soon for you."

I nodded, wordlessly, not letting myself feel the relief that was begging to course through me. I couldn't afford it, not right now.

He smiled, not his best smile, but a smile that barely reached his eyes.

"It's okay, Bella," he whispered, "Let's get some desert."

I nodded again.

We ordered desert from a waiter, who looked at us with a confused and nosy look. He could tell that the magic had left our table.

We danced some more, waiting for desert, and ate, our conversation slowly returning to normal.

As we left the restaurant, I held on to Edward's hand tighter than usual, with both hands, as if holding on tight enough would keep him with me. He smiled at me, and helped me into the car.

"Edward," I started.

But he shook his head and said, "It's okay, Bella. Don't worry about it. Let's just get back to campus."

He drove one handed, because I wouldn't release his hand. But he didn't pull away, and that eased me a little.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked once we reached campus.

"Of course," he replied, driving past my building towards his own.

His suite was quiet. I guessed that Emmett and Jasper were over with Rosalie and Alice. They'd said something about ordering pizza and playing poker. Knowing Emmett, it was probably strip poker.

Edward gave me some sweats of his to wear, and we climbed into his little bed. I wormed my way into his arms, letting them wrap around me. My own hands reached to his, holding them there.

He kissed my temple and whispered, "Go to sleep, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," I murmured.

But I didn't fall asleep. Long after I felt Edward's breathing even out, my eyes stayed open, my hands resting on his, holding my arms around me.

***

When I woke up his arms were gone. I sat up in bed, my nightmare suddenly real. But a quick look behind me revealed the most welcome sight in a long time: Edward sitting in his desk chair.

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

He was in a much, much, better mood. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Good morning," I said, "Have you been up long?"

He shrugged, then said, "Not really. I thought you might like to get some coffee."

"Yeah, sure. I'll need it. I have a paper to finish today," I replied, smiling weakly, and climbed out of bed.

Edward and I went out to get coffee, and then he walked me back to my own dorm, kissing me goodbye. I let the kiss last longer than usual, pulling him closer as he tried to pull away. But he was stronger, and eventually his self-control stopped him, and he pulled back.

"I'll call you later," he said.

I nodded, and then opened my door.

Alice was gone, and for once, I was thankful. I locked the door, and then waited until I heard Edward's footsteps die away. Then I threw myself on my bed and cried.

When I felt my tears subside, and the wracking cries ended, I took out my cell phone. It was a Saturday morning; Renee should be home.

She picked on the second ring.

"Bella, honey! How are you?" she asked.

"Mom," I sobbed, "I've ruined everything."

I heard her sharp intake of breath, and then she said, "Sh, sh. Bella, Bella, baby, calm down. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I told her everything that had happened on our date. How it had been so perfect, and then I had ruined it all. And then I told her about Alice and Jasper.

"Mom, I envy Alice so much. Not that she knows that Jasper's the one and they want to get married one day. Not that. I just wish I could trust the future as much as Alice does. She's so sure that when Jasper says he's going to marry her that he will. And I can't do that. It's not fair, Mom! It's not fair, and I want so much to be able to feel that."

"Sh, Bella. I know," she murmured, "I know. Jacob broke your heart. It might be a while before you're ready to trust someone with your heart again. But from what you've told me of this Edward, it sounds like he'd be a pretty good pick."

"Last night, that's what upset me. I could tell where he was going. I wanted so badly to believe him. But Jake said the same things. I had my whole future planned out, with him. And he just threw it all away! And now there's Edward, and I want so badly to be able to plan a future with him, Mom. But what if I do, and what if he just leaves? I have nothing to hold him, no matter how hard I try. And now, I think I've ruined everything. He's going to break up with me, and I don't know if I can deal with it," I cried.

"Bella, baby, he's not going to break up with you," Renee replied.

"I was so horrible last night," I told her, "If I was him I would. Who would want all this baggage?"

"Someone who's willing to accept you for who you are, baggage and all."

I shook my head, then said, "I don't know, Mom."

"It'll be okay, honey. From what I've heard of this young man, he's not going to break up with you. And if he does, you'll just pick up the pieces. It's what you've done before."

Yes, I'd picked up the pieces of my life before. But I'd put them back together so shoddily. Look where I'd ended up. And with Edward, the cuts were deeper. I wasn't sure they'd ever be put back together.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. I promise. You just need some time to think things through. That's all. And Edward will be there for you, I can tell. You just need to learn see that, and that's something you have to do on your own. I can't tell you how to do that."

"Okay," I whispered.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Mom."

**Author's Note- So what is going to happen? Will Edward break up with Bella? I think you all know the answer to that one. But the story's winding up. Only a few more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this, and again, I'm sorry for the wait. But please, drop me a review. Tell me just how fast you want me to update again! Oh, and if you have any questions about what happened in this chapter, PM me or whatever. I have a feeling I might need to do some explaining!**


	16. Chapter 16 Oh, What To Do At An Impasse?

**Author's Note- I'm so sorry it took so long. This chapter was written piecemeal, in between classes. So I'm not as pleased with it as I'd like. But anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! I think I got back to all of you, and I just want to let you know how much the reviews mean to me. So, enough of my blabbing, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Soundtrack: "Keeper" by Yellowcard

Chapter 16

Oh, What to do at an impasse?

We had reached an awkward phase in our relationship. Edward called it an impasse. Alice looked it up in the dictionary, and it apparently means a deadlock. It was an interesting, and accurate, way to describe our relationship.

Edward was desperate to move forward, but I was frozen. I didn't want Edward to make any promises that he couldn't keep. I couldn't get my hopes up just to have them crushed again. And, most importantly, I wasn't ready to trust my heart, pieced together as it was, to someone else. It was safest with me, where it could heal some more. I would never break myself the way I'd been broken by others.

Edward never said anything, never pushed me past the boundaries I had placed between us. He was too much of a gentleman. After that night, he went back to being his old self, smiling when he picked me up from class, laughing and joking with his friends. But he wasn't spending as much time in the music building, and something between us was obviously off.

As for myself, I was holding on tightly. However much he might go on about being patient and waiting for me to be ready, I sometimes saw him looking at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. During those times his expression would wrench me, tearing at my heart. He was sad, upset, and I wondered how fast his patience would wear thin. I'd asked myself at the beginning of the semester what sort of guy would want to date a woman as broken as I was. Now I asked myself how long he'd stay with me, before it became too much.

All these things swirled in my brain, keeping me up at night. Rather than lay in bed at night, thinking, I threw myself into studying for my finals. I would study late in the night, until I fell asleep purely out of exhaustion.

My friends, for the most part, seemed not to notice. They were stressed over finals, too. Jasper had taken away Alice's credit cards so that she would stop shopping online and start studying for finals. Rosalie, who hardly ever studied, was helping Emmett so that he would pass his Calculus final.

For once, it was almost a relief.

By some absurd twist of fate, my last final was Biology with Alice and Edward. The morning of our final, my alarm went off at eight thirty.

Alice bolted up in bed and shouted, "Photosynthesis! I wasn't sleeping!"

I surfed through my Biology textbook, notes, and my laptop until I found my alarm clock. I quickly hit the snooze button, and tossed it off the bed. It landed on the floor with a little bang.

"Morning," I mumbled, looking over at Alice.

She had ink all over the left side of her face. Like me, she'd fallen asleep studying.

I cracked a smile and said, "Um… Alice, you've got something on your face."

She jumped out of bed, sending her papers flying, and ran over to her mirror.

"Oh, God, how did that happen?" she asked, then leaned closer and said, "It's my notes about the reproductive system! Do you think the Professor will notice and count it as cheating?"

"Probably," I replied, not looking up from my own notes.

Alice groaned, and headed to the bathroom to wash it off. A minute after she left my phone went off on the bed table.

_Are you and Alice awake yet? I thought we'd go get breakfast before our final. E_

I sighed, my worries flooding back to me. But I typed a reply back.

_Yes, but we might need a while. Alice has ink on her face from sleeping on her notes. Half hour okay? B_

His reply was instantaneous.

_Yes. I'll see you then. E_

I set my phone down on my bed, and continued to clean up my notes. As I went to go put them down on my desk, my foot caught on the handle of my suitcase and I tripped, sending my papers flying again.

Once I was standing, I kicked the nearly full suitcase at the foot of my bed. It was my last day on campus, since the school had a ridiculous rule about leaving within twenty-four hours of your last final. Biology was my last final, and I was the first one done out of all of my friends. So my plan was to leave this evening. Edward had a performance this afternoon, which was his final for his composition class, and he'd asked me to go. I was leaving just after that, because neither Charlie nor Edward wanted me driving back to Forks in the dark.

Alice came back into the room, her face red from being scrubbed.

"We're meeting Edward for breakfast," I announced from my closet.

Alice turned around to look at me, her red face making her serious face look almost ironic.

"Bella."

I almost didn't raise my eyes to meet hers. Almost.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

I looked away, back to my closet, filled with bright colors that didn't match my mood. I dug out a brown sweater from the back before I answered Alice.

"I don't know," I murmured, "Get through it. Somehow."

"'Get through it' is not an answer, Bella, and you know it. You're my best friend, and I love you, but you're not being fair to him," Alice said, her hands on her hips.

"I know," I whispered.

Before Alice could say anything else, I grabbed my toothbrush and left the room, closing the door firmly behind me, as if by shutting the door I could shut out all my problems too.

I took longer than necessary in the bathroom, dreading going back to confront Alice. But by the time I'd gotten back, Alice was sitting at her desk doing her makeup.

"I put back that brown thing," she said, giving me a small smile, "You can wear that blue top that I got for you last week. It matches your complexion better."

I nodded, too glad that she was letting it go to protest against her wardrobe choices.

As I brushed my hair out, Alice turned to me again.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I can feel these things," she said.

I couldn't help it; I laughed.

By the time we reached the dining hall, Alice had gone back into exam-mode. She was carrying a stack of index cards, reading them faster than I'd ever seen anyone read anything.

Edward was sitting at our normal table, a tray of food already sitting in front of him. I lit up when I saw him, and could almost believe that it would be okay. He grinned when he saw us, about thirty seconds after I'd seen him.

He stood up to greet us, sliding both his arms around my waist and planting a firm kiss on my lips. I wondered if he could feel how my hands gripped on the back of his shirt.

"Good morning," he whispered against my lips.

"Good morning," I answered.

I waited for him to let go, and then sat down next to him. Alice took her seat without looking, her eyes focused on her flash cards.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I grinned, and said, "She's nervous, that's all."

"Alice, this is your second time through Biology. You'll do fine," Edward assured her.

Alice just gave him a dark look.

"Are you ready?" I asked, letting Alice go back to her quizzing.

"Yes," Edward replied with a confidence I wished I shared, "Although, studying with you, while one of my favorite studying experience, did little for my preparation for the exam."

I ducked my head, trying to hide the furious blush from the rest of the dining hall.

"But we could try to make up for it on our way to the final," Edward offered.

I smiled, and nodded. "Okay."

Alice kindly allowed us to use some of her flash cards – the ones she was more certain about – and Edward quizzed me as we walked across campus towards the science building. Alice's certainty mustn't have been too great, I could hear her whispering the answers under her breath whenever Edward asked me anything.

Most of our class was already there, and all of them were studying at the last second. Except for Mike Newton, sitting at our lab table and typing away on his cell phone.

He quickly put it away when we sat down, but didn't say anything. He didn't even look at us. I glanced over at Edward, who still hadn't forgiven him for the frat party incident. Sure enough, he was giving Mike a cold look. I rolled my eyes and looked across the table to Alice, who was muttering under her breath.

"I can't fail this again, Bella," she hissed to me, "Come on, quiz me."

We barely got through two questions when the professor walked in. Alice's face drained, and I couldn't help but smile. It was funny to me that the usually confident Alice was frightened of our Biology final.

Edward finished before Alice and I did. I was going through the exam a second time, checking my answers, when he stood up. I looked up at him, surprised to see he was done. He gave me a grin, and I smiled weakly in return.

"See you later," he mouthed.

I nodded slightly, and watched him turn in his exam at the front of the room. Once he left the room, I looked back down at my exam, but instead of a question about DNA and mitochondria, all I could see was Edward. I buried my face in my hands, pressing my wrists to my eyes. Colors flooded in front of my eyes, but it was better than seeing Edward's face, which brought on so much emotion. Too much emotion for a final exam.

Every time he left made me wonder what it would feel like when he walked out the door and didn't come back. Because it would happen, and soon. I wasn't enough, I couldn't be enough to keep him. I was holding him back, unable to move on, and it wasn't fair to him.

Alice tapped her pencil end on the table a few times in irritation, and it brought my abruptly back to the exam.

DNA. Mitochondria.

Okay, I told myself firmly, it's okay. He's going to set up for the concert this afternoon, and I'll see him then. But right now I needed to focus on my exam.

I looked down at my answer, which was correct, and moved on. One by one I pushed my way through my exam, mentally stopping myself from thinking of anything else.

It was a relief to stand up, to close the exam book. Alice looked up at me, and nodded. I was supposed to wait for her after the exam, and we were going to walk over to the music building together. She didn't look like she had much more to go.

I handed my exam to the professor, and then headed out the door. There was a bench down the hall from the classroom, and I threw my bag down on it before sitting down heavily myself.

I didn't even have a moment to be alone with my thoughts before the classroom door opened again. I looked up, expecting Alice. But, instead, it was Mike.

"Hey Bella," he said.

I looked up again, surprised. It was the first time Mike had spoken to me since the frat party.

"Hi Mike," I said, uneasily.

"I just wanted to apologize again for what happened," he said, looking down at the floor instead of at me.

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "It's okay," I replied, "Really. No harm done, I guess."

"You and Edward really seem good together, you know?" he said, finally looking up.

I bit my lip, and nodded. "Thanks."

"But, if, you know, it doesn't work out for whatever reason…" he started.

"Don't finish that sentence, Mike," I cut in.

Mike laughed a little, and said, "Yeah. So, have a good break, Bella."

"You too, Mike," I said.

He started to walk away, and then turned back again.

"Uh… don't tell Edward about this, okay?" he called.

I didn't say anything. A few seconds later I heard his footsteps again, fading down the hallway. Once the sound died away, I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

Mike wasn't a bad guy, I thought, just too confident. In a cocky sort of way. It was so different from Edward, who had just as much confidence but not the annoying need to broadcast it to everyone that Mike had. Mike was a good guy. But Edward was a great guy.

He was perfect.

"Bella!" Alice called, shutting the classroom door behind her.

She was grinning ear from ear, so I quickly plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"That wasn't so bad," Alice said, "I think I did really well."

"That's great," I replied.

"What about you?" she asked as we walked out of the building.

I nodded, and said, "Fine."

"_Fine_," Alice mimicked, "You probably got an A. As usual."

"Hey. I work hard for those grades," I replied.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and started dancing up the sidewalk. She swung back to grin at me.

"It's such a beautiful day, Bella! Don't you think?" she called, her excitement spilling over.

I just smiled.

"Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are meeting us at the concert," she said, "I think they're already there, so we should hurry."

She flashed me a smile and continued to dance up the sidewalk. Sometimes I wished I could be like Alice, down one minute but bound to be up the next.

Our friends were waiting for us outside the auditorium, as Alice had predicted. Emmett jumped up from the bench he was sitting on with Rosalie when he saw us coming.

"Hey, look, it's my two favorite squirts," he said, "How'd your final go?"

I shrugged, but Alice answered with an emphatic, "Great."

Rosalie looked up from her nails, a smile spreading across her face.

"I guess that means we can take all those ads Neiman Marcus sent us out of their hiding places, huh, Bella?" she asked.

I laughed, and Alice stuck her tongue out at us.

"Haha, you two. But I just ordered everything online. No need to go to the store anymore. Don't you love the internet?" she asked.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, and stood up.

"They have that cute red jacket you wanted on sale," she sang.

Alice froze, then narrowed her eyes at Rosalie. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then Alice relaxed, and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"You're lying," she said, easily, "Come on, Jazz, let's go get seats."

The three of us watched them walk into the small auditorium.

"Whoa, Rose, way to be harsh," Emmett said.

Rosalie raised a single, perfectly shaped eyebrow at her boyfriend, who quickly cleared his throat and suggested we sit down. I couldn't help but grin as I followed Emmett and Rosalie down the stairs into the auditorium. As much as Emmett might tease Jasper and Edward about being "whipped", he was completely under Rosalie's control.

We sat near the front of the auditorium, so we had a perfect view of the piano the students would be using for their performance, polished so that it reflected the easy lighting in the room. It was a relaxed atmosphere, very informal. The professor sat in the front row, tapping his pen to a beat only he could hear.

"So, Bella, have you heard what Edward's playing today?" Jasper asked from down the row.

"No," I replied, "Have you?"

Jasper shook his head.

I bit my lip, and looked back towards the piano. In all actuality, I hadn't heard Edward play since that day in the music studio. He hadn't volunteered any information, and whenever I asked him about his composition final he would smile a little and change the subject. He was so smooth about it that I let it pass. I figured he was allowed his secrets.

But I was nervous, and excited. Edward's music was something truly special, truly great. I felt like hearing it again would maybe change something in me, make things easier, clearer.

The professor at the front of the auditorium stood up to address the small crowd of people scattered around the room.

"Hello everyone," he called, 'Thank you for coming to our little concert. The students today will all be playing a piece that they have composed as their final project, and will be graded today based on their performance as well as their piece. Now, let's begin! First, we have Callie Stevensen."

I sat impatiently through the performances. The music was all very good, but my mind was focused on Edward. I tried to distract myself, but all my methods of distracting myself fell back to him. First I tried to figure out the order of the students, alphabetical by first name, or by class, but it was all to figure out when Edward would come out. Then I tried to focus on the music, really listen. But I'd had very little musical education, and all I could do was compare it to the little bit I'd heard of Edward that day.

Eventually, I gave up, and just tried not to fidget in my seat too much.

Finally, after four students, I saw him. His bronze hair, his green eyes lit up with excitement… I stopped fidgeting in my chair as the professor called his name.

I watched as he sat down at the piano, his fingers hesitating over the ivory keys for just a second before he began playing. He barely glanced at the music in front of him; the music was so familiar to him. It _was_ part of him.

And then I recognized the melody. It was the same song he'd played for me that day. I would have known it anywhere.

I was entranced, enchanted, frozen, listening to the music. I watched Edward's face, saw the minute changes in his expression as the music moved.

It ended quietly, and silence fell over the auditorium. Beside me, Jasper started to clap, and I moved my hands mechanically with everyone else. Edward stood up to bow, and his eyes sought me out. When they locked on mine, I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, and then watched him make his exit.

The rest of the concert was worse for me. I couldn't sit still. At one point, Alice looked past Jasper to give me a questioning look.

I was relieved when it was finally over, jumping out of my seat. Everyone milled around, waiting for the performers to make their appearance. Rosalie and Emmett were engaged in a deep conversation, so Alice and I let Jasper steer us towards the professor, who was still standing in the front, talking to a few others. Apparently, Jasper had taken his music credit with him freshman year and wanted to congratulate him on the concert.

"Hello, Professor Bradington," Jasper said, "Great concert."

The professor nodded, and I realized he had a mole on his left cheek. He was also shorter up close.

"Professor, this is my girlfriend, Alice," Jasper continued, motioning to Alice, who was bouncing up and down beside him.

"Pleased to meet you," Alice said, "This was so nice. You should be very proud."

"Thank you," the professor continued.

"And this is Edward's girlfriend, Bella," Jasper said.

I snapped my attention away from the door and towards the professor, who was smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you," I quickly said.

He nodded, and said, "So you must be the girl Edward's song is written for."

Our group fell silent. I felt my heartbeat pick up, and I clenched one of my fists, trying to keep calm.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

The professor started ruffling around in the papers on his clipboard, and said, "Yes, I'm sure Edward said he wrote his piece for his girlfriend. Ah, here it is."

He handed me a few pieces of music. I took them lightly in my hand and stared at them for a minute. They were the papers I'd seen spread out on the piano that day, with the notes that meant nothing to me.

"Bella's Lullaby" was written at the top in Edward's perfect handwriting.

I ran my fingers along the black ink, and then bit my lip.

He'd written a song for me.

He'd written a song for me and hadn't told me.

Conflicting emotions surged in me. On one hand I was overjoyed, excited, happy. _He'd written a song for me, Bella._ On the other hand I was sad, upset, and angry that he hadn't told me. But I was angry at myself, because I knew why he hadn't told me. He was afraid I'd be upset; get scared that we were going to fast. But that was the last thing on my mind.

No, I was angry at myself because it as my fault, everything was my fault. I didn't deserve this god.

I looked up to find everyone staring at me. No more than a few seconds had passed. I tried to manage a smile, and handed it back to Professor Bradington.

"Oh," I said, but I couldn't figure out what else to say.

There was an awkward pause.

"Um… excuse me," I whispered, and broke away.

As I walked away I heard Alice whisper to Jasper, "Did you know? About the lullaby?"

I didn't hear Jasper's response. I started up towards the door, where Rosalie and Emmett were still talking. I didn't want to interrupt, so I stood off to the side, focusing on the student painting on the wall so I wouldn't start crying.

I felt an arm slide around my waist, and felt the smile form on my lips. Edward brushed his on my temple, and then whispered, "Hello."

"Hi," I said, then turned to look up at him, "You did really well. I… It was beautiful."

He smiled wider and said, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," I replied.

He smiled to himself, and I was glad I'd made him happy. Some part of me was registering that of course he was happy I liked the song, he'd written it for me. But I stubbornly pushed that aside, to deal with later. Right now, I wanted to be focused on where I was, on Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett started congratulating Edward, and Jasper and Alice joined us a second later. Alice kept throwing me anxious looks, but I kept smiling firmly. Rosalie caught a few, I saw her eyebrows twitch a few times.

I was almost glad that I wouldn't be alone with them before I left. Edward wanted me to reach Forks by nightfall, so we had to leave before most of the other people left the auditorium. I'd carried most my stuff to my truck the night before, and Emmett and Jasper had brought the rest down before the concert.

Alice hugged me tightly first, and whispered, "Call me soon, okay?"

I nodded, and said goodbye to everyone else. I took Edward's hand, and we walked the rest of the distance to my truck.

I wanted to bring up the song, but I knew it was the wrong time. No, I wasn't ready to talk about it with him yet.

"Call me when you reach Forks," Edward instructed as we walked.

I nodded.

"Drive carefully."

I nodded again.

We reached my truck, and Edward pulled me closer, kissing me slowly. It was a solemn, quiet kiss. The perfect goodbye. If only I'd been present enough to enjoy it.

"You should go," Edward whispered, pulling away.

But I rested my head on his chest, and held myself there for just a moment longer. Long enough to seal my private pact. The next time he held me like this, I'd be worth it.

"Okay," I whispered, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said, and kissed me again.

I looked back as I climbed into my truck, and then again as I drove out of the parking lot. Edward was waiting both times, watching me. I wondered if he knew that he was frowning.

It took me a few hours to reach Forks. It was twilight when I reached my house, and I could see the lights of the TV through the pulled curtains. No doubt there was a game on. Charlie would be watching the playoffs.

I grabbed a few bags – I hadn't packed much – and headed towards the house.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie called as I walked in.

He turned around in his recliner, and his smile left his face. I wondered if he could see the tear stains on my cheeks, even though I'd made myself stop crying before I reached Forks.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Dad, when you talk to Billy, tell him I need to see Jacob."

**Author's Note- Duh duh duh! We get to see Jacob in the next chapter, but, sadly, there will be little or no Edward. We only have a few more chapters (2 or 3, possibly an epilogue) left! So drop me a review, tell me what you thought! What do think's going to happen next? Did anyone see Bella's Lullaby coming? No one guessed it when I mentioned Edward's composing earlier. Oh, and I'm currently trying to convince everyone that they should read this new book I got: _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins – it's very good, I read it in one day! So remember: review!!**


	17. Chapter 17 An Old Mistake

**Author's Note- I won't even comment on how long this has taken. My apology would take up a whole chapter. But this was hard to write, but I've finally gotten it done for all of you to read. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I love you all!**

Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Soundtrack: Bend and Not Break by Dashboard Confessional

Chapter 17

An Old Mistake

I woke up before dawn. The dim light of Forks's sun hadn't risen above the horizon yet, and there was a steady patter of rain outside my window.

I uncurled from my bed sheets, ripped around my bed during my nightmares. My cell phone was curled in my right hand; I'd fallen asleep texting Alice.

I'd told her and Rosalie about my plan to see Jacob today. Rosalie thought I was ridiculous, and was all for ignoring Jacob until I absolutely had to face him. When that time came, she insisted, I should punch him in the nose for breaking my heart. She'd assured me that no one would think the worse of me because I was a woman scorned.

So I'd turned to Alice for advice on how to face him. I knew I needed to, but the substance of the encounter had been a little blurry. I'd stayed up long after Charlie had fallen asleep, talking to Alice.

I rubbed my eyes, which were aching in protest to being opened so early. The whole house was silent. Charlie was still asleep.

I sat up in bed, staring at the dark window. Of course it was raining. It was Forks. And it was fitting for the way I viewed what was going to happen today. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, and I accepted that. But I pushed the guilt away from my heart.

There was one very important person I hadn't told about my intentions for today: Edward. I told myself over and over again that he'd just work himself up over it. After all, what boyfriend wants his girlfriend talking to the ex that broke her heart? But I hated keeping a secret from him. I was so bad at lying that I had taken to avoiding any mention of my plans for the days before I saw him again. So I promised myself that I'd tell him once it was over, once I'd seen Jacob and gotten what I needed.

I got dressed quietly, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Charlie was still safely snoring in his room as I tiptoed past. I didn't turn on any of the lights in the house until I reached the kitchen.

It took me ten minutes to eat breakfast, and I washed my bowl in the sink before going to sit in the living room.

I stared at the dark TV on the wall. Charlie had invited Billy over to watch some football game. For the first time since we'd broken up, Charlie had invited Jacob too. I wondered how Jake had taken it. He'd asked after me just a few weeks ago, at Thanksgiving. Was he expecting this?

I'd been very careful when I told Charlie what to do. Charlie had been a big reason why I'd gotten together with Jake in the first place. Not the only reason, of course not. But Charlie had been very accepting of Jake. He thought of him like the son he didn't have, and it had been so easy when I fell in love with Jake. It was expected, and then accepted.

I didn't want Charlie to get his hopes up that Jake and I were going to get back together. Jake had his new girlfriend, and I had Edward. And Edward was all I really wanted.

I had to hand it to Charlie. If he was hoping for anything from this afternoon's meeting, he didn't betray it. He was quiet as usual, asking me little more than if I'd picked up the beer he asked for.

I was washing the dishes from lunch when they pulled in the driveway. They knocked on the door as I was drying my hands on a towel. An awkward silence hung in the kitchen. After a few seconds, Charlie cleared his throat and stood up from the table.

"I'll… uh… I'll get it," he said.

I smiled. "Okay."

I heard the door open, still in the kitchen where I couldn't get a clear view of the front door. Instead, I looked out the window towards the back yard, at the mist that hung over the woods.

"Charlie, Old Man!" Billy boomed in the next room.

I smiled a little. Billy was still the same.

"Who are you calling old?" Charlie joked, and then said, "Hey, there, Jacob."

"Hey, Charlie."

He sounded confident.

Of course he did. I had rarely ever seen Jake when he was nervous. He exuded confidence, in much the same was as Edward did.

Oh, God. I needed to _stop_.

So I stepped out of the kitchen, into the hallway.

"Hello Billy, Jake," I said.

Billy looked from his son, to Charlie, to me. He caught on a lot faster than Charlie, reaching down to his wheels and turning his chair towards the living room.

"What time does the game start, Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie followed him into the living room, leaving me alone with Jake.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

I suddenly realized that I'd spent the past semester defending Jake to my friends: he was a good guy, he just met someone he loved more than me. I'd been upset, sad, and destroyed when he broke up with me. But I'd never been _angry_. Looking at him now, grinning at me like he thought everything was okay, made me angry for the first time. After all, it was his entire fault. Everything.

"Let's go for a walk, Jacob," I said, reaching past him to grab my coat off the rack behind him.

To my father's credit, he said not a word about Jacob and I leaving, and kept Billy talking about the game. I led the way outside the door, and then to the back yard. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the woods behind the house, my feet squishing through the mud.

There was still a heavy fog over the woods, and pretended to be captivated by it as Jacob walked beside me.

"So, Bella, how are you?" he asked.

I wanted to snort. I wondered, vaguely, if Rosalie was right and I should just deck him.

"I'm good. How's… um…?"

"Jenny's great. She's in Mexico for a few weeks, volunteering at some medical facility," he said.

There was so much pride in his voice, and contentment, as if he'd found his perfect place in the world at her side. I bit my lip until I tasted copper.

"Charlie told us you have a boyfriend, too," he continued.

"Edward," I said, my anger slowly getting the better of me as I thought about throwing it in his face. "He's coming to visit me in a few days."

"Good for you," Jacob said, still sounding perfectly content. "Listen, Bella, the reason I wanted to talk to you was that I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

How could he apologize in that happy voice?

I took a few steps forward, towards the trees. What was I supposed to say? That it was okay, that I was okay, because I wasn't. I wasn't okay, and I was about to lose Edward. I needed to fix this, and for some reason, I thought Jacob could be the key to all this.

"Edward's a great guy. He's perfect, and I think he might love me," I whispered. I stopped, and turned around to face Jacob. "How did you know that what you felt towards Jenny was different from how you felt towards me?"

I could see the way the question rocked him. It hadn't been what he was expecting, and Jacob didn't like being taken by surprise.

"Bella," he said.

I shook my head, and said, "I need to hear this. Trust me, you can't hurt me anymore than you already have."

He shrugged, and I saw a little smile flitter across his face before he got control of himself once more.

"When I was with Jenny, it was like you… you weren't _there_. When I was with Jenny, it was all consuming. I couldn't think about anything else, and when she was gone, I was still thinking about her, wondering when I could see her again. Do you remember the weekend that I was supposed to come visit you, and I had to cancel because I had an exam I needed to cram for?"

I nodded.

"It was an excuse. A lie. Jenny had asked if I wanted to go to party with her and some other friends, and I wanted to go so bad. That's when I realized that I wanted to be with her," he said.

"And not with me," I whispered.

"It's not that I stopped loving you," he said, quickly trying to cover ground before I got emotional, "It's just that…"

"What you felt towards her was stronger, and you didn't want to lose it," I finished.

He nodded, and said, "I was happiest with her."

I stared at him for a long moment, and said, "She's changed you. You're calmer now."

He shrugged.

"Why'd you want to see me, anyway, Bells?" he asked.

I cringed a little at the way he used my nickname, used only by those closest to me.

"I don't know," I murmured, staring at him.

I'd expected to talk to him and have it all figured out. Poof. Bang. Done. He'd told me exactly what I'd expected to hear: his love for Jenny just eclipsed his love for me. Involuntarily. It'd just happened. So why didn't things make any more sense to me?

"Why'd you fall in love with me?" I asked.

He looked at me, and laughed and said, "Seriously, Bella? What's up with you?"

"I'm about to lose everything," I whispered, and clenched my teeth, "Answer the question, Jacob."

"You're great, Bella, funny, pretty, smart, caring. I could go on and on," he said, "It was easy to fall in love with you."

That was true. It had been so easy, so expected, to fall in love with Jacob. He had been there for me when I was lonely. I'd just moved to Forks, and Jacob had been more than happy to be my friend. His almost puppy dog adoration of me had been flattering, and I'd liked being liked.

Being with Edward had been so different. It hadn't been as easy as it had been with Jacob. I'd had to push and pull the whole time, mostly with myself. We'd _hated_ each other in the beginning. Was that how it was supposed to be?

I looked up at Jacob, who was watching me curiously. He knew me enough to know that I could drop out of a conversation into my own thoughts, and that I needed to think it out.

I looked at Jacob, and instead I saw Edward. I saw his face while I was playing that piano, his green eyes as he looked through the crowd for me. I felt the way my heart had stopped beating when he looked at me, the way I'd felt when I heard the song was written for me. And I realized I'd never felt that way about Jacob. Edward was, oddly enough, my Jenny. His pull had been strong enough to detach me from the black maze I'd been in ever since Jacob had left me. I'd been the only one holding us back, putting up boundaries and walls instead of letting them fall.

I blinked, and Jacob's face was in front of me again. And it was just Jacob, no longer the mystified version of the devil I'd placed in my mind as the example of why I shouldn't let people get to close, of why I wasn't good enough for anyone.

He had hurt me, because I had loved him. I'd loved him and been betrayed. But he no longer held a suffocating hold on my heart.

"You know," I said, "Rosalie told me I should deck you."

He laughed, and replied, "I always knew I didn't like her. No offense, or anything. But, I guess, I deserve it. I'd let you get a few good hits in there before I stopped you. The guys down at the reservation would never let me live it down if I came back with a black eye."

It was my turn to laugh.

"I'm not going to hit you," I said, "Even if I should."

"You were always such a push-over," he teased, "Too forgiving, if you ask me."

"Careful, or I will hit you," I said.

"Or call up your boyfriend," he told me.

I smiled and said, "Oh, he'd slaughter you. Don't worry."

"Good luck with that," he said, and I heard the double meaning in his words.

So I returned it. "Good luck with Jenny."

"Thanks."

I sighed, and said, "You can go inside if you want. I'm going to take a walk, I think."

"Okay. See you around, Bella."

I waved as he walked back towards the house. Then I ducked under the tree cover, looking for the familiar path. It didn't take me long to squash my way through the mud towards where I could no longer see any houses or any sign of human life. I sat down on the damp tree trunk, fallen in one of the storms years ago and left to gather moss.

A bit of weak sunlight peeked through the leaves, tinted green, as I pulled out my cell phone. By some grace of God, I had service in the middle of the woods.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked.

I heard some loud laughter in the background, and then the sound of a door being shut.

"My mom's got her book club over for a little end of the year party. There's alcohol involved, so rather than be told by a dozen forty-something women how cute I am, I've locked myself in the music studio."

I laughed, and said, "Sounds like fun."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I hesitated, and then said, "I'm sitting in the woods. I went for a walk."

I'd tell him about Jacob face to face, I decided. We'd have a lot to talk about, and I wanted it to be face to face. Somehow, it seemed right.

"You're in the woods? Alone?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, I used to walk out here all the time," I said.

"You hate the woods," he said.

I smiled, and replied, "It's quiet out here. I can think easier. Or, in this case, talk to you. There's a game on at my house, so it's not very quiet."

"I still don't like you being out there all alone," he said.

"It's Forks," I countered, and then hedged, "What time will you be here to pick me up?"

"Ten o'clock. Is that all right?" he asked.

"Are you sure you can't put it off until noon, when Charlie will be off fishing?"

"Bella, I want to meet your father. It's only right."

"He might shoot you. So don't go anywhere near his gun."

"He's not going to shoot me," Edward laughed, "I have to go. My mom's calling for me. It sounds as though her guests ran out of champagne."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too. Good bye."

"Bye."

I listened to the line go dead until my phone prompted me to hang up, the beeping oddly comforting.

"I love you," I whispered into the receiver, and then snapped my phone shut.

***

Jacob and Billy had left by the time I got home. The only sign of their presence was a couple empty pizza boxes and lots of cans littering the living room floor.

"Did we win?" I asked, walking into the living room.

"Bells," Charlie called, "You're back."

I shrugged, and said, "I went for a walk."

I reached down to start picking up the cans to toss them in the recycling. They always made such a mess. How my father managed to get along with out me was truly a mystery.

"Bells, why don't you sit down?" Charlie suddenly offered.

One of the cans fell out of my frozen arms, clattering on the carpeted floor. I set the rest down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa.

Charlie cleared his throat, and said, "So, er… how did things go with Jake?"

I laughed and said, "Dad, are we really going to talk about my love life?"

"I'm your father, and I'm worried about you," Charlie said, "You've been really quiet since you got back. More quiet than usual."

The silence hung in the air for a moment as I contemplated my answer.

"It'll be fine, Dad. I think it'll be okay," I said.

"Edward?"

"We'll work it out," I said, "Or at least I hope we will."

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Well, I've got a shotgun in the closet if you ever need it."

"Dad! Please be nice when he comes to see me. He's important," I begged.

"Fine."

"Fine."

We sat there in silence for a minute. Charlie was watching the TV, resolutely not looking at me. A question burned in my mind. I'd never asked my dad this before. It seemed like such an invasion of his privacy, but I had to know. Somehow, it seemed like it was important to me, and to Edward.

"Dad?"

"What is it, kiddo?"

I bit my lip, and then whispered, "Do you still love my mom?"

He took a swig from his beer, obviously avoiding the question.

"Please," I beseeched him, "And don't give me the 'she's the mother of my kid' stuff. Do you still love her?"

I knew enough about my parents. I knew my mother had left Charlie, unwilling to be trapped in a small town for the rest of her life. She was a restless kind of person, always moving, always changing. But Charlie was more like me, steady, unchanging. I always thought that twenty years from now, he'd still be sitting in that chair in the living room watching ESPN. I'd heard the way he talked about my mother's marriage to Phil, how he'd reacted when she came up for my graduation with her new husband in tow.

So I wasn't surprised when he cleared his throat again and muttered a quick, "Yes."

Because I was quickly coming to realize that love didn't have parameters. It didn't fit inside nice boxes and play by the rules. You could love more than one person at the same time, and you could love one person for the rest of your life, even if they were gone. You could put your whole being on the line, recklessly, foolishly, as long as you could trust that there would be someone else there, putting themselves on the line for you. It was a stupid, foolish, and wonderful action, and it required a stupid trust that came from your heart, not your mind.

**Author's Note- So, there'll be two more chapters left after this, with an epilogue. And they'll be full of Edward! How will he react when he found out Bella saw Jacob? Will Bella be able to say what she wants to say? I so wanted to slap Jacob. I think he's a great character, but just needs a nice sound slap. Unfortunately, Bella was in a forgiving mood. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review! Let's see if we can break 200!**


End file.
